Star Vs The Bearers of Despair
by Yamagogger
Summary: Ludo, steaming over his countless failures decided it would be best to hire some more effective minions, so calling an old friend Ludo enlisted an Elite Group of loyal Minions, they call themselves the Bearers of Despair.
1. Chapter 1: Bearer Of Envy

**_Chapter 1: The Bearer Of Envy_**

Some time ago, In another dimension, there was this group, a group of heroes, each hero hailing from other different dimensions, one came from the dimension of non-stop industry and engineered ingenuity, one came from the land known as Mewni, one came from the center piece for finding enlightenment and inner peace, one came from a dimension that was a never-ceaseless hive that contained the most deadliest of creatures, and one dimension was a huge city that contained humble heroes who were determined to earn the ire of the common folk and nothing more.

They called themselves the Harbingers, such a brutal name for a group whose main goal was to protect other dimensions from evil, although their tactics on expelling evil is rather violent and lacking in reason for that, but then again, to get rid of evil requires force. That's what they believed and that's what they follow.

However, good things always come to an end. Despite their status they had internal problems that they always had to cope with, a chink in their armor, a form of weakness in their many strengths

The one that came from the dimension of industry lacked ambition that caused the rest of his race to resent him from his lack of desire for expansion. The one that came from the library of enlightenment ironically lacked patience and was always stricken with wrath, and in this surge of untamed wrath he would lash out at anyone may they be friend or foe. The one that came from the hive always wanted more and was willing to do anything for that extra amount of pay. The one that came from the dimension of heroes had a problem maintaining one's humility and simply believed that the common folk does not deserve his excellence. And the one that came from the kingdom of Mewni natural jealously against anyone made him a easily despicable person.

They reeked of negative energy so then, they decided that it would be best to change. While they ponder of how to abstain from their natural desires, a hooded creature confronted them, he was short and his gait was weak and feeble, his body seemed thin and bony, weak and barely filled with life. He said to the Harbingers giving the group of heroes an offer that can't refuse.

"It seems that you all have anger in your hearts, envy in your eyes, pride in your chest, lack of motivation in your feet and the desire for more, I could do something that will get rid of these, all I ask in return is that you serve me, I will lead this group of Harbingers for the better, it is an offer that every hero that is determined to live up to their status won't refuse to." his voice was gravelly and somber and his tone was the same.

With the hope that they will change to become even greater legends, they agreed. The hooded creature only laughed in response, and without a doubt he corrupted the Harbingers, allowing their negative traits to completely consume them, their bodies being twisted into pure embodiment's of negative emotions that they possess.

"I am the destroyer of Hope, Lord Alistai! And now, you will be my Bearers of Despair!" He said with a laugh, the changed 'heroes' realizing that they became corrupted versions of themselves, they of course reacted with violence, until the hooded creature laughed.

"Now you serve ME puppets!" The Hooded creature said his voice becoming less feeble and instead legitimately threatening. his bony hands glowed with this form of dark magic and instantly their minds were controlled, nearly becoming mindless slaves that serve the Destroyer.

Of Course that was some time ago, and the Harbingers had faded into a void of the unknown and mystery due to inactivity, however, evil always finds a way.

**Ludo's Castle**

Ever since Star Butterfly arrived on Earth, Ludo has been trying his hardest to claim what is rightfully his, The Royal Magic Wand, a powerful wand that in the right hands, can destroy cities and raze forests, however in the Hands of the King and Queen's daughter, the only techniques she knows is summoning puppies that shoot lasers out of their eyes, and making jellybean hallucination clouds

Ludo shouldn't judge hers attacks as his attempts on taking the wand has proven fruitless, this is largely due to incompetent minions, that's the only reason why. So ever sense that first battle on earth, well more like the first one-sided beatdown on earth, Ludo has been constantly criticizing his Minion's poor physical health, already a week has passed and failure after failure has angered the tiny master of evil. Ludo sat on his throne while he watched his minions, not liking what he sees, he contemplated on getting more effective minions

"Buff Frog!" Ludo suddenly said causing the minion to slightly jump in surprise.

"Get me a quill and parchment!" This prompted the Frog to ask.

"What for?" This angered Ludo for he didn't want to answer stupid questions but answered it anyway.

"I know someone who owes me a favor, and I need something that he has, so go get it!" Ludo ordered Buff Frog, without another question Buff Frog retrieved the quill and paper and gave it to the tiny master of evil.

Ludo laughed as he started to write, making sure he used red ink and making sure that his writing was as neat as possible just to show how formally evil he is. Once he was finished, he opened a rip into another dimension, he folded the parchment and tossed it inside and merely waited for a response. After several minutes a letter popped out of the rip, quickly Ludo grabbed the letter and opened it, his wicked grin growing and growing for each word he read.

"Finally! Alistair is willing to lend his best warriors to fight for me!" Ludo said as another dimension rip appeared in front of Ludo, and out came of the rip was a hooded figure, he was tall, but not lanky and lean, spikes protrude out the robe he wore, the robe itself being poorly kept and tattered yet it masked his face with a black void with the only thing that is able to be seen was his emerald green eyes, he spoke no words,only waiting for Ludo's command.

"What is your name, Minion of Alistair!?" Ludo asked. The Hooded figure tilted his head slightly his head in response, genuinely not expecting that to be the first question his employer would ask him about. To the point that it took him a couple of seconds to answer.

"Mason..." He said albeit with a form of hesitation that Ludo didn't noticed.

"And what do you specialize in Mason?" Ludo asked, his face of glee growing as he waited for the reason why Alistair consider's this hooded monster to be one of his strongest minions

"...Killing..." He said without another word. This got Ludo to laugh in success.

"Good! That's good! Now, show me what you can do!" Ludo pointed at a random minion that was nearest to him, luckily it wasn't his loyal servant Buff Frog, but instead it was a wolf man.

"Mason, according to this letter that Alistair gave me, you are an expert martial artist and you excel at exploiting your opponent's weaknesses, show me by fighting him!" Mason simply nodded as he turned to the Wolf Man.

"Wolf Man! Fight Mason! Your Master demands it!" Ludo said, with a lot of reluctance and loyalty he nodded. The Wolf Man stepped up to Mason, the Wolf Man charged, his claws raised, Mason simply stood there, waiting for the opportunity to strike, the Wolf Man swung his two claws down, Mason simply sidestepped out of the way, Mason then grabbed one of the Wolf Man's arm, more noticeably the arm and then with Mason other arm grabbed the forearm and without any form of mercy, without a second thought broke the Wolf Man's arm, causing him to howl in pain, Mason then punched him right in the stomach, causing the Wolf Man to fall to the ground, trying his best to recuperate despite a broken arm. Mason grabbed the wolf's snout and raised his fist, but before striking the Wolf Man once more, he simply stared at Ludo.

"Kill...?" Was all Mason asked, Ludo gave Mason a look of not caring whether Wolf Man lives or dies. After a couple of seconds, Mason finally let go of Wolf Man's snout, allowing the Wolf Man to crawl away in defeat as some of Ludo other minions helped him out.

"That was excellent Mason!" Ludo said in success. Mason simply nodded in response.

"What else can you do?" Ludo asked, curious to find out more about his new minion.

"Copy..." was all he said, instantly once Mason said that he glared at his new yet temporary master, his emerald eyes glowed in a hue of the same color and in a puff of smoke turned into a exact copy of ludo, the only difference is that his eyes were emerald green rather than rotten yellow.

"Hah! its like looking at a mirror!" Ludo said amazed.

"And I gain the abilities to speak just like you, I gain your quirks and gain your recent memories, its like a being a copy, only better for I know how to fight." Mason said right before turning back into his more taller and original form. Ludo laughed as he now knows that his potential in taking the royal magic wand was now very likely compared to before.

"And according to Alistair, he can just lend more minions if your not enough, but from what I seen today, that isn't necessary." Ludo said.

"So now Mason, your task is to retrieve Mewni's Royal Magic Wand, it's located in a dimension called Earth, Star Butterfly currently possesses the wand, she usually accompanied by this boy who know's this thing called karate, either way, kill anyone in your way, as long as I get the wand, do you understand that?" Ludo said in confirmation. "Yes..." Mason said, with a lot more hesitation in his gravelly voice.

"Good, Buff Frog! Open up a rip to earth for your superior!" Ludo ordered the Frog who quickly opened up the portal to earth.

"Go forth Mason! Claim what is rightfully mine!" Ludo said as Mason walked into the portal.

**Earth, More Specifically Echo Creek Academy 10:39 PM**

Mason Arrived, he was surrounded by an empty school ground, not anyone in site, he simply stood there for a moment, contemplating his decision once Ludo told him his mission.

"Star..." Was all Mason said, his voice having a noticeable tone of regret but also curiosity, this inner thinking was interrupted by the sobbing of a teenage girl, Mason shook his head, if he wanted this to be done, he must find a body first, and he found his target.

The person in particular was crying, she was basked in one of the school lights that no matter what was always on being only several feet away from Mason who wasn't detected by her due to darkness, her hair was jet black and had the general prettiness that any teenage girl had, Mason simply stared at girl, seeing her angst, it makes Mason feel a slight form of guilt and regret for what he must do.

"Copy..." Mason whispered, his emerald eyes glowed as he stared at the girl and in puff of smoke turned into an exact copy of the girl. The only difference is eye color. He gently run his hand through his newly acquired black hair, so pretty, smooth like silk, so grateful to have hair like this. She doesn't deserve to be pretty, she doesn't deserve to have such beautiful hair. Mason deserves to have good things.

'Kill...' Mason thought. And Mason will do.


	2. Chapter 2: Green-Eyed Rage

**_Chapter 2: Green-Eyed Rage_**

**Another Dimension that is even more sinister and over the top than Ludo's Castle (If that's possible.)**

Lord Alistair sat upon his throne, darkness envelop around Alistair and his throne, the only light being shine on him as his hooded Bearers of Despair stood at their respective spots and simply waited for orders, Alistair's body has grown ever since the beginning of the Bearers of Despair, he grown taller yet still wears a robe that conceals his physical details and his face, in front of the destroyer of hope was a crystal ball, inside the crystal ball was an image of one of his bearers, more specifically Mason, whose physical form was a teenage girl. For earth it was the next day and school started, of course this somewhat perplexed the Destroyer for he knows that this is a chance to learn more about this new dimension, it lacked magic, it lacked creatures and demons, it reeked of boring mundane thing, yet Alistair can think that you'll be strangely contentful if you were to live there.

Alistair, being a true benevolent god, decided that Earth does not deserve to be destroyed by the God of Despair.

"I've heard that the bearer of the wand is a young girl..." One of his Bearers said, his voice unlike Mason was tinged with eloquence and regality, Alistair simply nodded allowing that specific bearer to give his opinions on the situation.

"Does it matter about our target? As long as our personal agenda is fulfilled, we carry on our tasks." Alistair retorted. The Bearer backed slightly away as a response.

"But...She is innocent..." He tried to reason with his master, Alistair only scoffed as a response.

"Rize, didn't you watch the same thing I did? Didn't you see Mason killing a innocent body without a second thought?" Alistair said to the specific minion named Rize.

"You should think like Mason, Rize, do whatever it takes, if you can get ten steps ahead of the rest..." Alistair finished leaving Rize in silence.

"Master Alistair, If Mason...Struggles with this task, who will aid him...?" Another Bearer said, this Bearer's voice was deep and almost ruthless, tinged with both power and bloodthirstiness

"You will Ira, not if Mason will need help to even begin with." Alistair said having faith in the Bearer of Envy.

"No wonder why you selected Mason to follow Ludo's tasks, he'll follow any mission without reason." Rize said.

"Your the one to talk Rize, if Ludo mentioned a reward, you'll do any task for him no questions asked." Ira retorted.

"Hey, at least I don't kill because I enjoy it..." Rize responded.

"Hush you two!" Alistair said wanting to watch in silence, his two Bearers did what he said without question.

**Thursday, Earth**

It was a normal school day for Marco Diaz, well, if having a Princess from another Dimension as your best friend was a normal day for you. Ever since Star Butterfly arrived on earth, Marco's life has changed, but fortunately, for the better, the "Safe Kid" as other students call him finally was able to get some action in his life, through Ludo attacks and adventures throughout other dimensions

The two friends walked through the school grounds, having no real conflict on their hands and really just wanting to spend time with themselves and nothing more. Their wasn't any Ludo attacks for a straight two days which is quite the record, they both decided that it would be best just to do some schoolwork and study after school, nothing out of the ordinary here. It was lunch time, a time so that students can rest and eat, our two heroes didn't really want to eat the school lunch, for it truly is focused on quantity rather than quality.

So they decided to sit on one of those outside benches so that the two can enjoy the weather and have a seat to sit on. The day started to be relatively peaceful, no random monster encounters or anything of the sort, so it was a good day for the duo. Well, they sat in relative silence as well, and silence is a key ingredient for an aura of awkwardness.

They had one thought on their minds, it was the Spring formal dance, it was basically a school dance at the start of spring and with February coming to a close, the two have no real dates to pair with.

"So is the Spring Formal Dance is the same as any other formal on Mewni?" Star asked.

"Probably not, since you are a Princess." Marco responded.

"Star?" Marco asked.

"What is it Marco?" Star responded with her usual enthusiasm giving Marco his usual smile that seems to lighten and warm any mood.

"There's something that I need to know..." Marco said, this got Star's attention, Star immediately know's what Marco is going to say, he's going to ask if she wants to go the dance with him. The thought of it made her heart jump, for it always start like this, every relationship needs that small nudge to finally bloom, Star admit that it would be nice to have her earthling bestie go with her to this Spring Formal and she asked gleefully.

"And what do you need to know?" She said anticipating the answer she know's what Marco is going to ask.

"Do you think Jackie already has a date for the dance?" Star fell silent, Marco waited for an answer, silence envelop the two, it was so silent that you could probably hear Star's heart shattering and the sound of disbelief even though disbelief isn't a sound.

Disappointment course through the young princess, but that was quickly replaced with apathy, mentally telling herself that she doesn't care about this Spring Formal Dance, she isn't even from here so why would she care?

"Star? Are you alright?" Marco asked his voice was tinged with oblivious concern. Star after some hesitation, she regained her composure and said quickly.

"I'm fine, and an answer to your earlier question, why don't you just ask her?" Star said trying to not sound rude. And with that Marco nodded and left Star alone, she sighed, she tried to not care about the dance, but she couldn't, she wanted to be with Marco and yet he has his eyes set on someone else.

"Seems like the one you want is already taken." Star heard, she quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl with black hair and beautiful emerald eyes, she wore a long white shirt and a skirt to match.

"Yeah..." Star responded looking down. This got the girl to scoff and say.

"For some girl that's way above his league." She said. Star agreed with a nod. The girl smiled rather wickedly. The seeds have been planted.

"Don't you want to be with him for the Spring Formal Dance?" She asked. Star again once more nodded.

"And Don't you hate this Jackie person for it?" The girl expected another nod, and sure enough Star once more did, the girl did her best to contain her laugh.

"Then why don't me and you form a plan to get him back?" She asked ever so coolly, this prompt Star to first ask.

"What is your name?"

"Its May, and I assume your name is Star correct?" May said causing Star to respond.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter, you're alone for the Spring Formal Dance, and the only person you want to be with, is trying to get someone else, so tell me Star, are you envious of her?" May asked with a strange smile.

"I don't envy Jackie, I-"

"Envy is the desire for something that someone else possesses, she unknowingly possesses the person you like's affection. And you resent her for it." May said smugly.

"So why don't we have some fun then? I have the perfect plan to make the 'safe kid' rue the day when he obliviously ignored your obvious signs, why don't we kill the 'Hypotenuse'?" May asked.

"Its a term to hurt or humiliate the third edge of a love triangle, so that means...We get rid of this Jackie girl." May said as if it was a fact.

"So what do you say Star Partners?" May said extending an arm for Star to shake.

Star quietly contemplated her decision, she must admit it, she didn't like this Jackie girl, which was strange for her for she was a generally well-rounded and friendly individual, she just didn't like her, maybe it was the fact that Marco has a crush on her even though Star wanted Marco to go to the dance with her, resentment grew within Star, she doesn't deserve Marco, she clearly doesn't, Jackie doesn't even know Marco's last name, at least Star knows, envy grew within Star along with the resentment towards a girl she barely knows, the only thing that she does know is that Marco is attracted to her, which really did angered Star.

"Why am I acting like this?" Star asked herself allowed, prompting May to answer.

"Simple, you hate her because she doesn't deserve his affections, she doesn't deserve any of that, am I right?" May said still offering a hand to Star. May can sense the Envy, the resentment, the jealousy, she silently congratulated herself, this was to easy.

Without another word, Star shook May's hand, her face becoming this almost out of character look of resentment, May smile grew wider as she sat right next to Star and began to discuss a plan, all in the while, Mason is gaining power through Star's natural-made envy.

**Meanwhile...In Ludo's Castle**

Ludo received another letter, once more it was from Lord Alistair, on the letter it simply said, 'More of my minions will demonstrate their power if Mason is not enough.' once more another portal opened from Ludo's Castle to Alistair's Domain and what came out of it was another hooded figure, he was shorter than Mason, his robes were colored dark red, with it's trim outline being pitch black.

"So, Alistair is having doubts about his strongest minion eh? So tell me then, what is your name Minion?" Ludo asked. Unlike Mason he spoke sentences rather than single words his voice was dark and strong

"My name is Ira, now from I believe, Lord Alistair sent me just in case if things get direct doesn't mind me much, I've been itching for a fight anyway, since you clearly can handle one " Ira said smugly causing Ludo to glare at the Hooded Bearer.

"So you're basically here to show off?" Ludo said in a deadpan tone.

"Well yes, but then again, your absolutely willing to let us Bearers of Despair to show off our strength, for our strength is twenty times greater than all of your minions combined, and your essentially getting all of us for free on a weekly,monthly,daily basis, for you can't handle yourself." Ira said pointing to Ludo's mockeries of legitimate minions

"True that, Wolf Man! You will fight Ira today!" Ludo pointed to Wolf Man who had one of his arms in a cast. Ira scoffed in response.

"Are you serious Ludo? he's hardly worth fighting, get me a real challenge, which is something that you clearly can't do." Ira said arrogantly, this got Ludo quite frustrated.

"Fine! you want a challenge!?" Ludo said, quickly he grabbed his interdimensional scissors and opened up in riff to another dimension, quickly what popped out of it was large creature being four times bigger than Ludo's personal minion Buff Frog and it was the same race that Buff Frog is too, it wore a loincloth that was riddled with bones

"Here's your challenge! Super Frog! Fight this Bearer!" Super Frog as Ludo called it obeyed and charged as it prepared a powerful left hook, Ira looked at his opponent and simply smirked, quickly he pulled out his weapons, on his left hand was an axe, it was pitch black, even the blade was black, it has a serrated blade and at the end of the axe's handle was a short chain that at the end of the chain was a small spiked blade, and in Ira's right hand was a sword, it was it was blood red, the blade was crudely curved and had added-on spikes that made the blade even more menacing, and what was strange about it was that the crossguard of the sword looked like a gaping maw, it had chips of bone and flesh just hanging off of the crossguard.

Ira with some effort simply backed away when Super Frog striked, Super Frog continued his onslaught, but will no reward for his efforts, missing every single punch he threw, every single strike he missed, anger and frustration grew within the Frog Man as he continue his relentless assault that still proves fruitless. Super Frog, fed up with his failures roared in anger, Ira smirked, knowing he has an opportunity, quickly Ira ran up to Super Frog and quickly with his axe, did an overhead chop to Super Frog's left kneecap, the axe didn't went completely through Super Frog so the axe was stuck, it still hurt though. With essentially one working leg, Ira then targeted the other one, as Super Frog tried to pull the axe, Ira then stabbed Super Frog's right thigh causing it to still roar in pain, Ira then slowly pulled out the sword allowing its spikes rip the flesh of the thigh from the inside, when he pulled it out, it was covered in blood and small pieces of flesh. The smell of blood envelop Ira's nostrils, Ira laughed.

Ira noticed that Super Frog is still trying to pull out the axe, and in genuinely kind tone said.

"I can help taking that axe out of your knee!" Ira said, his answer for removing the axe, by removing the leg in general, Ira then sliced the leg, inches above the kneecap, slicing the leg off with ease, Super Frog fell to the ground screaming in pain and with little effort, Ira pulled the axe at the now amputated knee. Ira laughed gleefully as his opponent started to beg for mercy. All in the while Ludo and Buff Frog especially looked in horror. Ira walked up Super Frog, bleeding out quite uncontrollably, it was begging, genuinely begging for a hint of mercy.

"Here's a lesson for you, never give in to anger, and here's the punishment for your lack of self-control..." Ira said with an honest to god smile. With Ira's two weapons he started hacking away, blood covered Ira's robes, but it didn't mattered, it was already stained many times before anyway. It was seven agonizing minutes when he finished, all what was left was a pulpy mess of bone and flesh, Ira laughed as he turned a stunned Ludo while sheathing his two blades.

"Get me a real challenge! Haha!" Ira said he grabbed a random piece of meat and ate it without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Emeralds

**Chapter 3: Emeralds**

**Lord Alistair's Domain**

Rize, sat in his own personal quarters, with his private quarters being a well-made bed, unlike Lord Alistair's throne room, it was lit, the room had all what Rize needs, a bed with thick covers, a window that has a beautiful view of nothing, for Lord Alistair's dimension is filled with evil darkness of badness, a desk, a safe that contains all of Rize's reward money, a bookshelf filled to the brim with various novels and books, and a drawer and a closet that contains clothes that he cannot wear anymore, they can't fit him anymore.

Rize sighed loudly as he donned on his dark gold robes, its not really gold anymore, more like copper or bronze, something that Rize is strangely content with, unlike his allies, Rize has always been that moral center of the group, may it be Harbinger or Bearer, when their was problems in any dimension, Rize is the first one to use words instead of blades

However, all it takes is a reward and Rize will abandon any moral value he has.

"So, I'm guessing young girls are now acceptable targets..." Rize said to himself aloud, this got him to scoff rather violently.

"Innocent people...Docile animals...newborn's, doesn't matter, as long as there is a reward." Rize said to himself, mentally beating himself for his greed, the desire for more wealth was always in Rize's head, Rize wanted more, he's always did, but then again, when you originated from a dimension that was extremely focused on wealth equals life, you'll probably think that too.

There's a reason why Rize has glowing orange eyes, there's a reason why Rize wears robes of dulled gold. He hated a lot of things, but he hated himself the most, at least that's a step up compared to Ira or Mason, at least he does hate himself for his sins and crimes he committed ever since turning into to this, disgrace of life. just because he wanted to preserve himself in his dimension of extreme capitalism.

After some thinking, Rize finally sat up, quickly he opened his little safe, when he did money from various other dimensions popped out, but Rize doesn't need that, well he does but not right now. Other than the money there was a finely-made interdimensional scissors. Quickly Rize opened up a riff to another dimension, more specifically to a place where Mason is at. Earth.

"Time to do something finally good in my life..." Rize said somberly as entered into the riff.

"To do something that will help someone else's life, not **Mine**." Rize said his voice becoming less eloquent as said the last word.

**Earth**

Star, usually the happy-go-lucky girl was now in a state of envy, all because of May's words, she knew this, envy is natural in any living being, that's what makes Mason so strong, he like the other bearers feed's off of their respective negative emotions, its quite easy to obtain especially with mundane creatures like humans and even from the land of Mewni, Mason should know this, he did originated from there.

"So, Star, why do you always carry that wand with you?" May asked in a unknowing tone. Star thought for a moment before answering.

"You can tell a friend what it is I can keep it a secret." May insisted with another disturbing smile.

"Well, first off, you might not believe me on this, but..." Star quickly got off her seat, she twirled the wand around and instantly a rainbow appeared.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension!" She said, for a normal person their reaction would obviously be absolute disbelief, but May reacted the same smile she always had.

"That boy you like is missing out then!" May retorted, this got Star to giggle.

"Yeah I know, but he clearly doesn't!" Star said her tone becoming noticeably more agitated.

"Their's no need to get angry at him, it is better to be angry at the person he wants to be with." May said in a reasoning tone. This did got Star to calm down, more like redirecting her envy to Jackie.

"Your...right." Star said, this got May to smile even wider.

"So Star, I got the perfect plan to thwart Jackie's thievery, I suggest the classic pig blood's bath at the dance, it would both disgusting and humiliating." May suggested, this got Star to raise some questions but May, being the persistent one quickly added some more information.

"So basically what we do is, have a vat of pig's blood at a specific spot at the dance, you will lead the two to that specific spot, we pull the lever, blood pours and your friend will never wanted to hang out with her ever again!" May said, her voice becoming filled with glee.

"Wait but how does that make someone like Marco stop thinking about her?" This got May to actually reconsider a plan.

"That is true, a blood shower doesn't really cause permanent break-ups, we could just, I don't know hold her against her will, causing Marco to think that Jackie stood him up and then you can swoop in and claim your date." May suggested. This got Star to reconsider doing something like this just so she can go to the dance with Marco.

"We could just knock her out, keep her someplace away from here and then when the dance is over bring her back." May added on, noticing that her plans of envy gain are not as convincing for Star. After several seconds Star nodded envy growing in her heart having a desire to get rid of Jackie just so she can Marco for herself. May giggled as she noticed the anger in Star.

"Fantastic!, now when is the dance?" May asked wanting to know

"Tomorrow...At 8:30 Pm." Star said her voice devoid of her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Fantastic! Meet me here then tomorrow night, got it friend?" May said, Star nodded in response, a small devious smile grew in Star's face as she did, all in the while Mason grew stronger and stronger.

**Two Hours Later**

After school was done for the day, our two heroes, walked home together, as a pair of friends rather than a 'pair', this somewhat irritated Star but choose not to express her irritation towards her friend, all in the while Marco talked about how Jackie actually accepted him as a date for the dance, causing great anger in Star but luckily, she's able to bottle it up, for it's healthy to do that.

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Jackie!" Marco exclaimed, clearly excited for the dance.

"Yeah, I can't believe too!" Star responded forcing a smile. This got Marco's attention.

"Are you okay Star?" he said, his voice once more was tinged with oblivious concern, not knowing Star's true intentions for her forced smile.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just that I don't have anyone to go to the dance with..." Star said, almost to receive some sympathy to the person she wants to be with, almost as a desperate attempt to make Marco realize that she likes him.

"Well you still have time to find someone, don't worry about it." Marco said with a reassuring smile, instead of cheering Star's mood, this only made her more envious of Jackie's position, can't believe Marco still believes that Star only wants to be his friend.

"Thanks Marco..." Star Responded, bottling up her envy once more, as she gave Marco another forced smile. This time Marco believed her smile and continued to act like no internal problems were coursing through Star.

And so after that, the two walk in relative silence, Star as an effort to get her mind off of this whole school dance ordeal decided to make flowers by using her wand, every so often she would summon a beautiful flower on the sidewalk's concrete ground, only after a couple feet away from the two Star would make them turn to ash, this is also another way to vent frustrations which is something that Star clearly needs to do.

However there was one flower that did not turn to ash, may it be that Star forgot to burn this one or if it was intentional, it was the first flower Star created ever since she decided to start a marathon of flower making and then flower burning. It was about fifteen feet away from our two heroes, and it was plucked out, by someone who clearly wasn't a hero, or at least that's what he believes

Rize in his natural Bearer form, so that means no disguises, looked at the flower, it petals was sun-light orange and smelled like heaven. Without a second though, Rize placed the flower deep insides his dulled gold robes but not before taking a sniff. He began to walk away, walk to someplace less crowded with innocent people, just in case if things get violent.

A single flower is all what he needed, just one, he'll just put it in his room back at Alistair's Domain to remind him of his attempt at temperance. As he walked away he heard a voice.

"Fancy seeing you here..." Rize heard, instantly he turned to see May, who was smiling like she did before.

"What do you want Mason?" Rize said bravely. This got May to laugh.

"To tell you to not interfere with my task, it's important." This got Rize to scoff.

"Yes for killing a innocent young princess is an important thing." Rize responded, this got May to laugh once more, Rize almost flinched from how different her voice was compared to the one-word Mason.

"Is that's why your here Rize? Trying to cling on whatever useless virtue you still managed to barely grasp?" May asked. Rize stood his ground not answering or falling for Mason's taunts

"Or maybe your here because of the fact that your trying to redeem yourself from your past sins..." May said. This got Rize to flinch but he still managed to keep himself calm.

"But you won't do that..."

"And this will make you agree with me." she said, and she quickly pulled out another flower, it was almost the same flower that Star created, it smelled like heaven and its petals were the same. This got Rize's attention.

"That isn't yours..." Rize said, May laughed in response.

"I know, I could have sworn that you own it right? you can see the beauty in these petals, don't you want more?" May asked walking close to the hooded bearer, Rize knowing what Mason is doing quickly took a step back.

"I-I Don't want any...more..." Rize said, after he said that he coughed violently struggling to say the last the three words.

"But what's the fun when you know that you can have more?" May said, smiling quite disturbingly.

"Don't you want it? don't you want two!? or maybe seven!? Or maybe a thousand flowers! Surely they are better than only one!" she continued.

"Shut up!" Rize said, as he coughed once more, May laughed in response.

"Well then, I guess you don't want it then, It's all mine now!" She taunted, Rize's eyes started to glow even brighter than before. He coughed again and again, the last cough coughed out some blood, as he looked up to the flower, he wanted it, he wanted it, it wasn't Mason's, he didn't have it, he didn't plucked it out of the ground before it turned to ash.

"It's not yours..." Rize said getting close to May, his eyes glowing even more so but his coughing finally stopped. May smiled in response knowing that what she accomplished.

"Its...**MINE!**" Rize shouted as he quickly snatched the flower off of May's hand. She laughed gleefully in response.

**"****MINE!**** ALL! MINE!" **Rize said, his voice losing any form of regality and eloquence and instead replaced with a voiced that was filled with the desire for more quickly grabbing the flower and stashing it inside of his robes, he frantically searched around the area, searching for more. Wanting more.

"Its good to have you back Rize." May said coolly as Rize said.

**"ITS ALL MINE!"**


	4. Chapter 4: Kindness (Part 1)

**_Chapter 4: Kindness (Part 1)_**

After Rize has been dealt with, for all it took was another flower through a dimensional portal, and May was back to her task of stalking our two heroes, Star's envy is still quite apparent and still strong in her, it almost made May to giggle gleefully, Mason's strength grew, and now all he has to do is to kill Star when she isn't looking tomorrow night, her body will be burned along with that Jackie girl, just to kill two birds with one stone, thus completing Mason's mission and acquiring Mewni's royal magic wand, so powerful to have a wand like that, Star doesn't deserve to have this power at your fingertips, she clearly doesn't for she lacks experience. Mason deserves it, he did originated from Mewni after all so he's compatible.

'Star...' Mason thought, his thoughts were tinged with rage but at the same time it was tinged with delight.

Tomorrow night will be marked as the end of Star Butterfly, her death will cause Mewni to break underneath Mason's feet, with the wand in his hands, he will show them how you unleash untapped power in a simple magical wand, death will envelop that realm for it is there fault Mason is this, it is her fault that Mason became this, it is her fault he agreed to become the Bearer of Envy and still follows Alistair voluntarily, all in while Mason will grow stronger and stronger for everyone will envy him when he gets the wand. That's what Mason believes and that's exactly what Mason will do. The thought of Mewni burning by the flames of Mason's hatred made May to giggle in joy.

It's their fault that Mason is the Bearer of Envy, it's Star's fault that Mewni will be broken by Mason's vengeance.

'Kill...' Mason thought, and Mason will do.

**In Another Unspecified Dimension...**

"**MINE!**" Rize screamed in delight as he quickly grabbed the two other flowers he owned so he can inspect all three of them, he laughed fiendishly. Completely unaware to what his new current surroundings are and is more focused on finding more beautiful gold flowers. He looked at them, instead of feeling content to having such a beautiful piece of life, it only made Rize to have the desire for more.

**"YES! IT'S ALL MINE! AND ONLY MINE!" **Rize continued as he paid his only attention on the flowers, giving into to his temptations for more things, all it took was a flower to make Rize turn in to this state of mind, something that actually came up in Rize's greed-stricken mind, be he didn't care, he got's what is truly his, beautiful sun petal flowers that smell like heaven, and Rize only cared about that, not some innocent magical princess who yearns for her best friend's affections through a mask that does not help her advances, she could die for all what Rize cared...

**"Wait a Minute..." **Rize said to himself, his eyes started to tone down in it's orange glow, he looked at the flowers that he wanted, and suddenly, they quickly turned to ash, leaving a pile of black and white ashes in Rize's metal hands. Rize couldn't believe himself, he couldn't withstand himself, he got into a surge of untamed desire just because of some flowers that wilted away in his hands, mere seconds after he got them.

**"I do care about her..." **his voice was starting to turn back into its eloquent state, he stared down at his ashy hands, self-hatred grow within Rize, he doesn't deserve peace if he can become just as bad as his so called 'Allies' when you dangle something of worth right in front of him. But unlike the others he can redeem himself, he's hasn't been in that abyss of evil as much as the other Bearers

**"I Don't wan**t more...Anymore..." Rize said to himself finally turning back to its more controlled state. After a couple moments of self-change and enlightenment, Rize laughed, all it took was someone he doesn't even know to allow him to stop being a in state of extreme greed, in record time too. He hated himself, without question he did, but that doesn't mean other people will hate him . Now all he needs to do is get out of this random dimension of , luckily, Mason isn't the smartest of the Bearers of Despair for he didn't take Rize's interdimensional scissors. Something that Rize has to be thankful for.

**Earth, Friday Marco's House.**

Star woke up rather somberly, for she realized today is the day, today is the dance and Marco is going out with Jackie, this caused the Young Princess to sigh sadly, that is until the thought of May caused the girl to smile rather deviously. She quickly got ready for school, combing her hair, putting on her usual get-up. After getting ready she walked downstairs, meeting Marco on the way down. While Marco's parents are out at work, the two sat in relative silence eating some breakfast, only ever so occasionally did the two speak to each other, for Marco has his thoughts on Jackie and Jackie only, for she actually accepted Marco's request to be with the dance with him. However luckily, Marco can notice Star's somber mood for it is odd to see in such a mucky-state.

"Are you okay Star?" he asked, Star almost jumped in surprise in response, finally something that wasn't about the dance or Jackie. Star wanted to just cream and tell Marco what's really on her mind, she wanted to tell him that she wanted to be Marco's date that she wanted to dance with him and that she wanted that romantic moment, but being a good friend...

"It's nothing, I'm fine..." Star said to try to make Marco ask for more, but he strangely didn't which really irked Star.

So after breakfast, our two heroes left to go to school, the two still walked in relative silence once more, awkwardness started to grow within the two as they walked, the only sounds were scenic.

'Maybe I should just tell him...' Star thought, maybe she should, maybe he'll say yes and Star could just abandon May's plans of abducting Jackie, just so Star could have a dance with the boy she was attracted to. She wouldn't obtain a pang of guilt if she does follow through May's scheme. With some courage she finally spoke up.

"Marco..." Immediately this caused Marco to ask what's wrong.

"Can you go to the dance with me?" She asked, immediately she regretted it for she knew it was to late, the dance is tonight and she was asking in the morning. Marco's reaction was rather odd to say the least, of course their's always surprise but he also showed obliviousness and he quickly asked why.

"But I'm going out with Jackie, Star, I didn't you know you liked me more than a friend..." Star wanted to scream, she showed obvious signs beforehand and Marco still didn't know. Of course, she calmed down and with some form of disappointment in her voice.

"I just don't want to be alone for the dance..." She said, covering her affections with an excuse, she looked down to the ground, trying to look sympathetic so that Marco will abandon his plans to go with Star rather than Jackie. Upon hearing this Marco face-palmed mentally calling himself an idiot for he obliviously ignored Star's clear desires to go to the dance with him, he didn't notice that Star was in a more bluer mood ever since he told her that he'll be asking Jackie out. He couldn't believe himself for being so ignorant. Silence started to grow more prominent, Marco trying to think the best compromise for the situation, should he make his best friend happy by being her date? Or should he go out with Jackie, one of the popular girls who was Marco's crush ever since he started High School. After a moment he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? Of course I'll go to the dance with you..." Marco said, once Star heard Marcos words she instantly cheered up.

"Really!?" She exclaimed in a happy tone causing Marco to lightly smile. But he smiled even wider when Star embraced him.

"Hugs!" She said, she was so happy, all of her resentment, all of her frustrations, all of her envy...has finally been quelled, for she finally got what she wanted. To go to the dance with Marco, now all she has to do is to tell May about it so she would not use drastic measures to make Marco go to the dance with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Kindness (Part 2)

**_Chapter 5: Kindness (Part 2)_**

For our two heroes, it was a nice moment to be had, Star finally told Marco that she didn't want to be alone for the dance and Marco insisting to go with her, sacrificing his chances with Jackie just so he can make Star happy. This is an act of kindness, or at least that's what Mason thinks what that is.

From afar May watched quietly, anger growing within her and Mason, or was it envy? Mason was quite furious, his well of envy was now replaced with a funnel of kindness, this sickened the Bearer of Envy, it was a friendship without resentment, no hatred towards one's successes or fortunes, none of that, their friendship was genuine, or was it a romance? Nevertheless, the well of envy that Mason fed upon became little to nothing, for Star got what she wanted, and she was happy, when the two heroes finally broke up the hug they giggled, it was so heartwarming, Mason wanted that...They don't deserve it, Mason deserves it, he is the bearer of envy, the one who directs hatred through their desires for another one's possessions, he deserves at least one bit of kindness, one small bit...

Their happiness, they don't deserve it, and Mason will end them, nothing personal or anything, he was assigned a mission, Mason will listen and Mason will do. Of course being a copy of a pretty girl with black hair, Mason wants to surprise our two heroes.

"Hey Star!" May said as she quickly walked up to our heroes, still showing that rather implacid smile that only irked our two heroes more than anything else.

"It seems like you got what you wanted! Looks like we didn't have to kidnap Jackie after all!" May, Star's eyes quickly widen in response, Marco had a similar reaction but not before turning to Star and asked in a confused tone.

"What?" Star was going to explain but unfortunately May spoke instead.

"Well...my friend wanted you to go to the dance with you! But you were already taken, so we decided to kidnap her so when the dance comes, you'll be stood up, then Star, being a good person will swoop in!" May said in a polite tone, Marco quickly turned to Star. His face, it showed signs of both confusion and belief that May's word's are true, but then again, they are true...

"Is that True?" was all he asked, he looked hurt,trust has been broken in a single sentence, this got Star to regret even talking to May, to even agree to May's scheme, she looked down to the ground, disappointed in herself and with a large pang of guilt, she only said.

"I'm sorry..." May giggled as a response.

"Now, I can sense some heavy tensions between you two, I can help repair this friendship!" May said with another giggle.

"And I can just to do that by..." May voice suddenly became deeper, causing our two heroes to look at her with questions, her eyes became full on emerald, and in a puff of smoke, what replaced May's spot was a giant humanoid snake demon, he had a body structure of a human but dark green scales were his skin, the robes and hood that Mason wore was now all tattered due to his increased size, his armor was crude and savage, with many black spikes covering around various plates of iron and metal, what he held in his left hand was a rather large spear, so grateful to have such a finely-made spear, its blade was emerald green and everything else was pitch black. His face was not covered by his hood revealing a mixture between Mewnian and serpent, his eyes were pure emerald green, and to top it all off, he has a cool tail now, it has spikes at the end just to look ever more threatening. He laughed fiendishly as he observed his newly found strength, all due to feeding off of Star's envy.

"Killing you two..." Mason said deeply as our two heroes looked at him in horror.

"For I am Mason! Bearer of Envy!" Mason said with a hearty laugh.

"Before I break you underneath my feet...I would like to thank you Star Butterfly..." Mason said smugly Star looked at Mason with confusion.

"For giving me this more easier envied form, due to your envy of Jackie's position, hehe, you fed me so much I can finally speak more than one word per sentence!" Mason said.

Our two heroes looked at their new foe, already doubt started to course through the two, although Star has doubts about fighting this new foe, Marco had doubts that if Star was really willing to go through drastic measures to get Marco to go with to the dance with her.

"Now, I'll show you how to properly use your wand Star Butterfly..." Mason said, his voice having noticeably more venom when he said her name.

"COPY!" Mason said as suddenly a wand appeared in Mason's free hand, it was almost exactly like Star's the only difference is that it was color emerald green and black. Mason inspected his new weapon.

"Star how could you do something like kidnapping just to go to the dance with me?" Marco said to Star, his voice having genuine betrayal to the point that Star actually flinched from how betrayed Marco sounded.

"It's simple, human boy, she was just jealous!" Mason answered Marco, Marco once again looked at Star.

"NOW DIE!" Mason said as he pointed his wand at the two heroes, instantly a ray of darkness shot out of the wand, our two heroes quickly dodged it.

"SHADOW STRIKE!" Mason yelled instantly his wand then created three swords, all made of pure green envy, all three of them pointed at Marco in particular and then all three of the swords rushed to Marco, before Marco got skewered, Star quickly got in front of him.

"Bubble shield!" She said, instantly a shield covered our two heroes, the blades made contact to the shield, the blades shattering instantly, but the shield also deteriorated as a result. Mason then roared and then charged to our two heroes, spear pointing forwards with the intent to kill. Our two heroes quickly dodged the speak lunge, Mason roared in response.

"JADE SERPENTS RISE!" Said, his wand glowed with emerald energy, and in green puffs of smoke, what appeared were large green serpents, they hissed violently as the group of jade serpents charged to both Star and Marco.

"Marco, if we don't survive this, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry..." Star said to Marco as they both got into a battle stance, Star waited for a response.

"Hahaha! You think you can be forgiven!? No one forgave me and it will only happen to you!" Mason as an attempt to emotionally break Star, and it would have succeeded if Marco didn't spoke.

"Don't worry Star, we can talk about this later..." Marco said reassuring Star with a confident smile, Star looked at Marco, that smile alone gave her the same amount of confidence that Marco has.

"Yeah, cause we know we're going to survive this." This got Mason to growl rather angrily, the jade serpents quickly prepared to attack, the first wave came first for there was about seven of them in total, Star swing her wand like some sort of mace, when the wand made contact with a jade serpent they immediately turned to jaded dust, Marco quickly defeated his jade serpent through some very strong karate chops, they too also turned to dust when they made contact with Marco.

"Rise once more warriors!" Mason said as instantly the piles of dust are immediately turned back to its serpent-like state. Our two heroes quickly defeated them once more only to be turned back.

"It's the wand!" Marco said as he dodged a serpent bite and quickly kicked it turning it back into a dust pile.

"What?" Star said as she quickly blasted a serpent with a ray of rainbows

"We need to destroy his wand!" Marco said right before he was bitten by one of the serpents in his leg causing him to gasp in pain.

"Marco!" Star said right before getting bitten as well, quickly as a response she destroyed that serpent with a wand swing, leaving a small wound on Star's arm as the serpent turned to dust.

"GIVE UP!" Mason said as his wand began to glow brighter and brighter causing more serpents of jade to appear to the point that they all circled around our two heroes. Doubt began to course through our two heroes, being heavily out-numbered, the two need to act quickly or else they would be no more. Our two heroes stood back-to-back to one another. Star looked at Marco, he was breathing heavily, fatigue started to grow within our two heroes, they weren't winning this battle, in fact Mason was winning, all because of that pale imitation of Star's wand. All seems quite hopeless for Star, that is until she got an idea.

"Marco, I need you to jump on my mark..." as expected from such request Marco was about to raise a question that until Star answered all of his possible questions for him.

"Once you jump, I'm going to try this special magical attack, it won't effect you if are in the air, got it?" Star said to her 'friend'. With some doubt but without another question he nodded.

"Alright...3...2...1!" Star shouted, Marco instantly jumped and then Star yelled.

"Blue Thunder Bomb!" instantly Star's wand glowed with the colors of the rainbow, but blue was the most prominent, she quickly swung the wand to the ground, causing a shockwave to emit through the ground, instantly all of the jade serpent were all destroyed as they made contact with the shockwave, Mason was also hit by the shockwave causing the Bearer of Envy to actually stumble about as he tried his best to remain on his own two feet, all in the while Marco quickly landed on his own feet, not at all harmed by Star's attack.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple shockwave think agai-" Mason was about to finish his sentence until Marco kicked Mason's wand off his hand causing him to gasp in surprise, the wand, like glass shattered when it made contact to the ground, shattering into hundred's of black and emerald shards

"NOOO!" Mason roared in rage, before quickly turning his attention to Marco, with surprising speed Mason grabbed Marco by his neck raising him off the ground as he pointed his spear at the teenage boy.

"Marco!" Star said frantically as she tried to move closer to Marco, only for Mason to drive the spear ever so closer to Marco's heart.

"Don't make any sudden movements or else you fall into despair!" Mason threatened.

"Give me the wand...Now!" Mason demanded. Star looked at Marco, he was telling her no, to not give Mason the wand, to not give evil a chance in becoming the bane of existence, that form of nobleness made Star actually want to give Mason the wand if it meant he would spare Mason's life.

"Time's ticking Star Butterfly!" Mason threatened. After some thought, Star sighed, this got Mason to laugh.

"Seems like you made your decision..." he said as Star walked up Mason, at wand not being held aggressively. Mason quickly dropped Marco allowing him to breathe a lot more easier.

"Star don't do it!" Marco said Star quickly turned to Marco and gave him a wink, Marco still had doubts but nevertheless allowed Star to roll with her plan.

"Alright, you win Mason..." Star said somberly, Mason laughed in response.

"If you thought putting down Marco first was a good idea." Star said rather smugly. Mason upon hearing this quickly realized his mistake.

"But I guess you were to envious of the wand that you made a stupid mistake." Star said, Mason growled in response.

"Do you know what's the opposite of envy Mason?" Star asked the Bearer of Envy. The Envy Bearer did not respond. Intent of now using his most strongest attack on the young princess.

"Don't worry, I already know." Star said, instantly her wand started to glow with this strange reddish pink energy.

"You think you can kill me with a simple blast of your wand?" Mason said to try to intimidate the Princess, but to no avail, quickly Mason took several steps back away from Star fully aware to what Star could do with the wand she wields

"Don't regret your mistakes Star Butterfly..." Mason said as he took another step back, his right hand glowed in an emerald hue of energy. Star and Mason stood about eight feet away from each other. Star stood her ground silently as she wanted Mason to make his move.

"Fine then! Guess I'll pry that wand from your cold dead hands!" Mason roared.

"But I can't pry them open for your carcass will be nothing but jade!" Mason said, and Mason will do. He quickly raised at his energy hued hand at Star and instantly a beam of emerald and black energy shot out. The beam of pure envy came zooming to Star. Star quickly dodged the beam, the beam instead collided with a tree and instantly the tree turned to pure jade.

"Stand still!" he yelled as shot out another beam, the beam once again zoomed to Star, but instead of dodging she ready her attack.

"Reflection Crystal mirror!" Star said, instantly a mirror appeared right in front of her. The beam of envy made contact with the mirror but instead of turning the mirror into pure jade, the beam instead bounced off shooting it back at Mason.

"Well, this is not going to end well..." Mason said already knowing his fate mere seconds before the reflected beam struck the Bearer causing him to screech in pain as he fell to the ground. Once he did Star quickly ran up to Marco to check if he was alright.

"I'm sorry Marco! I didn't know she was some giant snake demon!" Star said as she quickly helped Marco stand up, Marco was about to say something, that is until our two heroes heard Mason laughing, our two heroes walked up to the Bearer of Envy, his body was slowly becoming jade, yet his laugh indicates that he doesn't care if he meets his end.

"You think this is over!?" He said with a snicker.

"The other Bearers of Despair will come, they will show no mercy, for they will have their vengeance over my death!"

"Be ready Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, for evil always find a way..." Mason said as he fully turned to jade, his own desires and and his own envy ironically being the end of him. His body then turned to dust, just like his serpents of jade, the only thing that was left was his weapon.

Our two heroes looked at each other, Star wanted to hug him, so she did, not before Marco said.

"You got a lot of explaining to do..." Star looked to the ground in guilt, knowing completely that this whole battle was her fault. And so our two heroes still went to school despite battling a envious monster from the same dimension Star originated, and having a couple of battle wounds, of course they weren't serious at all but a bandage is in order. Of course Star told Marco everything, except the real reason why she wanted to go to the dance with him, she told him the plan that 'May' made, she told him that her words also convinced her to even agree with her. She told him that she envied Jackie's position. She told him everything.

"Please forgive Marco..." Star said, her voice had a clear tone of regret and guilt, Marco didn't respond to Star.

"I know what I did was wrong, just please forgive me..." She pleaded, Marco still didn't respond. Finally after a couple seconds of silence, Marco responded to her pleads

"I forgive you..." Instantly Star's face lit up with her usual bubbly smile and immediately hugged Marco. Her cheeks being flustered as she embraced him.

"But..." Once Star heard that she instantly broke up the hug.

"We're not going to the dance." Marco said, this instantly got Star's eyes to widen.

"What!? Why!?" Star said her voice having clear surprise.

"Maybe because you went completely nuts when I told you I already had someone to go with." Marco answered. Star frowned not wanting Marco to remind her what she done.

"So what's our plan for tonight?" Star asked, clearly curious and wanting an answer.

"I was thinking, maybe we should just stay home for the night, watch a movie, eat nachos, nothing crazy..." Marco said as he inspected his bite mark that one of the Jade serpent's gave him. Star mentally sighed, it will have to do.

**Lord Alistair's Domain.**

Lord Alistair, like any mortal, like any mortal god, requires rest, so there he was, resting, his eyes closed as he sat on his golden throne, the only light in his throne room, being more dimmer than it used to be, can't sleep with a bright light basking you with it's presence. He finally was able to doze off in slumber after several moments of pure silence.

"Lord Alistair..." A Bearer of Despair said, her voice was noticeably feminine, she had a strong tone of kindness in her voice but it also had streaks of deviance, she wore blue robes that covered her figure. This instantly got the God Of Despair to sit up and in a clearly annoyed voice said.

"What is it you want Luxuria!?" The God of Despair said, The Bearer of Despair known as Luxuria backed up slightly in response.

"I just wanted to tell you that Mason's dead..." This instantly made Alistair to get off of his seat.

"WHAT!?" Alistair said, clearly in a state of rage.

"Guess you underestimated Star and whatever her boyfriend's name is, you should have listened to me, told you that big things comes in small packages" Luxuria said. Alistair, quickly walk close to Luxuria, with Alistair towering over Luxuria, he quietly said, with a somber tone.

"Your right..." Alistair said, and so he walked back to his throne and sat on that golden seat, resting his head on his throne's arm rest.

"Well, what should we do now?" Alistair asked his personal assistant.

"Grow a spine and flick ludo off?" Luxuria suggested nonchalantly. After a couple of seconds of silence, Alistair finally spoke.

"No...They only killed Mason because of dumb luck, that's the only reason why their heads aren't impaled through posts" Alistair said, almost mentally convincing himself that his words are completely true, Luxuria looked at Alistair as if he was insane.

"Ira will kill them, Luxuria, send Ira to earth, tell him to bring me their heads, and the wand..." Alistair said. Luxuria sighed and did what Alistair said, clearly convinced that the battle-hungry and unreasonable Ira can follow through.


	6. Chapter 6: Bearer Of Wrath

**Chapter 6: Bearer of Wrath**

**Another Dimension that (luckily)** **Wasn't****Earth**

This dimension was strange for Ira, it was filled with bright colors and small talking animals that can fly and use magic, it was so fun for Ira to see such innocent talking animals be friendly to him without bias, without prejudice, it was so innocent, they talked about the magic of friendship and it was so powerful that it was evil's bane, for they believe that evil does not know friendship, but Ira knows friendship, so without any form of mercy Ira killed any citizen he could find as he wander throughout that dimension's world, like those talking animals, he did it without prejudice and bias, he ate their flesh and skin their hides, after a day of non-stop slaughter, content for his deeds of battle and feeling proud of the many trophies he obtain, he left that world and set his sights to return to Alistair's domain to make his allies enjoy his spoils of genocide.

**Alistair's Domain**

So as the dimension that Ira fought in blood bag has finally been popped and being flatlined , Ira finally went back to Alistair's domain, bearing trophies and dead bodies to display his strength, and to piss off Rize and Luxuria for they always get angry at him whenever he show's them a couple of heads on wooden pikes. He will give the skinned bodies to Beelze, he will surely cook them, make them actually taste good for their meat is foul but then again, it's what to expect from sentient humanoid's for they all just skin and bones and nothing more.

He showed off his newly acquired heads to Luxuria and Rize, both of them gave him the same reaction as they always did, disgust, in fact, Luxuria slapped Ira in the face because of it, he only laughed in response, stating that they don't have spines, he gave the bodies to Beezle who humbly accepted his new ingredients that he must experiment on, and he finally presented himself to his master, but instead of obtaining praise from his master, he instead received a mission.

"It's been one day since Mason died by accident..." Alistair said to the Red Bearer, his voice becoming louder when he mentioned that Mason's death was caused by accident.

"I want you to carry on his task Ira, bring me Star Butterfly's head and wand..." Alistair commanded Ira who nodded in response without a second thought, and so Ira dropped all of his trophies and spoils of battle, Luxuria with a form of reluctance opened a dimensional portal to earth.

"She's followed by a boy named Marco, make them infight, meddle with their relationship, then break them apart!" Alistair commanded as he curled one of his hands into a fist.

"I will Master, for anger can course through anyone, may it be god or mortal..." Ira said confidently right before entering into the portal, his robes still doused in blood.

After Ira left Alistair's Domain to earth, Luxuria quickly closed it, and glared at her 'Master'.

"Can't believe that you made the Psychopath do Mason's mission, you know how over exaggerated he is?" Luxuria said to Alistair who didn't even made eye contact with her, but he made an audible scoff.

"I suppose that Beezle will have to dig another hole then..." Luxuria said rebelliously, This instantly got Alistair to glare at Luxuria. She shrugged when Alistair did so.

"I'm just stating the truth, Alistair, maybe you should give Ira some help, because you know, sending one bearer worked out really well..." Luxuria said, her tone of voice being deep in snarkiness.

"I know it didn't work, it was just dumb luck is the reason why those two children slain the Bearer of Envy, Only reason!" Alistair said with a confident tone.

"And Mason's own envy is also the only reason." Luxuria retorted causing Alistair to huff in annoyance.

**Earth, Saturday, Diaz Residence**

If Star was being honest, she actually enjoy her night with Marco, they watched a couple of movies, stayed up late due to being Friday, they ate nachos, and enjoyed each other's company, which Star really appreciated, of course our two heroes needed rest after defeating the Bearer of Envy, so instead of going to the dance, Marco almost as a way to not show that he and Star was a pair to the school, decided to stay at home for the night, although Star did enjoy last night, she's still at the same position as she was before the dance, only a friend and not a girlfriend.

But the thing that was is truly on her mind was how proficient Mason was at using the Royal Magic Wand, sure his was a carbon copy but he knew exactly what to do with it, shouting out specific words to summon serpents and summoning swords that were made of shadows, did he use the Royal Magic Wand before? Star pondered if that was true. Another strange thing that happened was that Mason's weapon, the spear with a jade blade still remained, heck, Marco even kept the spear, as a reminder that he forgave Star for losing her mind and essentially accepting a deal with a envious devil. Of course another reason could be the fact that it is a cool looking-spear, pitch black handle that surprisingly compliments the green blade. Another reason could be that Marco needed something more if Mason's allies head to earth bearing the desire for Star's head and wand. But these are just assumptions, for all could Star know Mason was just lying and he was some random mercenary hired by Ludo.

All of these thoughts were interrupted by a board snapping coming from Marco's room, instantly worry started to course through Star, and so, she quickly ran to Marco room. But what she saw was something that wasn't out of the ordinary for Star ever since she arrived on earth and residing in the Diaz residence, what she saw was Marco in his karate gi with green belt and all, breaking wooden planks with a simple karate chop, but unlike those other days for which his strikes were controlled and calm, his strikes were more agitated. It was so noticeable that Star even ask what made Marco so bothered.

"I'm just practicing for my Karate tournament tomorrow." He said normally, as he set up another board, Star mentally slapped herself, she forgot that Marco had a tournament tomorrow against a kid known as Jeremy Birnbuam.

"You see Star, Martial Arts is all about honor and discipline." Marco continued, then all of a sudden his mood quickly changed to aggression.

"And that's why tomorrow, I'm going to kick Jeremy Birnbaum's butt!" Marco said as he practiced a couple of strikes

"Jeremy Birnbaum, isn't that kid like six years younger than you?" Star said, Marco quickly huffed in response.

"He's just this creep in my dojo who's only any good because his rich parent's buy him fancy equipment and private lessons!" Marco said in response in a defensive tone.

"But on sunday..." Marco said as he placed an extra wooden plank on top of the other. This plank was twice as thick than the plank on top one.

"He's gonna get a taste of this!" Marco said as he raised his to prepare a karate chop, and when he did do the karate chop, he broke the first plank with little to no effort, but he strangely didn't break the second one. This caused Marco to shout in frustration, and then he did another karate chop, the plank still didn't break, in fact, Marco's hand was hurt more so than the actual plank of wood.

"Damn it!" Marco said as his felt his hand sting in pain from his failed attempts of chopping a plank of wood with only his hands

"Maybe you're getting little bit too in to it..." Star said to try and calm her friend down. Luckily Marco realized this and actually tried to calm down, he sat on his bed, Star as a effort to get closer to him, sat right next to him.

"I just want to be better than Jeremy..." Marco said quietly.

"He's needs to learn that private lessons and flashier karate gear doesn't make you better..."Star was going to say something but was interrupted with the knocking of the house's front door. Marco quickly got up from his bed and answered the door, leaving Star in his room, she sighed sadly as a response. There goes her chances...

Marco opened the door, no one was on Marco's doorstep, a ding-dong ditch, people still do these nowadays based on this successful attempt, Marco was going to close his door with a grumble, that is until he noticed a piece of paper on the ground, quickly he picked it up, it was a red paper that compliments with its black text, it displayed nothing more. What it said on the paper was.

'_Do you want to dominate this karate tournament this Sunday!?, Then come to this address and learn from the Master of Karate! If you have this flyer then you can get lessons for free.' _Marco read, it seems quite fishy, for he can clearly see the other houses doorstep's and they didn't have the same flyer as he did, but then again, maybe this distributor knows who can do karate and who can't. It was free though, everything's better if it's free right?

"Who was at the front door?" Star asked in a rather polite tone, Marco quickly turned to his friend and simply said.

"It's just some flyer for free karate lessons, should I go?" Marco asked his friend for advice.

"You should probably take them, you need all the help you can get to defeat Jeremy..." Star said, almost amusingly as Marco considers the eight-year old kid was a legitimate challenge for Marco's karate. Which admittedly, is quite amusing.

"Really?" Marco responded, Star gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"But can I come with you?" Star asked with her usual bubbly tone, hoping to spend more time with her crush.

"Of course you can." Marco said kindly, Star smiled in response.

"Just don't go crazy again." Marco said with a small snicker of laughter, Star quickly retracted her smile and looked down slightly. Marco seeing that his best friend was hurt by his comment, said in a guilty voice.

"Sorry..."


	7. Chapter 7: An Unpleasurable Origin

**Chapter 7: A Unpleasurable Origin **

**_Alistair's Domain: The Library of Mortality._**

_Once upon a time, there was a man of great renown, his name was Masson Butterfly, despite being a part in the royal Butterfly Family, he lacked that regal splendor or general authority that his brother had, his clothes were usually caked in dirt from helping out farms and tinged with the smell of forest from his isolated sleep overs in groves. he was considered by the common folk the only good Butterfly, humble, honorable and amiable yet powerful when his home is threatened with evil, unlike his brother, he understood the common folk, he would spend months outside of the main city and dwell in small villages, practicing kindness to the common folk without bias, without prejudice, just to see the smiles of the common folk, despite this however, Masson was always riddled with envy towards his brother, maybe it was the fact that his brother was the favorite, maybe it was the fact that he wasn't officially the user of the Royal Magic Wand but instead his brother was, despite using the wand and using it more often._

_This Angered the usually kind and respectable Masson, so after his Brother became the King of all of Mewni, Masson left the dimension of Mewni, wanting to explore more, but that was more an escape goat to try to block his real reasons of leaving his native home._

_Years past, His brother now had a queen along with a daughter, a daughter that was as free-spirited as he was, a diamond in the rough, sometimes every so often Masson would visit Mewni just to check on his Brother's daughter, just to make sure she has the same virtues as he did, not her father's narrow mindedness or her Mother's desire for complete control , and most often or not, she did have Masson's virtues, she was friendly to everyone she met, she treated everyone as equals despite being a princess of the state._

_Despite being a good Mentor to a young princess, his brother and now sister disapprove of his presence, his dirty brown clothes and his resentment towards his brother was very apparent, believing that Masson was bad influence to their daughter they forbid him from ever entering Mewni ever again, if he did, he would be personally hunted by the King's guard. So then he left, his envy and hatred became so bad he wanted to kill, so then he created the Harbingers, their purpose was to eliminate evil but Masson's reason for even creating the Harbingers was to get his mind off of his hatred towards his brother and sister in law._

_He was the leader of the Harbingers; the five Harbingers went from dimension to dimension slewing evil with board and sword, however, all it took was a deal with the devil to become devils themselves, ironically, it was Masson to agree with Alistair's offer for it was his envy that confided him from seeing Star ever again._

_So then Masson became Mason, his mind has been broken to the point of being a void of nothing, his envy became his reasoning, his skin became akin to a snake an animal to be used to represent envy and jealously above all else. He became Alistair's most loyal minion, willing to kill anything for his master without a second thought. He became the opposite from what he was, he lacked honor, he lacked kindness, and he lacked empathy._

_His last task for his Master was to slay the princess that was the biggest reason why he agreed to get a change in character, without a second Mason listened, and Mason will do…_

_That is until he was killed due to his own envy, allowing him to finally rest in a permanent slumber, something that Masson greatly needed as his soul was finally free from a body of evil. _

Luxuria wrote on a scroll, she somberly coiled up the parchment and proceeded to place the scroll in the Library's personal records, personal meaning that it was scrolls and books of previous Bearers of Despair, unlike every other book in the Library which were essentially personal records for every living being…

Something that confuses even Alistair to this day, the Library of Mortality was a massive collection of scrolls, parchments and files, the Library was endless in length and endless in height, almost being a another world and the only way to get into this world was through a simple small door. Despite all these books and scrolls, they weren't real literature; they were just records for every living being that was capable of sentience.

Luxuria, being the Bearer of Lust, is the only person that is able to enter into the Library of Mortality, the whole point of this library is to give the Bearer of Lust their target's personal information, this includes, preferred sexual orientation, likes, dislikes, preferred race to intercourse with, preferred sexual traits, current relationship status, a short story of said person and least importantly according to Alistair, preferred personality.

With all access to the stingiest personal information you can get, this library can corrupt the Bearer of Lust to a very high degree, fortunately for Luxuria she has a high form of privacy to people in general, using the library to record actual stories and actual literature, her first non-lustful story was the story of Mason, using Mason's personal profile and current events to craft a beautiful story.

Although despite Luxuria's privacy for people she doesn't even know, she's guilty at looking at her 'allies' personal records, she learned that Rize prefers kind and morally-strong women, she learned that Ira is bisexual, and she also learned that Alistair dislikes sex in general which could be the reason why he has a wife and yet they hadn't had a child yet. Yes, the self-proclaimed God of Despair has a wife, something that both perplexes and weirds Luxuria out to this day.

Nevertheless, Luxuria was given a task from Alistair, and that is to research Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, Luxuria did it with reluctance, after several minutes of researching Marco and Star, she come to the conclusion that they should probably be a couple, their personalities are almost the exact opposite of one another, they also have the same likes and dislikes, it's quite strange that they don't really seem to be in a relationship of some kind, although based off of Star's current relationship status, Star wants to be with Marco, but Marco is not giving her the same response…

**Earth**

Our two heroes arrived at the address the red flier had, it was your ordinary middle-class house, except that it had a beautiful garden upfront, with roses and tulips and many other flowers that can bring the aroma of happiness to one's sinuses.

"Well, this is it…" Marco said to his friend. She nodded in response, only caring about spending time with Marco, but instead of Marco genuinely spending time with Star, he instead only brought her along to this session of Karate lessons

"Are you sure about this Marco?" Star asked right before Marco knocked on the front door.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat Jeremy." Marco responded as he quickly knocked on the front door of the house. Near instantly the door was opened, the person who answered the door was a rather well-dressed young man, he wore a black suit with a red undershirt with a black tie to go along with the black suit, his hair was brown and was slick back. His face was fair but his eyes were colored ember, which is quite unusual.

"Hello you two, what do you need?" he said in a polite tone, his voice was thick with a strong accent.

"Are you teaching karate lessons for the tournament tomorrow?" Marco asked politely, once the man heard it he smiled slightly.

"Yes I am teaching some lessons, I suppose you would like some lessons?" He asked politely.

"And I see you have a flier, so it's all free of charge." He said convincingly.

"Well, if its the real deal then sure!" Marco said excitedly.

"Cool! Well, come in!, come in!" He said ever so politely as he welcomed both Marco and Star into his humble abode. The house was extremely clean, it had many rugs but all of them seem properly washed and dried today, the walls were white and seem to shine due to its sanitation.

"First things first, my name is Roman, what's your's?" The man in suit now known as Roman said with a small smile, the same smile that May/Mason usually made. Something that Star quickly noticed.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Students, Bad Teachers

**Chapter 8: Good Students, Bad Teachers**

**Alistair's Domain**

Rize and Luxuria, two Bearers of Despair that have some form of morality, because of their sense of black and white with a thin line of grey, they like to spend time with each other, knowing that neither of them will talk about senseless violence or resentful envy or apathetic laziness or their own self-righteousness, so as expected, one has developed feelings for one another for while the other is completely oblivious to it, unrequited love is the worst love isn't it?

Luxuria, being the Bearer of Lust and all, knows exactly what are Rize's pleasures and she exploits it like mad so maybe he can take the hint that she likes him, but as of Saturday, their was not a single sign of success, maybe Luxuria wasn't trying hard enough, or maybe it's because of the fact that Rize hates himself so much that he only thinks about his self-resentment, not believing anyone would harbor feelings for the Bearer of Greed.

This is the biggest reason why Luxuria seems to respect a person she doesn't even personally know, even though she read their personal information. Star Butterfly is in the same predicament, harboring feelings toward another yet their obliviousness is the biggest reason why their apart. Their both literally in the same position as each other, the only difference is that Luxuria is at least trying to win Rize's oblivious affections, Star is just being quiet, something that does not help when it comes to winning your love for its easy for someone to swoop in take their love.

Because of this, Luxuria wants to interfere, not with the intent to kill but rather with the intent to give Star some advice in wooing your romantic interest, because you know, The Bearer of Lust is known for being very experienced in courtly love, and cleanliness, and honesty...

**Elsewhere in Alistair's Domain**

Beelze was in his private quarters, he was quietly cooking things like he usually does, his private quarters wasn't even a real quarter to begin, more like a gigantic kitchen with many cauldrons containing large quantities of food that he cooked, in fact he had seven cauldrons that contain his allies most favorite food, he knows that Luxuria loves full-fried fish, he knows that Ira enjoys black stew and he knows that Rize likes plain-old freshly-baked bread, something that perplexes Beelze for someone as greedy as Rize dislikes something so unvalued by many people throughout many dimensions

Beelze, like Luxuria was a Bearer of Despair before the Harbingers turned into the rest of the Bearers of Despair, so, because of this, they lack that complete control that Alistair has compared to the Harbinger-Bearer's, Beelze honestly didn't care, as long as no one interrupts his cooking and eating, and feeding the rest of his 'friends' something that only Rize and Luxuria seem to appreciate unlike the rest. Despite this he keeps quiet, more focused on testing his new ingredients on various dishes to see if they were delectable enough to be eaten voraciously by himself.

Every so often, Beelze would always think about the times before he became the Bearer of Gluttony, his race, his species are infamously known for their incredibly big appetite, having a desire to devour and consume almost twice as much as their body weight and having no real effect on their weight besides muscle gain. Despite being the Bearer of Gluttony, Beelze doesn't cook to only feed himself, he cooks for others, he cooks for Alistair,Luxuria, Rize,Ira, Kassius and Vox, despite having varying results in praise, Beelze simply accepts this and goes on his daily activities to pass the time as the Bearer's of Despair personal cook.

**Earth**

"Alright..." Roman said to our two heroes as the three were out in the backyard of Roman's house, it had another patch of rose bushes allowing the roses aroma to envelop in the backyard, Roman was now in his own karate gi, his belt was black with red outlines and his gi was black as well, Marco was also in his karate gi showcasing his green belt, something that Roman quickly noticed.

"First things First Marco-san, Karate is not always about breaking wooden boards and wooden dummies." Roman said as he pointed to a training dummy and a stack of wooden planks

"Marco-san?" Star said in a confused tone only really focused on that rather than the actual lessons, but why would she care? She wasn't the one taking lessons

"Karate is all about vigor, fervor and most importantly, skill..." Roman continued, his voice becoming noticeably more annoyed when Star interrupted his teachings

"I thought it was all about Honor and Discipline..." Marco said in a reciting tone. This got Roman to laugh rather loudly.

"Well, sometime ago, A wise man once said to me, Only a heathen would fight without honor but then again, only a moron would fight with honor." Roman said as motioned to Marco to walk up to him.

"Martial arts isn't about Honor nor Discipline, it's about the desire to defeat your opponents!" Roman said as he quickly got into a battle stance.

"They train with boards and sandbags, if you want to truly dominate the competition, you must train with something that can hit back!" Roman said.

"So fight me!" Roman said as he waited for Marco to make his move. Marco nodded to his new teacher and quickly prepared a karate strike, Roman silently smiled to himself. With little effort, Roman simply sidestepped out of the way, as a response Marco quickly kick to where Roman was, only to miss once more.

"But based on your incompetence Marco, I don't need to hit back!" Roman said tauntingly. Marco didn't respond as he his onslaught of various strike and kicks, most of them were dodged by the surprisingly agile Roman.

"Come on now Marco-san! You need to be at least some form of a challenge to Jeremy Birnbaum!" Roman said once again in a taunting tone. Marco huffed in response, his eyes noticeably forming a glare. Marco's strikes and chops became a lot more faster as a result of Roman's words, because of this burst of speed, Roman was now starting to struggle when it came to dodging Marco's various strikes of the karate variety.

"Finally, your actually trying to hit me! Does me mentioning Jeremy's and his greatness angers you!?" Roman said deviously as he snickered, that was until he was hit right in the face, which caused Roman to accidentally fall to the ground, as he looked up, he saw a sight that made him become elate in achievement. What he saw was a glaring Marco, his anger almost radiated from him like a red and black gas, the red and black mist going into Roman's nostrils as he fed off of Marco's anger...

That is until Marco quickly calmed down once he accomplished his goal in hitting Roman.

"Good job Marco-san..." Roman said humbly as he quickly got up, Marco after accomplishing his goal return back to his normal state, something that greatly disappointed Roman, guess he's needs to exploit Marco's desire to win the tournament and beat Jeremy Birnbuam to Roman's advantage.

"Thanks, Roman..." Marco said as he quickly looked at Star to see her reaction, but instead of praise, it was instead suspicion towards Roman.

"Is there something wrong Star?" Marco asked his friend.

"Oh! Nothing..." Star said in response as she quickly looked away from Marco, Marco raised an eyebrow but nevertheless turned back to Roman. Wanting to have another task to do.

"Alright, so, what did you notice Marco-san?" Roman asked in a polite tone.

"When you got angry, when I reminded you of Jeremy Birnbaum, you were able to hit me..." Roman said as he didn't wait for Marco's response.

"So that means, I fight better when I'm mad?" Marco said, Roman with a small laugh quickly answered his question with a shake of the head, something that Star quickly took notice.

"See, the true winners of any battle are the ones who are openly desiring to participate in it." Roman said. Marco nodded clearly listening to Roman's words

"You seek the defeat of Jeremy Birnbaum, it empowers you, it gives you strength that makes you succeed, that is my lesson for you, Marco-san." Roman said with a assuring smile to Marco.

"Thank you...Master Roman." Marco said in a respectful tone, Roman smiled in a disturbing way as a response, Star slightly gasped as a response but she quickly stopped before the two took notice. Marco then bowed in respect to Roman, Roman with a form of hesitation bowed back but with the same amount of respect as Marco did.

"Now, let's break a couple of boards!" Roman said with a laugh, Marco nodded excitedly as a response, ready to use Roman's teachings on some wooden planks, Star sighed as she now has to watch Marco and his 'master' break planks of wood for a couple of hours, that is until nature called...

"Roman? Can I use your bathroom?" Star asked as she walked up to him.

"Well of course! You don't need to ask Star-san, just don't take the upstairs one, its plumbing isn't working properly." Roman said with a polite smile to Star, she politely smiled back. And so, Star went back into Roman's house, she was going to take the bottom floor's bathroom, that is until suspicion grew within Star or was it paranoia? Nevertheless Star went upstairs in Roman's house, like the rest of the house it was very clean, white walls that seems to be recently repainted, she went to the bathroom door and opened it but to Star's surprise...

It was just a normal bathroom, it even had a tub with one of those blinds so it can be a shower as well the curtains were strangely not drawn, but despite it being a normal bathroom, Star quickly smelled the scent of blood causing her to flinch, the copper-like smell of blood can be very strong, Star didn't see any blood, that it until she withdrew the shower curtain, and she almost vomited and gasped in shock as she looked at what was in the bath tub.

It was several butchered limbs of meat, the limbs casually stirred around in a large pool of blood. Star gagged violently as the withdrawn curtains now allowed the smell of blood and bacteria to develop in the bathroom.

"MARCO!" Star screamed without a second thought as she quickly ran down back into the backyard to see a confused Marco and Roman.

"What is it Star?" Marco asked, his voice having great concern.

"I went to the bathroom! And the BATHTUB WAS FILLED WITH BLOOD!" Star screamed in shock as he quickly pointed at Roman. Roman simply laughed in response and walked up to Star and in a polite smile.

"Told you not to go to the upstairs bathroom Star-san, that's why the plumbing is not working, I usually buy fresh meat, processed and packaged ones leave a foul taste in my mouth for my tongue is more used to freshly killed animals" Roman said as if it was normal to do something like that.

"Did you actually check the tub without inspecting the limbs?" Roman asked with a honest-to-god innocent questioning tone.

"No?" Star responded just as confused as her friend Marco was.

"Hah! Theres your problem, I was going to make lunch with them, they are beautiful ingredients for some delicious black stew, you're welcome to eat with me if you want." Roman asked kindly with the same disturbing smile that May would flash every so often. Star couldn't believe it, he talks as if a bathtub filled with blood was considered normal to both Earth and Mewni standards, Roman talks as if it was a normal thing for him, to buy freshly killed meat and then keep it in a bathtub in the upstairs bathroom.

"So, Marco and Star-san-san, you want to have lunch?" Roman asked with a kind smile, waiting for Marco and Star to answer.

"Then I can train you more after we digest!" Roman said to Marco with a quick laugh.

"Sure Roman, sounds nice!" Marco said causing Star Jaw to drop, how could Marco believe something as ridiculous as Roman's reason why there is a literally bloodbath in the upstairs bathroom.

"Don't you want to eat Star?" Marco said right before he walked back into Roman's house allowing a dumbfounded Star to regain her sense of common sense that was quickly lost due to Marco's believance of Roman's bloodbath explanation.

"Marco..." Star said to her friend.

"What it is Star?" he asked, once again concerned about Star's mood.

"Aren't you a little phased that Roman keeps a bloodbath in his bathroom, don't people of Earth don't do that?" She asked her friend. Marco shrugged as an response.

"Everyone's different on Earth, Star." Marco said with a positive smile, Star smiled in returned although she still had a form of suspicion deep inside her. May and Roman's smiles are exactly the same in terms of level of creepiness.

It was literally one day since after their battle against Mason, she still remembered those exact words he said as he began to turn into jade, basically warning her of what will happen to her and Marco. May and Roman's smiles are exactly the same in terms of level of creepiness

'_The other Bearers of Despair will come, they will show no mercy, for they will have vengeance over my death!' _Star thought in Mason's voice.

'_Be ready Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, for evil always finds a way...' _


	9. Chapter 9: Patience (Part 1)

**Chapter 9: Patience (Part 1)**

**Alistair's Domain**

Alistair sat upon his throne, looking at his crystal ball to see Ira bonding with his new student Marco Diaz, they were bonding through lessons and breaking boards, Alistair grunted loudly as a response, he knows exactly what Ira is doing, Ira is giving Marco false lessons and false teachings, teachings such as the usage of anger and having the will to inflict harm unto others, Ira will feed off of his new well of wrath, allowing Ira to become even stronger, and luckily for the Bearer of Wrath and the God of Despair, he has something that neither Star or Marco can defeat without each other.

Ira will use this pointless Karate tournament as a way to feed even more so, just in case if one well wasn't enough, there was probably even more wells of wrath to sprout at a Martial Arts tournament.

Alistair laughed deviously as he began to calculate his next move if Ira falls, which is impossible, for sweet anger courses through every living thing, Ira feeds off this nectar allowing him to become stronger and stronger than everyone else, even stronger than Alistair himself, something that he must keep in check at all times

Alistair now consider bringing in another Bearer to help Ira, just in case if Ira becomes too strong, another Bearer will be there to keep Ira in check and more importantly feed off of Star Butterfly's and Marco Diaz's personal desires as they fiddle with their emotions, Alistair laughed rather arrogantly, he's a great strategist.

"Luxuria!" Alistair shouted, after a couple of seconds later Luxuria arrived in a puff of purple and blue smoke, she somberly looked at the God of Despair and simply said in a nonchalant tone.

"What do you want?" She said, her eyes turning into an annoyed glare.

"I want you to accompany Ira to Earth, make Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz infight and keep Ira in check, just in case if he feeds too much to the point that he's stronger than me." Alistair said in a rather neutral tone. Not wanting to raise his voice.

"So you finally listened to me! That's like a new record or something." Luxuria responded with a smug smile, Alistair ignored Luxuria's smugness and simply said.

"And you know Ira will still follow you regardless if he's stronger than you right?" Luxuria continued, this time Alistair actually listened and nodded.

"Your right, I shouldn't be paranoid nor should I be accusing of mutiny, he's loyal just like you and the rest." Alistair said, not knowing that his sentence was somewhat rude.

"You really think I'm loyal." Luxuria asked in an honest tone truly wanting an answer.

"Of course I do what makes you think otherwise?" Alistair responded in a similar tone.

"I just expected you to not trust me, or anyone else besides yourself for that matter." Luxuria responded, still confused with Alistair's answer but still nailed him with the truth.

"Well now you know I actually treat my Bearer's like allies, not minions…" Alistair said with a rare smile, Luxuria smiled in response, it was genuine surprise for how honest Alistair was. Luxuria then felt something that she never felt before, at least for Alistair, she felt a sense a respect for the God of Despair, maybe it was that Alistair wasn't in a state of non-stop hatred, or maybe it was the fact that he legitimately trusts Luxuria despite what she's done behind his back.

"So, can you carry out the task I gave you?" Alistair asked politely, instead of demanding or commanding Luxuria.

"Of course I can…" Luxuria said as she disappeared in a puff of blue and purple smoke, somewhat more enthusiastic than before. Alistair laughed as Luxuria disappeared, complimenting himself with his flattery.

**Sunday, Earth**

After a day of watching Marco train with Roman, Star woke up somberly once more, once again disappointed in herself that she still bottled her affections towards Marco, but once more Marco has to do something that doesn't involve Star in any way besides watching him. Her drowsy state caused he to sloppily get off of her bed, wiping some eye crust or at least tried to without a mirror. She yawned loudly before removing her sleeping clothes, she took a sniff of herself and gagged in response, she smelled revolting, probably because she had to eat Roman's food, black stew had a strange smell and strangely stick to whoever who ate it.

Nevertheless our Heroine wanted to take a shower and luckily, Marco probably didn't used it, so Star could have some hot water for herself. She was going to take a shower, but her plans were stopped when for some odd reason, her room started to dim in light, slowly despite outside being clear as day in the morning. And then all of the sudden a voice spoke up; Star quickly grabbed her wand as a response, knowing that this situation could be dangerous.

"**Hello child…" **the voice said. In a kind tone complimenting this voice of amiableness with Femininity, Star as a response made her wand glow with energy, Star waited for the voice to show herself.

"**Do not worry love-stricken child, I am not an enemy…" **The voice said reassuringly.

"How do you know I-"

"**I always know where unrequited love is, allow me to introduce myself, I am Luxuria, I am an agent of love, and I can sense your heart-throbs, tell me child, what upsets you right now?" **The voice now known as Luxuria said in a helpful and kind tone. Star's wand quickly stopped glowing after Luxuria explained herself. Star sighed, both in somberness and in relief; at least she can vent her frustrations when it comes to love.

"It's just that the person I like is my best friend, and he only treats me that way…" Star said sadly followed by another sigh.

"And I keep giving him hints, but those hints just go over his head, and I'm too nervous to tell him upfront." Star continued as Luxuria quietly listened.

"**So you're afraid of what he might say if you tell that you love him?" **Luxuria asked, Star sighed once more and nodded, meanwhile a small blush began to arrive on Star cheeks

"Yeah, I'm scared that he might reject me or worse…" Star said her mood becoming less and less of her usual bubbly self.

"**Well a heart that yearns for another will slowly wither if you do not confront the other." **Luxuria said in a wise tone.

"You want me to tell Marco? Just don't bottle my feelings for him and just tell him!?" Star said completely surprised in Luxuria's very upfront advice.

"What happens if he-" Star once more was rudely interrupted by the Agent of Love.

"**It's better to learn the answer now, or you could bottle your love up, allowing other suitors to take your desire…" **

Luxuria allowed Star to sink her words into herself; Star quickly realized how bad it was to bottle your affections towards someone, especially if it your love was as oblivious to hints as Marco was, if she kept bottling her love up, that means that Marco won't ever know her affections, but if she would tell Marco straight up, she fears that Marco will reject her for various reasons, one reason being Jackie, which admittedly Star is still envious of.

Wait a second; Star is feeling envious right now, instantly Star's wand began to glow back to energetic state. Luxuria is asking questions that inspire something like Envy, and her last form of advice was basically telling Star that other people will take Marco something that made Star quite envious of their position with him.

"Why are you here Luxuria?" Star said rather threateningly. Luxuria laughed as a response.

"**To be honest..." **Luxuria then appeared right in front of Star, revealing her unhooded body, her body was that of a beautifully formed woman, she had fine curves, beautiful yellow hair and she was born with the right assets to make any man from any race fond over her, well that would happen, if she wasn't half-spider. Her back had several large spider-like appendages protruding out of her, her eyes were pitch black, lacking irises almost as if she didn't have eyes but instead two pools of nothing but a void. Her head also had two very noticeable horns and she wore a beautiful blue dress.

"I'm here to help you." Luxuria said honestly. Instantly Star got off of her bed and aimed her wand at Luxuria, Luxuria did not falter.

"You know that teacher that Marco is being taught by?" Luxuria said to Star, Star still aimed her wand at the Bearer of Lust but nevertheless was listening to her.

"Mason probably told you that he was the Bearer of Wrath, well, Roman or 'Ira' is the Bearer of Wrath." Luxuria said, she waited for Star's extreme shock but instead Star said.

"Hah! I knew it!" Star said accomplished in her ability to know that Roman was bad news

"I expected him to be an evil monster ever sense I found a tub full of blood in his upstairs bathroom!" Star said.

"That's why I'm here to help, Ira is an evil monster, he feeds off of rage, hatred and the desire to inflict harm, and that's why he's teaching Marco the wrong teaching of any martial art." Luxuria said to Star.

"You need to convince Marco to not fight in the tournament, I assume there will be a large amount of people there, Ira will be able to feed on a ton of wrath to the point that he'll probably decimate this world, so what we need to do is to convince your love to not participate in the tournament." Luxuria said to Star, Star's cheeks started to blush even more so than before when Luxuria mentioned Marco to be Star's love.

"So go on Star Butterfly, go tell your Marco to not participate in the tournament without telling him that Ira is a Bearer of Despair, I'll disappear for the time being…" Luxuria said with a hopeful smile to Star, before Star could ask why she couldn't just tell Marco what Roman really is, Luxuria disappeared in a puff of blue and purple smoke, Star's room finally lit back up allowing her to finally see clearly with the morning sun light lighting up her room.

"Okay, got to tell Marco that he has to not participate in the tournament, without telling him that Roman is a monster." Star told herself.

But then she realized something, why should she trust Luxuria? For all what Star could know Luxuria is the monster in this situation and Roman could just be a pawn or a normal person, or Luxuria could be Roman's true form, if he had a form to begin with. For all could Star know, Roman is just a weirdo, and Luxuria is pulling the strings

Nevertheless Star quickly got dressed, but then she realized she still smells horrible…

After taking a shower, Star quickly went to Marco's room, and there she saw Marco, in his karate gi, chopping down a stack of wooden boards with little to no effort at all. There were at least three wooden boards per stack. Something that Star quickly took notice.

"Hey Marco…" Star said as Marco quickly chop down another stack of wooden planks

"Hey Star!" Marco said enthusiastically as he placed another stack of boards onto the two cinder blocks

"See what I can do!" Marco said, after a couple seconds of preparing himself he raised his hand and swung it down, breaking through all three boards with little to no effort, something that amazed Star for it only took one day for Marco to go from one board to three.

"You know, Roman was right, if I just picture these boards as Jeremy's Birnbaums face, I can just break these with no effort at all!" He said happily, now knowing that he got this tournament in the bag. Marco turned his head to Star, allowing Star to almost gasp in shock, his eyes, Marco eyes were tinged with a red pigmentation, almost looking like it was bloodshot.

"Marco, your eyes…" Star said, Marco gave her a confused look.

"Their bloodshot…" Marco gave Star the same result.

"They are?" Marco said to Star almost as if she was crazy.

"It doesn't hurt though…" Marco said as he decided to ignore his bloodshot eyes and then placed another stack of boards so he can break them again.

"Hiyah!" Marco said as he strike the stack again, breaking the boards in two, Marco laughed in response as he inspected his hands, with a rather bloodthirsty grin that irked Star.

"Prepare yourself Jeremy…" Marco said darkly, his voice having the clear desire to hurt another person.

"Marco, I think Roman is a bad influence on you…" Star said as she tried not to test Marco's newfound attitude. Marco responded with this out-of-character glare, something that somewhat startled Star from how blunt his glare is.

"So Jeremy gets private lessons all the time and he gets a free pass, and when I get private lessons I get called out for it!?" Marco said quite angrily.

"It's not about Jeremy! I'm just worried that Roman changed you..." Star said. Marco huffed in response.

"I don't want you to participate in the Tournament tonight." Star said. Marco stood there as his anger was building up in him but before he could explode, Star continued.

"Because isn't karate all about Honor and Discipline?"

"Well Jeremy doesn't know that! I know that! That's why I want to fight him!" Marco answered defiantly as his eyes began to become more red.

"You know what!? I think you should just leave..." Marco said as he began to push Star out of his room.

"I need this Star! And I don't think your lightheadedness is going to help me win this!" Marco said as he closed on Star's face. Leaving Star standing in front of his room door.

"Lightheadedness?" Star said her voice being slightly hurt in tone.

"Yeah! Lightheadedness!" Marco responded in his room his voice still being quite agitated Star sniffled as a response, Marco never really told Star she was lightheaded nor did he ever openly insult her. She sighed loudly and she sat on the floor right next to Marco's door, trying to develop another way to stop Marco to go to the tournament. All in the While Ira fed off of Marco's anger.


	10. Chapter 10: Patience (Part 2)

**Chapter 10: Patience (Part 2)**

**Earth, Friday at Midnight**

Ira arrived at earth, he was in a quiet suburban neighborhood, no violence, no death, something that Ira quickly took notice, and he needed a hideout so he can stay quiet until the morning of the next day, his blood-soaked robes continually dripped on the concrete ground he was on. Without a second thought Ira took off his robes allowing his form to be revealed if anyone saw him, but luckily being at night in a suburb usually means darkness.

Ira will need to find a target, he will consume their flesh and he will take their place, simple, yet effective, now what he must do is to select one family from a beautiful variety of families he can pick but he decided on a house that has a beautiful garden upfront, it has roses and tulips and even sunflowers, so pretty that even the Bloodthirsty Ira took notice.

Ira walked to the garden, with this surprising amount of gentleness Ira picked a tulip, its purple petals greatly contrasting his crimson red armor, without a second thought Ira stashed the tulip in one of his many's burlap pouches that contains a lot of things that can make someone unlike Ira vomit in disgust. Nevertheless Ira looked at the house, he quietly nodded to himself knowing exactly what he must do.

Quietly ever so quietly, Ira must lock-pick the door, using one of his pin knifes he quickly picked the door, and after a couple of attempts he finally got the door open, Ira smiled to himself knowing that he's still good at lock-picking, he entered into the house, it was a typical house, beautiful rugs, white walls and shelves filled with pictures with frames and all. Ira silently nodded to himself once more, guess he has to replace these pictures with something else. Speaking of picture Ira grabbed one and looked at it, what he saw was a family of three, a mother, a father and a daughter no more than six. Ira grunted loudly, and placed the picture back to its respective shelf.

"Hello…" Ira heard, Ira's eyes widen and then quickly looked to where the voice was and what he saw was something that made him think about his actions that he will commit. It was the daughter from the picture he looked at, she held a teddy bear in her left hand and a blanket in her other hand, Ira towered over her, his armor made him look like a gargoyle except with large bull horns yet she didn't falter at all, not out of bravery but rather out of curiousness, he silently stared at the young girl noticing that her arm had a bruise. In fact she had a lot of bruises if Ira was being honest.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice lacked bias or prejudice, just the way Ira likes it. Ira simply stared at the girl once more before saying in a soft and delicate voice that even Ira himself is surprised by from how gentle it was.

"Ira, what's yours?" Ira responded as he slowly got closer to the girl, she still did not falter despite the Bearer of Wrath being only two feet away from her.

"Monica." She responded, Ira slightly smiled in response.

"Such a pretty name…" Ira said calmly as he patted Monica's head peacefully.

"Did your parent's hit you?" Ira said as he softly with one armored finger slightly touched Monica's bruised hand. Monica suddenly became more fearful but she nodded regardless, Ira snorted in response.

"How many times did they hurt you today?" Ira asked, Monica then dropped her banged-up teddy bear and gave him a number that honestly appalled the Bearer of Wrath.

"Do you want to run away from them?" Ira asked Monica nodded in response; Ira then nodded and said with a suddenly wrathful tone.

"Ira will make them go away…" Monica once again nodded.

"But before I do that…" Ira then pulled out his crooked and bloody interdimensional scissors; he quickly opened up a portal to another dimension.

"Go through here, my friends will take care of you, you must trust me on this…" Ira said to Monica as he grabbed the damaged teddy bear and handed it back to Monica.

"They treated me nicely, now it's time for you to be treated well too." Ira said giving Monica a kind smile revealing his rather sharp and jagged teeth. Monica still being scared clenched his plush bear strongly out of fear of the unknown but nevertheless nodded and so she entered into the dimension rip, once she fully did, Ira quickly closed it, knowing that the temple of enlightenment will treat Monica as well as they treated Ira, for Ira believes that abuse will make Monica become something like him.

Ira grunted loudly, the anger in his heart grew greater, how dare they hurt their child, how dare they punish a poor child who didn't know any better, the mother and the father, they deserve to die, he wanted them dead and he has the power to make that happen.

"Ira will make them go away…" Ira said once more as he unsheathed his axe the blade, still stained from his last conquest of battle and violence, but now, it will be stained with the blood of two bad people, both of them sharing the same crime of being abusive to a frame of innocence, with the possibility of breaking the thin layer of child-like innocence, this is what Ira believes is true and in some cases he is right.

And so he butchered Monica's parents, he would chop off their legs at first, just to make them wake up, he would then chop off their hands just to tell them that you should never lay wrathful hands on your child, something that they confess about as blood splattered their bed sheets, they seem to beg for mercy but Ira simply said that he shouldn't give mercy to people who don't give mercy to their child.

They screamed, and they screamed, as Ira simply watched in silence, wanting to make Monica Parent's regret for every single bad thing they did to her and now they must pay the consequences in blood. Ira had some form of morality and decided to finally let them die, but not in a quick and painless kind of way, more like the slow yet efficient way to kill something. Ira using his sword stabbed through of them, both through the hard, efficiently killing them but in a slow and horrible way. Blood stained both Ira's axe and sword, he smelled the copper-like scent that blood can make and silently smiled to himself.

He grabbed a random piece of meat and devoured it without a second thought, right before spitting it out, the meat was foul, but it was to be expected from an abusive parent, in fact they tasted exactly like Ira's parents something that Ira noticed as he devour more and more pieces of uncooked flesh. Ira had to get rid of the trash somehow.

And so using blood from Monica's excuse for parents, Ira made a disguise for himself, he called himself Roman, he would be portray as eccentric yet strong and he will showcase his martial arts he was taught some time ago. He knows that Marco is martial artist, all he needs to do is to make him his beautiful well of anger to become stronger and stronger, just so he can get a wand that's probably all talk and legends, besides, Ira will win any battle, for he actually enjoys to fight and these two mere children do not know how to quell the flames of Ira's wrath or Marco's wrath for that matter.

**Earth Present Day**

Star sighed to herself as she and Marco walked to the tournament, Marco haven't spoke to her ever since she tried to convince him to not participate in the karate tournament, Marco was in his usual clothes, his karate gi and everything being in a bag. Star followed her friend/love out of knowing what is going to happen at the tournament, even though Marco didn't invite her at all, still quite steamed over Star and not wanting to even look at her.

"Why are you following me?" Marco asked rudely, not even bothering to turn to Star as he continued to stomp to the place where the tournament was being held.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to just cling on me all the time?" He continued, his anger frustrations clearly growing. All in the while Star stayed quiet, knowing that if she responded, Marco will probably get even more angry thus making the situation even worse.

"Fine, stay quiet then..." Marco responded to Star's silence as he growled frustratingly, Star once again sighed in response. Guess she needs to do this the hard way. And that by she means giving Marco the face and voice that made him have a change of plans for Friday's school dance.

"Marco..." She said, her voice being noticeably more depressed in tone, Instantly Marco turned to her, his face was still bloodshot red and his eyes were still in a intimidating glare.

"What it is Star?" Marco asked, his voice being less wrathful but he still kept his frown and glare.

"Can you please don't go to the Karate tournament?" She said as she looked down to the ground trying to look sympathetic. Marco look of anger did not falter but instead of completely shutting down Star's insistence to not participate in the most important thing in his life in martial arts

"Why?" he said in a rude tone which really irked Star. Star took a second to answer this one for she knew that if she screwed this one up Marco will probably never listen to her until this whole tournament blows over. After a deep sigh.

"Because I'm afraid that you might hurt me..." Star said, Marco looked at Star with a confused look. His glare finally dissipating and his eyes became noticeably less bloodshot than it used to be.

"Star I would never hurt you..." Marco said as his voice started to become normal and calm. Star smiled slightly in response, seeing that her words actually made Marco change, his voice was less agitated and his eyes were a lot less red than before.

"What would made you think I would want to hurt you?" Marco asked, his voice was ridden with guilt. Star slightly shrugged in response before saying.

"You were very angry, and you know, when your angry you forget things, like other people's feelings" Star said truthfully, Marco eyes quickly widen as he realized that he insulted Star in the morning, essentially calling her an airhead. Guilt started to course through Marco, in his anger he hurt his best friend's feelings and he didn't took upon himself to realize this.

"Star..." Marco said as he got close to his best friend, Star's eyes started to glitter, knowing exactly what Marco is going to do. Marco hugged Star tightly, Star slightly flinched as a response, not for how tight the embrace but the fact that Star wanted a kiss instead.

"Don't ever think I will or want to hurt you okay?" Marco said as he broke off of the embrace, Star quickly noticed that Marco eyes were not bloodshot anymore. Star smiled in response, she wanted to kiss him so bad, but time is of the essence.

"C'mon lets go to the tournament and watch me kick Jeremy's butt!" Marco said as an attempt to make Star laugh, he somewhat succeed getting a small giggle instead.

**Author's note: Don't worry, there's a third part.**


	11. Chapter 11: Patience (Finale)

**Chapter 11: Patience (Finale)**

**Strip Mall Dojo, Earth**

"It's a shame for them..." Roman sang quietly as he waited for Marco to arrive Sitting on one of the benches the Dojo has that was strangely in the shadows even though the rest of the room was brightly lit.

"That they lost their heads...their careless men who will wind up dead...".

"They wear theirs sin like it's some kind of prize...Too many lies...Too many lies...".

"These words are true and I'll make them believe...".

"They fight for air and struggle just to breath...".

"And they wear their cowardice well..."

"And i will see them ride it, straight to hell..." Roman finished as played with his human fingers

Roman smiled to himself, he must admit, his singing voice was rather good despite his natural deep and retched voice his real form has. He finally found something beautiful in his demonic body that's own horns are big enough to almost cover his own eyes as they protrude and overlap his bloodshot eyes, he sang the beautiful song that he will always sing after every successful battle and every successful quest of conquer, for his spirits of wrath always accompany him in every battle and every fight for it gives him the desire to fight and the desire to kill.

Its a victory chant or song if you will, something to go along with a feast of battle of cooked enemy flesh, something that even the most brutal of warriors find disgusting. Of course his new student Marco won't find it disgusting once Ira's done with him. A small sniffle of a laugh crept up on the Bearer of Wrath. The wand will be his and it will be Ira's perfect slaughter weapon, if Alistair allows him to use it every so often and if the wand was the actual stuff of legends

That is, until the voice of Rize came into the Bearer of Wrath's mind.

'She is innocent...' Roman remembered, quickly he shook his head, it does not matter if she is innocent.

'At least I don't kill because I enjoy it...' Roman once again remember, this thought actually made Roman to think about his decisions and his plan to begin with. He frowned noticeably, he showed mercy to a young girl who was abused by her parents, should he be merciful to a teenage princess who's clearly in love with an oblivious practitioner of karate?

The Bearer of Wrath snorted loudly, it is a job that Alistair did assign him to, so he must do it regardless of his desire to do so. As he was contemplating his decisions on completing his task, someone poke him on the shoulder, he turned his head to his surprise to see Luxuria, not in her bearer form but instead in a human disguise which lucky for her, her race looks quite similar to humans so the only differences her bearer form has compared to her disguise was that she lacked her horns, black voids for eyes and spider appendages that protrude out of her back. instead of the beautiful dress that Luxuria always wears, she instead is wearing a blue and white long sleeve shirt with a blue skirt.

"What it is you want Luxuria?" Roman asked to his fellow bearer rather curiously as he stared at the ground.

"I'm just checking on you..." Luxuria said rather unconvincingly. Roman frowned in response.

"Are you here on the account of Rize to tell to not kill them?" Roman said, slightly more quiet just in case someone else besides Luxuria would hear him. Roman sighed at the mere thought of Luxuria annoying him until he finally agrees not to.

"Wow, you actually got that right." Luxuria said giving him a sarcastic thumbs up. Roman growled in response in a annoyed tone.

"Just leave me be, for I know what I must do, and I will do it unquestionably for Alistair..." Roman said almost like it was a job description. Luxuria looked at with her human form light blue eyes, her contrasting Roman's deep red.

"You know, you like quite handsome in this form, did you know that?" Luxuria said in genuine tone, it wasn't tinged with lust or temptation but it was genuine compliment. Roman was slightly taken aback from Luxuria's compliment for Roman only expected more snarky remarks than anything else.

"You just say that in this form, my real form will make you run a mile away..." Roman said truthfully as he started to blush, something that Luxuria quickly noticed as its quite cute to see the Bearer of Wrath feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I know that your not ugly in the inside..." Luxuria responded with a honest smile, Roman looked at her, his red eyes deeply contrasting hers, he reeked of violence and destruction and the desire to destroy, she on the other hand seem to inspire mercy, kindness and beauty. But despite these differences they were essentially the different sides of the same coin for they do it for pleasure.

"Thank you..." Roman said giving her a smile back. Luxuria nodded in response as she sat right next to him.

"What made you think I'm not as bad as you think I am?" Roman asked curiously wanting a real and genuine answer instead of hearing that Luxuria only thinks so without any form of evidence.

"Well, I check your personal record at the Library..."

"And your profile has been recently changed..." Luxuria said, this got's Roman's attention.

"It said that you butchered a husband and wife..." Roman eyes widen slightly as Luxuria nonchalantly said.

"I can-" Roman tried to said right before being quickly interrupted by Luxuria.

"But, it also says that you their spared a child that was being abused by them." Luxuria finished with an honest smile complementing her kind tone.

"That's why I know you're not all about just killing and fighting." Luxuria said. Roman slightly smiled back.

"And that's the reason why I should not kill Star and Marco?" Roman asked genuinely, something that Luxuria did not expect.

"Yes..." Luxuria said rather awkwardly, Roman for a moment stared at his hands, he imagined them being drenched in blood, the blood of his enemies, more specifically Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, a sense of regret and guilt started to course through the Bearer of Wrath.

"Leave me be..." Luxuria heard as it came from Roman's mouth.

"But-""Just leave me be...Please..." Roman said in a genuine pained tone. Something that really freaked the Bearer of Lust out.

"Why do you care about them?" Roman asked Luxuria once again in a pained tone.

"Because of the fact that She and I is in love with someone that both are too absent-minded to even bother to acknowledge our approaches" Luxuria quite harshly something that surprised the Bearer of Wrath. A small blush crept on his cheeks as he realized who Luxuria was talking about that is the target of her affections. Luxuria after a short nod quickly got off the seat and began to head for the door to the exit of the dojo. Leaving the Bearer of Wrath to truly contemplate his decisions

"Is she, in love with me?" Roman asked himself ever so quietly. Roman never consider Luxuria as even a friend, acquaintance at best, but not a friend or a romantic interest. In the Monastery that Roman/Ira was raised in, he was taught that love is stronger than many things, one of things being violence and even the power of hatred, Luxuria may be the Bearer of Lust but from what Ira/Roman knows, is that when she shows genuine emotion, it truly is genuine emotion. Her emotional honesty perplexes the Bearer of Wrath for Lust represents dishonesty, sexual desire, the desire for obtaining pleasure and most importantly giving in to temptation. Luxuria does not represent any of these, why is she the Bearer of Lust if she possess none of the things that define lust?

Roman shook his head, he's got a quite strong train of thought. Just as he got his thoughts about Luxuria out of the way, Marco and Star finally arrived. Roman smiled silently, Star still followed Marco despite Marco being Roman's well of anger, but what Roman quickly noticed was that Marco was not under the effects of Roman's wrathful teachings, Marco lacked the bloodshot eyes and the face of hatred but instead was a calm smile and rather clean eyes, something that angered Roman for his plans started to fade.

"Hey Roman!" Marco said as he walked up to his teacher, Roman didn't felt a single ounce of wrath from Marco something that bothered the Bearer of Wrath.

"Hello there Marco-san, and Hello Star...-san..." Roman said politely but his voice became a lot more poisonous as he mentioned Star's name.

"Are you ready for the tournament Marco-san?" Roman asked in a excited tone.

"Of course I am!" Marco answered.

"Are you ready to destroy your rival!?" Roman asked.

"Yeah!" Marco responded as he closed his fists

"Good! It starts in about five minutes, so put your gi on and get in the thick of it!" Roman said as he began to push Marco into the locker room. leaving Star with the company of the Bearer of Wrath. An aura of awkwardness started to crept on the Bearer of Wrath and the Princess of Mewni. This awkwardness is largely due to the fact that Star wouldn't stop glaring at Roman.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Roman asked just to end the silence.

"I know what your up to!" Star said rather knowingly weirding the Bearer of Wrath out.

"Up to what!? Making your friend win a fight?" Roman said, adding more empathis to the word friend just to make Star focus on something else rather than knowing his true intentions

"That's not it! I know who you are, and I'm going to stop your plans, just you wait!" Star said as she gave Roman a smug smile. Roman tilted his head in response out of confusion.

"Calm down Star-san, you're getting a little too angry..." Roman said as he tried to calm the Princess down.

"Shouldn't you be happy that your love is trying to accomplish something?" Roman said adding even more emphasis on the word love.

"What!? How do you-"

"It's quite apparent Star-san, not apparent for him though." Roman said with a light shrug. Star gave up with a heavy sigh, Roman smiled to himself, knowing that he finally made Star focus on knowing his real identity. Roman offered Star a seat and Star obliged as she looked down to the floor allowing her failures in approaching Marco to finally set into the Princess of Mewni.

"Don't worry Star-san, I harbor feelings for someone who doesn't know as well..." Roman said sympathetically. Star eyes lit up, finally someone who's going through the same problems as her.

"Why do you like him as more than a friend Star-san?" Roman asked curiously. Star took a genuine moment to answer this question, when she did truly went deeply for the reason of Marco affections, it was his bravery, his willingness to accept Star's faults and most importantly was that he protected Star against Ludo's henchmen on Star's first battle on earth despite Star knowing how to fight to begin with.

"Hes very nice, and he protected me in a fight despite the fact that he couldn't handle my 'weirdness' when we first met." Star said with in a honest tone. Roman only nodded in response listening intently to Star's words

"He's also very supportive, and he's keeps me happy instead of being homesick..." Star said as her cheeks started to blush. Just talking about Marco already made Star infatuated with him, although this is probably because of the fact this is the first time she express her affections, to bad its not even a person she even likes for she knows who Roman really is.

"Those are some good reasons Star-san, You like him not for the body but for his personality and virtue..." Roman said as he smiled slightly, Star smiled back her mood brightening up due to finally being able to express her affections towards Marco to someone that wasn't him.

"And who do you like Roman?" Star asked in the same curious tone that Roman gave to Star. Roman sighed in a love-struck as a response.

"A beautiful lady named Luxuria, she's so pretty, and she always try to teach me things and always seem to lecture me whenever I do something wrong, but in a kind way..." Roman said as his cheeks started to flush, Star eyes slightly widen when Roman said Luxuria's name.

"What is it Star-san?" Roman said in a genuinely confused tone, for he didn't catch on to the fact that Star knows that name.

"Oh! Nothing! Just remembered something that was important..." Star said with a sheepish smile, Roman lightly shrugged in response and went back to quietly waiting for Marco to be ready for this tournament of martial prowess.

Marco finally exited out of the locker room, now in his karate gi with a green belt, with a stripe of course, the fires of determination was in his eyes as he prepared himself for fight his enemy, Jeremy Birnbaum.

"Alright, you ready for this Marco-san?" Roman said already sensing the intensity in Marco's eyes

"Of course I am! Let's do this!" Marco said as he kicked in the air. Ready for any challenge that will confront him.

"Get ready for the tournament!" Star said excitedly, Marco nodded to his best friend and quickly got into the opposite side of the training mat, in the middle was the karate instructor.

"Alright! In this side we have Marco Diaz!" The karate instructor said as he pointed at the Latino, instantly people cheered albeit mildly something that Marco noticed.

"And in this side! We have Jeremy Birnbaum!" The karate instructor as he pointed at the hooded figure at the opposite side of the training mat, he had two butlers that were beside him prepping him for his fight. Quickly Jeremy unveiled himself of his hood and cloak, only to be a red-headed kid almost being two feet shorter wearing an expensive looking karate gi.

"YEAH!" Jeremy said, his desire to beat his opponents was fairly apparent according to Roman. The crowd didn't really cheered at all, in fact, the only people who did cheer for this brat was his wealthy parents

"We love you sweetie!" Jeremy's mother said.

"Shut it mom!" Jeremy responded rudely.

"That's Jeremy Birnbaum? I expected your rival will be the same age range as you Marco-san..." Roman said honestly as he scratched his head.

"Yes he is! And I'm going to kick his butt!" Marco responded as he got into a strong fighting stance.

"Seriously?" Roman said as he couldn't believe this, this child, this child is the reason why Marco became Roman's well of anger?

'Maybe the well of anger should finally overflow..." Roman said as he began to spectate the fight as it began.

And Star began to watch in absolute horror as Marco began to dominate in the match, outright destroying Jeremy Birnbaum despite his age, Marco would kick him, punch him and karate chop him all in the while he sported a smile, something that made Roman smile out of Marco's impressive display of martial prowess. Star on the other hand was outright disgusted in Marco but only until she noticed that Marco's eyes were back to being bloodshot.

"You..." Star said as she turned her head to Roman, Roman looked at her clearly confused.

"I know your doing this!" Star said accusingly as she pointed a finger of the same tone at the red-eyed young adult, Roman still looked at her as if shes crazy. But after a couple of seconds both Roman and Star heard a certain eight-year old fall to the ground, they quickly turned to see a triumphant Marco having his foot on top of Jeremy's beaten body.

"And your winner is Marco Diaz!" The karate instructor said as he raised Marco's hand while Marco sported a victorious glare. Roman smiled in response and he quickly turned his head to Star sporting a bloodthirsty smile, but what horrified Star was that Roman's eyes became pure red, now lacking Irises and his eyes are now only red voids

"See, I told him, if he give in to his desire to destroy his enemies, he will overcome any obstacle." Roman said in a gleeful tone, quickly Roman quickly got off his seat, and quickly raised Marco's arm in victory.

"Good job Marco-san!" Roman said as he allowed Marco to see his pure red eyes

"Now, finish him!" Roman said as he pointed at a cowering Jeremy Birnbaum.

"Wait what?" Marco said as he Roman quickly made Jeremy move up to Marco. The crowd gasped as Roman without a hint of mercy quickly grabbed Jeremy's neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Finish him Marco-san!" Roman said in a kind tone. Marco looked at Roman as if he was insane.

"I never agreed on doing something like this!" Marco said, Roman only laughed in response.

"I thought you wanted to destroy your enemies, but sense you don't want to..." Roman raised his free hand, then all of the sudden incredibly long black blades grew out of Roman's free hand causing the crowd to gasp in shock as the blades drew close to Jeremy's torso.

"Then I will!" Roman said, but before he can skewer Jeremy into a five prong meat stick he was blasted by Star's royal wand causing him to be pushed away, luckily it was strong enough to make Roman drop the now terrified Jeremy Birnbaum.

"Star, your right...He was a bad influence on me!" Marco said to his friend, she didn't respond for she was only focused on her opponent.

"Everyone! evacuate the building at once!" The Karate instructor said as he screamed. And so in about several seconds, the whole crowd left the dojo, even Jeremy Birnbaum who was the first one to leave the building.

Now what was left in the dojo was the Bearer of Wrath, the Princess of Mewni and the Safe Kid.

"So, this is the power of Star Butterfly?" Roman said with a smug smile. Our two heroes did not falter against the Bearer of Wrath.

"So weak, with the desire to destroy me though, it increases tenfold..." Roman said as all of the sudden a red aura started to appear around Star. Something that Marco noticed.

"Your anger, your desire to destroy me..." Roman said as all of the sudden he transformed to his True Bearer form in a puff of black and red smoke, what appeared instead of Roman was Ira, his armor was blood red and it looked akin to a European knight, except with massive black spikes protruding out of randoms places of the shoulder and chest armor lacking the formal and civil armor design patterns that most armor has, in his left hand was his sword and in his right hand was his axe, his skin was naturally sickly grey, his black bull-like horns compensated his small beady red eyes and to top it all off, he had two badly-damaged wings sprouting out of his back. A gargoyle-like demon with big bull horns that was about eight-feet tall is what Ira truly is.

"It feeds me!" Ira finished his sentence followed by an wretched laugh.

"For I am IRA! The Bearer OF Wrath!"

"Marco, are you ready for this!?" Star asked her friend, Marco spoke no words, she turned her head to see a determined Marco, even more determined Marco than before, the fire in his eyes was instead an inferno of determination. He readjusted his headband and green belt and quickly got into a battle stance.

"FIGHTTTTT! MEEEEE!" Ira roared as he charged, his two blades raised. Quickly Star and Marco dodged both of Ira's attacks, Ira roared in rage in response. Then all of the sudden he quickly threw his sword at Marco, Marco barely dodged the crude blade as it only slightly cut him in the cheek, the sword was then now stuck to the dojo wall, Ira once again roared in rage in response.

He started to swing his weapons without any form of technique allowing his swings to be easily dodged. Not even laying a single strike on our two heroes.

"STOP STRUGGLING AND JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ira said as he threw his axe at Star, although Marco was able to dodge the sword, Star wasn't so lucky...

"Star!" Marco said as the axe went into Star's stomach, she screamed in pain as she drop to the ground, the axe being several inches deep into her stomach. The ground around her started to be stained with her blood as she tried to desperately pull the blade out. Marco quickly sprinted to a now fallen Star Butterfly. Star screamed, and screamed, trying her hardest to pull the blade out, but failing at every attempt for it hurts even more and more when Star tried and tried. Marco couldn't see Star's face but he knew what would it look like right now.

"Star! Star! Please! Don't die!" Marco said in a panic, Star then fell silent...Her screaming suddenly just stopped... Marco looked at Star in horror...Tears started to form in his eyes

Star was dead...Her hair, her clothes were stained in her blood Marco looked at his hands, they were now stained with the blood of his best friend.

"HAH! Does that make you angry!?" Ira interrupted in a genuine kind tone. Marco fell silent, his own tears dropped like rain splashing into the pool of blood.

"Does it make you want to kill me?" Ira said pushing Marco on and on with the same false kind tone that he always uses

So finally after a couple of seconds of silence, Marco looked at him, his eyes, they were not filled with determination, they were filled with something that Ira doesn't know, Ira smiled to himself, believing that Marco was in a rage, Marco without any words got into a battle stance.

"Guess little miss Star couldn't handle axey! HAH!" Ira said to make Marco falter, but he did not even flinch.

"So Marco-SAN! I'll be at the funeral! How about you FIGHT ME! and I'll make you join her in the afterlife huh? doesn't that sound INTERESTING?!" Ira continued after laughing violently. Marco still did not fight him. Frustration started to build up on the Bearer of Wrath.

"Fight me...Marco Diaz..." Ira basically demanded, Marco did not falter, still maintaining his battle stance.

"Fight me!" Ira said in a irritated tone. Marco still did not fight him...

"Fight ME!" he once again said becoming more louder, Marco only stood there with the same glare.

"FIGHT! ME!" Ira snapped as he roared wrathfully, Marco still maintained his battle stance and still did not fight the Bearer of Wrath.

"FIIIIIGHT! MEEEEEEE!" Ira snapped out of pure rage, he roared as he charged to Marco, Marco still did not falter, He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE CONSEQUENCES OF NOT FIGHTING ME!" as he raised his two fists and prepared to squish the Latino into sticky little pieces

"DIEEEE!" As he swung his two armored fists down, but instead of achieving a puddle of bone shards and unidentifiable meat matter, what Ira achieved was Marco completely unscathed. Surprising the Bearer of Wrath but he only grew in anger as a result of not killing Marco.

"Why...Won't...You...Fight..." Ira prepared his most wrathful roar and scream he will ever produce.

"Me..." Ira said surprisingly calmly for he noticed that Marco had tears in his eyes despite his glare.

"Why?" Ira said, his voice start to change from anger to genuine pain. Ira's eyes, the pools of pure red finally became actual eyes, now having irises, he looked at Marco, Marco did not had anger in his heart, but instead of anger, it was pain, it was despair, Ira looked at Star's corpse, a young innocent princess who was butchered by Ira without a single hint of mercy, Ira quickly remembered Luxuria's words

'Well, I know that your not ugly in the inside...' Ira remembered. Ira looked at Star, Ira fell to his knees, his rage, his desire for bloodshed is the reason shes dead, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to die...

"I'm...sorry..." Was all Ira said as Marco simply looked at the Bearer of Wrath.

"I'm...so...goddamn...sorry..." Ira said. He buried his face into his armored hands And for a moment, just for the moment, the rage, the desire for violence in Ira's heart finally quelled.

"I don't deserve...to live..." Ira said to himself as he finally began to sob, finally realizing what he done, what is the consequences for his actions and how it affects him and others, and all it took was the patient Marco to make Ira realize his sin, realize his evil act that he should be never be forgiven for. Marco simply joined Ira in the mourning, both of them deep in despair.

The Bearer of Wrath, finally learned patience as Marco silently forgave him...

"What are you two crying about!?" A voice said, more specifically it sounds exactly like Star's, Marco and Ira looked at each other as they could have sworn that Star is dead. Then all of sudden Star quickly got up from her own pool of blood, looking at them in confusion, miraculously the axe disappeared as it was reduced to red ash and the wound that Star had miraculously healed leaving only a rip in her dress, she was still stained with her blood though.

"Star!" Marco said as he quickly hugged his best friend. Ira simply looked at our two heroes in pure shock. Tears in his eyes as he didn't let go until after a whole two minutes when he finally let go.

"I thought you were dead..." Marco said as he hugged her again, this one tighter than before as his tears began flow like rain all in the while Star blushed as Marco hugged her once more.

"I thought you were dead too..." Ira said quietly not wanting to ruin the moment.

"So what happened?" Star asked.

"You and I fought Roman, who turned out to be him..." Marco said as he pointed at Ira.

"He killed you, Ira realized what he did and he was guilty, then your suddenly okay now!" Marco said happily knowing that this was a true miracle.

"I'm sorry..." Ira said once again his voice in a genuine tone of regret. Our two heroes looked at the Bearer of Wrath in pity.

"But I may know what happened..." Ira said as he tried his best to keep his voice from stuttering causing our two heroes to be ready to listen to the broken Bearer of Wrath.

"The Bearers of Wrath, is a long line of warriors, our powers are used to kill and destroy, Marco... you may have forgave me...You, did the impossible, you taught the blood knight, to put down his sword, and think about his actions and realize how terrible the desire for battle is...This emotion is called...Patience..." Ira said as his explanation couldn't even convince himself that his words could be true.

"You redeemed me...My powers are reversed...To heal and revive...You are the one of the few people in any dimension to do such a feat... To make the Bearer of Wrath become the Bearer of Patience...Or at least you redeem me enough to reverse my effects of this battle." Ira said.

"So what your saying is that when I stopped fighting you, sense you weren't getting a fight, you began to think, you realize that you killed Star and because of that you saved Star's life..." Marco summarized. Ira nodded in response.

"You are one of the few to do this, we Bearers of Despair are usually killed instead of redeemed, and for that, I thank you, for forgiving me..." Ira said as he finally stood up calmly, almost as if Ira's desire for bloodshed was never in Ira to begin with.

"I thank you, Marco Diaz, for not fighting me, and instead, made me give in to patience..." Ira said as he bowed to Marco rather politely.

"Well, it was kind of obvious, sense you know, you wanted to fight me and you did said that my anger feeds you..." Marco said as he bowed back in response.

"So where your going now Ira?" Star asked the former Bearer of Wrath. Ira pulled out his usual inter-dimensional scissors, still stained with blood.

"To go back to where I was from, repent my mistakes and try to fix them..." Ira said as he quickly opened a portal to another dimension.

"Thank you, Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, It was nice meeting you two, for you taught me a lot..." Ira said as he gave them a honest smile, a smile that wasn't fueled by violence or rage but rather gratefulness. And so the Former Bearer of Wrath left Earth leaving his past behind him and now trying to step forward to repair the mistakes he caused in the past.


	12. Chapter 12: Bearer of Sloth and Greed

**Chapter 12: Bearer of Sloth And Greed**

**Alistair's Domain**

"What has happened!?" Alistair roared to his remaining Bearers as he watched Ira spare Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

"Why did he just let them live like he usually never does!?" Alistair said once more as his frustrations started to grow.

"And how the hell does a human redeem a Bearer of Despair!?" he wondered as he put a finger on his chin while he sat on his throne.

"It is simple Alistair, for that human knew exactly what to do against something that wants to fight..." One of the bearers said more specifically the Bearer with the black robes and hood. His voice had a natural tinge of civility.

"That's besides the point!" Alistair said, if Alistair wasn't so loud, he would have heard's Luxuria's snarky laugh.

"The true question is...What should we do now..." Alistair wondered to himself, he looked to his remaining Bearers of Despair and waited for one of the to come up with an answer.

"Why don't we just all just go for it?" Beezle simply said, surprising Alistair and the other Bearers for Beezle rarely speaks

"I rather not, for it causes our wells of despair to be unequally distributed." Rize answered.

"That's true...Wait just a minute, where's the Baron?" Alistair asked. The other Bearers of Despair quickly realized that their was only four of them, rather than five.

"Guess he's still in his chambers" Rize said aloud to his master.

"Rize, you go get him." Alistair said, Rize grunted in response but nevertheless did what he was told.

**Alistair's Domain: The Neverbloom**

The Neverbloom, such a strange place it is, it used to be a beautiful paradise of plants, birds, sun and critters, that is until the sun came down, and never rose once more, the plants started to wither, the birds grew sickly and violent and the critters became the same, this is largely due to the fact that the sun simply didn't want to rise ever again, believing that the Paradise can live without it's life-giving glow. The plants stop breathing for they didn't care if they wither, the Bird's fed off of flesh for they don't care what they devour as long as it was food and the critters did the same.

The Paradise then became the Neverbloom, the home to Baron Van Vox, The Bearer of Sloth, the entity of laziness and the living embodiment of apathy, one of the most deadliest and most tainted sin's for it represents the lack of care for anything, this includes other lives and nature causing destruction along the way for you simply lack the apathy to get off your lazy butt and do something productive and useful in your lives

Baron Van Vox was simply sleeping on one of the Neverbloom's many dead soulless trees, doing what he usually did, lazily pulling out the bark of the tree and throwing it someone where else to provide more shade to the Neverbloom's now endless shadow.

The Baron never wore his hooded robes for he was lazy to even wear his dark blue robes, revealing his insect-like humanoid body, he yawned loudly before going back to his daily activities of sleeping and occasionally caring about something. That is until Rize woke him up.

"What...Is it you want...Rize?" Baron Van Vox said, his voice was naturally deep yet lacked any form of energy, slow and patient reeked through Vox's voice.

"Alistair wants you, Baron..." Rize answered as Baron Van Vox yawned once more, with some form of effort, the Bearer of Sloth slowly got up, he stretched himself ever so hazily as Rize began to feel frustrated due to the Baron's naturally slow gait.

"I grow tired of Alistair's constant demands from me..." Baron Van Vox said. Rize glared at him as a response.

"This is like the first thing he assigned you to something since a week ago!" Rize said, Baron Van Vox looked at Rize as if he was crazy.

"He tells me to do lots of things, your just ignorant..." Baron Van Vox retorted causing Rize to scoff quite verbally.

"Just go talk to Alistair!" Rize said, Baron Van Vox only nodded as a response as he find his way to exit the Neverbloom.

**Alistair's Domain: Throne Room**

"What is it you want? Alistair..." Baron Van Vox as he entered into the throne room with a very drowsy gait.

"I want you to go with Rize to Earth! With your natural aura of sloth and Rize's ability to make people greedy, You can both feed off of greed and sloth to become even stronger than you two are now! Then you can crush Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz! Baron! You will make these two brats afflicted with Sloth! Rize! You will temp the common folk with promises of rewards for Star Butterfly's wand!" Alistair said as he ordered Luxuria to open a interdimensional portal to Earth.

"And what makes me want to do that!?" Rize retorted defiantly, Baron Van Vox on the other simply yawned and nodded, not caring whether who his enemy is or what the place he needs to be at, as sooner he finishes this task he can go back to the Neverbloom and go back to sleep once more.

"Why wouldn't you do it?" Alistair said as all of sudden a pocket full of unidentifiable currency appeared right in front of the Bearer of Greed's face his golden eyes began to glow greatly at the mere sight of the pocket full of money.

"Hah, yeah, try and tempt me..." Rize said strongly, almost as if he wasn't affected by the sound of various coins clinking against each other. Then Alistair threw the pocket full of money into the portal, at first Rize simply stood where he stand, then a moment afterwards he looked at the portal, then another moment afterwards he walked a couple steps near it, and then quickly went inside the portal to Earth. At least he has some form of control.

"Huh, that was surprisingly easy..." Alistair said to himself, even he couldn't believe it himself, Rize was always in tuned with self-control. But then again, self-control is not the opposite of greed.

"Guess I'll do it, as long as I get to sleep afterwards..." Baron Van Vox said as he slowly went into the portal, after the Bearer of Greed and the Bearer of Sloth entered into the portal, it quickly closed leaving The God of Despair with his remaining Bearers

"Now I must a find a new Bearer of Wrath and Envy, who should it be?" Alistair wondered to himself.

"We could, revive Mason..." The Bearer of the black hood said. Alistair's face lit up with devious intentions once he heard that Bearer's idea.

**Earth: Thursday**

It's been several days ever since what happened at the Mall Strip dojo, it was so eventful that the whole week went by without notice for only things were noticeable is usual homework and Highschool drama, of course Marco is completely elated that his best friend is alive, and Star is appreciating Marco's now more protective attitude towards her. Always standing up to her whenever an occasional bully or fighting with her whenever Ludo sends his henchmen to try to claim her wand. Our two heroes are currently enjoying lunch together in one of the school's outside lunch benches

Although the lunch isn't as joyful as is supposed to be, largely due to the fact of the bad quality of the lunch food, but then again, if your serving over three hundred people, the quality of the food seems to decrease dramatically.

"How can you eat this stuff?" Star said to her friend as he took a sniff of the contents on her tray.

"You got to eat something Star, we didn't had breakfast today..." Marco said as he scooped a spoonful of 'Macaroni' and ate it, with a large form of bravery. He quickly gagged as a response as he managed to swallow.

"We really need to eat something better than this..." Star concluded as Marco pushed the tray away from him.

"Do you know anywhere that doesn't serve gunk on a plate?" Star asked her friend.

"There's not a lot of restaurants around school..." Marco said, Star looked at her food in terror as a response.

So our two heroes decided if would be best to have nothing for lunch today, hey, its what happens when you decided not to have breakfast due to your alarm going off later than you thought. So with two grumbling stomachs our heroes talk about their classes, their daily struggles and the daily homework that they accumulated, although admittedly they were bother bothered with the lack of food in their stomachs but they both convinced each other that their was food back at Marco's house. But Star was famished so decided to do something drastic with her wand.

"You know what?" Star said as she held her wand up. Quickly she pointed at the tray of unidentifiable paste.

"Harmonious Cake Expand!" She said as her wand shot a wave of pink energy to the school lunch and after a second it quickly turned into a beautifully decorated cake, it had pink frosting and everything.

"Want some?" Star said with an accomplished smile as she grabbed her fork that the school lunch came with.

"It's not really healthy to have cake as your only meal but what the heck..." Marco said as Star handed him a fork. And so our heroes ate the cake happily together, although it was sugary and possibly incredibly fattening but its better to have something in your stomach rather than nothing, especially if that something was rather sweet and delicious.

"Thanks for making the cake Star!" Marco said in a thankful tone as our two heroes finished the sugary dessert.

"Don't mention it." Star responded coolly as she stacked the empty tray with Marco's uneaten tray into a nearby trash can. But for some reason the universe decided to give Star some bullies

"Hah, look over there, it's the Fairy Princess!" Star heard as she threw away the lunch trays, she quickly turned to see Brittney Wong, a rich popular girl who was the leader of the Cheerleaders, she had her fellow cheerleaders with her to laugh at her insults towards Star.

"Hi Fairy Princess Still hanging out with Mexican Bruce Lee over there!?" Brittney said loudly causing her fellow cheerleaders to laugh rather strongly almost as if those laughs were forced, Star huffed rather angrily but ignored Brittany's insults, she quietly went back to where Marco was at, Marco sensing Star's anger tried his hardest to calm his best friend down.

"Just ignore her Star, She's just trying to get you to react..." Marco said as he placed a hand on Star's shoulder, She quickly noticed this sudden touch and blushed as a response, almost getting rid of the anger in Star and instead replacing it with a blushing fit.

"Okay..." Star said with a small smile to Marco, almost as if Marco's touch was able to calm Star.

"Besides, its better to not be mad over stupid things like Brittney Wong." Marco said as an attempt to make Star laugh. He succeeded as Brittney Wong was clearly angry over Marco's comment and the lack of reactions that Star is giving her quickly went back what she was doing with her cheerleader friends

"Anyway Star, you want to do homework? We still have like twenty minutes left for lunch." Marco asked his friend.

"Kind of don't really want to, I want the cake to digest easily you know?" Star said, Marco laughed as a response from Star's honest tone.

"And homework's so boring, why do I want to do that during school? It is called homework..."

**Meanwhile in Another Dimension...Named ****Hépíng...**

The dimension known as Hépíng was a beautiful place, it was filled with green lush landscapes and beautiful forests for their trees were mainly bamboos trees and cherry trees, the people who live in these forests were kind and simple folk, they mainly farmed and fish in nearby lakes and streams these forests can contain, these was no need for a higher form of government for crime almost never happens, the only thing that was consider dangers were earthquakes and wild animals like jade tigers, their was always a temple in each village, the bigger the village is, the bigger and more grandiose the temple is, its bright red walls and golden decor greatly contrasting the earth-colored walls of a commoners peasant, these temples are respected by the common folk for they had Hépíng's greatest prospect.

Monks, they sacrifice their naturally carefree lives of toiling on the farm and instead embrace the life of responsibility of being the protectors of Hépíng when great evil from other dimensions come, of course as of today no evil has sprouted but they remain vigilant, A monk's life is riddled through rigorous training and a constant pursue for scholarly excellence along with the importance of peace and most importantly using words to resolve conflict, being a monk of Hépíng is like being the top of the social ladder but only important families can have the option to be a monk.

Ira was a lucky one for he adopted by the head monk at the age of seven so he can finally be taken care of an actual good parental figure, instead of Ira's biological parents for they were not best parents in the world.

So now, right after Ira finally learned patience from Marco, Ira finally returned to his home village and was surprisingly welcomed by the villagers despite the fact that Ira is a gargoyle-like demon and the villagers looked more like humans than anything else, He walked back to his villages temple and there he found his adoptive father who welcomed him with an embrace. Ira informed his father that he carried a great burden, his father reassured him, believing that he just needed rest so then Ira rested for several days

Now it was Thursday, And Ira had returned to his daily routine of mediating, that is until an old friend returned.

"What is it you want Luxuria?" Ira said in a calm tone and a soft smile after Luxuria interrupted Ira's meditation.

"Seems like you were actually redeemed...How interesting..." Luxuria said.

"I'm not redeemed yet, I still need to fix my mistakes." Ira responded

"That's why I'm staying here for several more days, to learn, to get rid of the thing that plagued my hearts.." Ira continued.

"How about you redeem yourself by saving the boy and girl that saved you in return?" Luxuria suggest, this got Ira's attention.

"Alistair is making Rize and Baron Van Vox kill Star and Marco, What would you do if the person that helped you was going to be killed?" Luxuria said. Ira frowned knowing how strong Rize and Baron can be if they feed on their respective sins

"You don't need to convince me." Ira said.

"They may not be my friends, but I will help them for I owe them for mending my heart..."


	13. Chapter 13: In The Name Of Progress

**Chapter 13: In The Name Of Progress**

So after school, our two heroes walked home, it was a rather sunny day, no clouds in the sky, but it was wasn't as warm as you think it was, meaning that it was perfect weather for our two heroes who after some pushing actually did do their homework during school, even though Star complained that homework should be done at home for it has a reason why its called homework but Marco egged her on by saying that if they finish the homework they can spend more time at home without the threat of uncompleted work so Star accepted the compromise.

However, as quiet as their walk was, Star had an uneasy feeling rubbing off her. She doesn't know exactly why, but for some reason she's a lot more fatigued than she should be, she didn't do anything that costed a lot of energy, maybe it was the cake, it wasn't the most healthiest thing to eat, could that be the reason for her sudden lack of energy. She mentally shrugged to herself, only time will time.

Marco was also feeling a large form of fatigue but he blamed the cake, again having your stomach filled with only cake doesn't really help you besides making you fatter and having something in your stomach to begin with.

"Hey Star, you want just don't do anything once we get home?" Marco asked tiredly. Star nodded as response, they already did their homework so they didn't really need to do anything for school tonight so for our two heroes, it was a free day basically. No random Ludo attacks or another Bearer of Despair corrupting Star or Marco and then threatening their lives, none of that, it was just a peaceful day, and our two heroes really needed one.

**Elsewhere...**

Rize and the Baron were in a forest, also known as Isolation point, a rather misty but peaceful forest reservation with large amount of mountains and peaks to the point that no one can hear you scream, for Rize and the Baron, they viewed this forest as a form of opportunity where that no one can hear the sounds of progress. They abandoned Alistair's plans of inflicting greed in people for it would reveal Rize to easily, so they both decided to make our two heroes come to them, they decided to destroy these forests, establish factories and increase industry bring the resources back to Baron's home dimension while he does nothing but establish plans to get a handsome reward of resources while Rize does the creation of forest harvesters and factories, effectively allowing Rize to feed off of greed and Baron to feed of his own sloth.

And with Star and Marco being afflicted with sloth, they won't be bothered to help save this forest from the black blade of an axe, they then fall into despair for they will realize that a beautiful land is now a wasteland due to their refusal of the heroes call, being so deep in despair, Star won't ever notice that Rize stole her wand accomplishing their mission and gaining profit at the same time. This idea was created by Rize of course. For Baron was to lazy to form a better plan that Alistair gave them.

"So Baron, we are only going to take Star's wand, as well as the resources, but we not killing her or her friend, do you understand?" Rize as Baron Van Vox sat on the ground.

"Fine, fine, It'll take a lot more effort though..." Baron said as he readied himself so he doze off to sleep. But not before being interrupted by Rize's voice.

"And so in several day, this forest will be clear for they are...**Mine...**" Rize said, his voice becoming noticeably more deeper once he said mine.

**"And only mine!" **Rize said greed-fully as he pulled out a large quantity of golden coins out of his dull gold robes that for some unexplained reason has very big pockets that are filled with silver, iron, copper and golden coins that Rize stole/earned throughout his various missions and adventures

His hands started to glow in a silver aura of energy and in a swift action, all of the silver coins turned into a pool of liquid metal, he laughed as turned the iron coins into a pool of liquid iron and he turned the copper coins and the golden coins into pools of liquid metal in the same way. Quickly with some hand motions the pool of iron began to form into a statue of a brutal robotic knight with a large saw for one hand and a long metal claw on the other hand. The robotic knight came to life and it suddenly slashed a nearby tree with it's saw hand going through the tree with a single swing, the tree came down.

**"Liquid metal is at my command Baron, this forest will be a wasteland filled with stumps and the smell of smoke!"** Rize said as he his greed toke over him becoming less morally strong as he was supposed to be.

**"Star Butterfly...Prepare for the sudden disappearance of your wand...For it is mine..." **Rize finished.

All in the while Ira heard every word the Bearers said as he stayed in the shadows in his human named Roman disguise, a black suit is a lot more complementing in the shadows than his red armor and his tall stature would make him stand out as a massive shadow of a gargoyle demon to the trees

"Where's your morality now Rize?" Ira said to himself with a quick and quiet laugh, Rize always believed he was self-righteous, believing that the destruction of a forest for personal gain is not as bad as slaying an innocent girl for personal gain, theirs not a lot of differences between aren't they?

Nodding to himself he left knowing what exactly what the Bearer of Sloth and the Bearer of Greed are going to do. That is, until a sudden pang of fatigue started to course through the Former Bearer of Wrath.

"What in the world?" Ira asked himself as suddenly he coughed rather violently, he coughed once more, and then again. His legs started to become weaker and weaker to the point he fell to his knees, he coughed again, this time having blood. He looked at the now blood-stained grass in horror as he scrape the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve of his suit.

"Look what we got here..." Ira heard, quickly he turned to see not Rize, not Baron, but Beelze, his robes being tied to his waist so it was not covering his body of ashy and scarred flesh and a hundred maws that must be fed twice a day despite these mouths and maws that are all protruding out of Beelze's body, his body was naturally unmuscular and feeble.

"Seems like your broke Alistair's chains of command..." Beelze said as he unsheathed his weapon, it was a massive straight bladed scimitar with a large spike at the top of the blade, used mainly for disemboweling carcasses. Ira eyes were filled with utter fear.

"Please, please don't kill me, Beelze, listen to me, do you really want the death of a young princess?" Ira said, Beelze looked at him, well tried to, his face had more mouths than eyes, having only one eye in a head with many open mouths that protrude sharp teeth and tongues

"Just please listen to me Beelze, you will become redeemed, you probably seen it, it was a mundane human that mended my heart, he gave me a second chance to not face the fiery abyss..." Ira said to entice Beelze to not butcher him and become The Bearers of Despair next meal.

"He will give you a second chance as well...You just have to not give in to Alistair's desires and demands..." Ira said, Beelze once again simply stared at the former Bearer in a human disguise.

"...I came here...For you to tell me...How to break these chains..." Beelze said as he put down his blade and offered a hand for the Bearer of Patience.

**Diaz Residence**

Are two heroes arrived at their home, it was rather quiet, well unless you count the presence of Marco's mother, she was busy doing some leftover dirty dishes that wasn't cleaned last night when our two heroes entered into the kitchen, hopefully to find something more healthier to eat rather than sugary frosting and sweetened batter.

"Hello you two!" said with a warm smile as she finished up on her dishes and turned to see her fatigued son and exchange student.

"Hey mom..." Marco said with a rather somber and tired tone.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a worried tone for her son and Star.

"Can you make us something to eat please?" Marco asked his dear mother.

"Didn't you two had lunch?" responded.

"Well, if you count cake as lunch..." Star answered with a slightly sheepish smile. sighed as response disappointed in a her son of his unwillingness to not eat the sugary dessert known as cake.

"You two can't even control what you eat, Alright okay, what do you two want to eat?" said with the same warm smile she usually uses

"Anything is fine, thank you..." Marco said in a grateful tone. So as our two heroes waited for Marco's mother to cook them something nice to eat, our two heroes went into the living room, probably to wait patiently by sitting on the couch and watching some television, Star still didn't particularly understand how does an image appear on the screen but she rather not question for she was to tired to do so.

Our two heroes silently watched television, as our two heroes watched, Marco began to think. What would happen if Star would have stayed dead? He honestly doesn't know, he knows that Ira would have probably killed Marco in his stance of never-ending rage, he knows that his mom and dad would probably be devastated, and Star's parents would probably be devastated too.

"Hey Star..." Marco asked his friend as he turned to his best friend, she was already asleep, something that surprised Marco for how tired he was too, he didn't know what was causing this almost unnatural drowsiness and lack of energy, he didn't know, he couldn't blame the cake this time.


	14. Chapter 14: An Enticing Origin

**Chapter 14: An Enticing Origin**

**Alistair's Domain: The Library of Mortality**

_Once upon a time in the land known as __Hépíng, their lived a child known as Róngyù, he was different compared to the people Hépíng, he did not look like any of them, he was a gargoyle-like monster than the mundane people of Hépíng, while they had nails, he had claws, while they had teeth, he had fangs, while they have toes and feet, he have black hooves, his parents did not know how __Róngyù came to be, maybe his mother had sex with a demon and she gave birth, maybe his father was a demon also, or maybe it was a birth defect, either way, he was resented for his looks of revolting ugliness and a appearance akin to a animal rather than anything else._

_As he grew, his parents started to resent him as well, maybe it was because of the fact that others resent his parents for giving birth to a monster, because of this, his childhood was riddled with parental abandonment and even in some cases, abuse, __Róngyù now believed that everyday there won't be dinner for him, he was scared to even be in his parents thought for they will make a false reason why should they beat him into he submits._

_So __Róngyù ran away from home into the outside world, into a world that already hates him or fears him for who he is, what he is and what he'll might become. That is until he went to his village's own temple, their Róngyù entered into the temple seeking some form of peace, some form of amiableness in a world that hates him._

_He approached the head monk and begged in a broken voice to take him in, become a monk so he can finally be in peace, so that the people would finally like him for who he is due to being a monk, the head monk looked at the broken soul, what many people saw ugliness and evil, what the head monk saw was potential armed with ruthlessness. But what he also saw was a young child broken by abuse and hate, the head monk can sense the wrath that __ Róngyù can make in his later years of his life, but the head monk knows that he can quell the flames before they become an inferno._

_So then __Róngyù was taken in by the head monk to be his personal apprentice, he was fed every day, and whenever he did something bad he was punished justly without violence. He trained in the martial prowess of a Hépíng Monk, he learned and mastered the art of Hépíng martial arts at an alarming rate, defeating other apprentices with relative ease, as he grew and grew the more powerful he became, but also, his anger grew and grew as well, probably because of the fact that his parents were not punished for their abuse towards him. The wrath in his heart grew and grew, despite this however, he refused to lash out and vent his pent-up rage, knowing that the training of his master will quell his flames._

_At the age of seventeen,__Róngyù__ almost completed his training to be a monk, he was given a beautifully crafted staff and a white robe, the Staff's designs were incredibly ornamental and made by the strongest wood available in __Hépíng, not bamboo but kanabo wood, kanabo wood is supposedly stronger than iron so that made it the perfect weapon for self-defense. However before __Róngyù officially became a monk, he was given one final test._

_His final test was to try and strike his master with his staff only one time, his master being the head monk of the temple, it was going to quite difficult. And so the test began, every staff swing that __Róngyù made was easily dodged by his master, this process went about for hours and hours, his master was testing his apprentice's patience, and sure enough, __Róngyù's patience was running thin. _

_Countless failures from his attempts to touch his master with the staff, rage built inside __Róngyù's heart and after two hours of labor that lacks a reward, __Róngyù roared in rage, and in his blind fury he snapped the staff in two with little effort, his anger caused the importance of his staff to completely seize. His master looked at his apprentice in disappointment, but when he saw the broken kanabo staff, he once again saw potential armed with ruthlessness._

_So __Róngyù's master told __Róngyù that he passed the final test, __Róngyù was now officially a monk, his anger did not falter when he was finally given a reward for he felt that he didn't earned his place. He still kept the broken staff using it as a reminder that it was his anger that made him become a monk, but it also reminded him that maybe he should calm down. _

_And so __Róngyù's first thing he did as a official monk was to try and quell his wrath through rigorous mediation and the practice of good morals, and sure with enough time, his anger was finally gone, but it was his anger that has been quelled, not his desire for revenge. He still wanted his parents to pay for their abuse to him. So then he confronted his parents allowing them to see his status as a monk, they of course we're proud of their son, trying to be nice to him for they clearly didn't even care that their son ran away ten years ago. _

_Róngyù did not respond happily to their parent's honey coating of him due to his status and position nor of their refusal to apologize for their crimes of him before he ran away. So then with a lack of mercy, he killed them. His master was once again disappointed in him but __Róngyù scoffed to his master's disapproval, believing that his parents deserved every form of pain that they received._

_And after several months of meditation and slaying jade tigers out of protection of his village, Masson Butterfly arrived in __Hépíng, there he met __Róngyù, the two quickly became friends for they share similar morals, and most importantly, both had personal problems relating to family and friends. Masson came to the land for he heard that the monks of __Hépíng__ were powerful martial artists and seeks to recruit one for the Harbingers And so __Róngyù was recruited to be the second member of the Harbingers being the powerful but quiet martial artist._

_And like Masson, he agreed to be changed by Alistair, for __Róngyù wanted to have his wrath quelled for it made him think he's less of a monk. Unlike Mason's transformation that completely turned him into a envious demon, Alistair actually complied and had __Róngyù's wrath to be quelled, but Alistair only quelled his anger, and instead gave him another form of wrath that wasn't about lashing out in anger, but instead having the desire to inflict harm unto others. _

_And so __Róngyù became Ira, The Bearer of Wrath whose willingness to hurt others were extravagant. He was given a task that Mason started but couldn't finish. To kill Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz and retrieve Star's wand, The Bearer of Wrath did so without question for his desire to fight never faltered. _

_He did succeed in killing Star Butterfly, but instead of a hearty laugh or a desire for a feast on her bloody corpse, for the first time in his life, he felt guilt for killing someone, It was Marco Diaz that made the Bearer of Wrath to realize the consequences of his actions and for the first time, he apologized for his actions even denouncing himself for he believed that he didn't deserve to live for his actions , Marco with great fortitude and a strong sense of patience forgave the Bearer of Wrath, it was his forgiveness that made the Bearer of Wrath to become the Bearer of Patience, Star Butterfly was healed due to his powers being reversed, instead of killing and fighting, his powers were now to heal and to pacify._

_And that he was eternally grateful to Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, thanking them for giving him a second chance, and then he left the two to happily rejoice to each other for Star's revival so he can return back to his homeland, possibly to ask for forgiveness to his master and to fix his mistakes that were caused in his red-eyed rage._

_Despite this time of peace and partial-redemption, He swore that he would always help the pair that redeemed him no matter what he's doing. And so, when he was given news that the Bearer of Sloth and the Bearer of Greed were now assigned the task of the death of Star and Marco, he sprang into action with the desire for the protection of his redeemers, not with a desire to inflict harm._

* * *

Luxuria wrote on another blank scroll, this time with a smile on her face. Seeing the Bearer of Wrath redeemed gave off hope to the Bearer of Lust as she placed the scroll of Ira into the Library of Mortality's personal records for the Bearer's of Despair. But she pondered should she place this scroll into another wing of personal records for Ira was above the Bearer's of Despair. And so Luxuria made a new wing of personal records, she would call it, records of Redeemed Bearer's, she couldn't find other redeemed Bearer records for they were to far and in between. She placed Ira's scroll into the shelf and it quickly moved back to it's original spot, the shelf was incredibly small, for Luxuria knows that only a select few of Bearer's are willing to become redeemed.

Luxuria must have admit it however, she never expected Ira to be redeemed, she expected Rize and herself would be in this shelf of redemption, but only time will time if Luxuria can be redeemed to begin with.


	15. Chapter 15: Diligence (Part 1)

**Chapter 15: Diligence (Part 1)**

**Earth: Friday Morning**

Star woke up in a heavy coughing fit, she hazily sat up from her bed, her hair was messed up, her eyes were weak and most importantly, she felt weak, her joints seem to hurt as she tried her best to get off of her bed but to failure as the pain was surprisingly great. She coughed again, and again, she sighed as she concluded that she was sick, her immune system isn't really that used to Earth, but then again she is from another dimension so that's justified.

She silently lied in her bed, wanting Marco to come to her room and take care of her, and sure enough Marco entered into Star's room with the same state as she is, messed up and wild hair, in sleeping clothes, weakened eyes and a rather sickly state.

"Your sick too?" Marco said as he coughed. Star nodded as a response right before coughing violently. Marco checked Star's head, it was burning hot.

"You got the flu?" Marco said in disbelief. It wasn't even flu season and Star has it, perplexing the Latino.

"What's the flu?" Star responded with confusion, she didn't know what exactly what the flu was due to being from the land of Mewni afterall.

"Its basically when you feel tired and you have a fever, but you feel cold also..." Marco answered. Star once again nodded weakly in response.

"Don't worry, my mom called the school, so we have a day off..." Marco said as if was a good thing to miss school. Star sighed, she has no clue why or how Marco is sick, or even how she got sick for that matter...The weather was nice yesterday, she knows that the cake she made wasn't poisonous or anything, or was it? She has screwed in some spells before.

"Alright, there's cough medicine in the bathroom, remember to take some okay Star?" Marco said to Star with a small smile, she slightly smiled in response but not before saying.

"Can you please get it for me please?" Star asked her friend, wanting him to take care despite his same sickly state, Marco reluctantly did so, but that was out of bad health rather than apathy.

"Thank you Marco..." Star said as Marco brought the bottle of purple gooey liquid right next to Star's bed, Marco even did double duty and gave her a glass of water to try and wash down the taste of nail polish and grape.

"No problem Star." Marco said as he weakly went back to his room to get some rest and relaxation. Star slumped deeply into her bed and smiled, Marco is such a good friend, no wonder why she's in love with him. She blushed as she thought of him hugging her tightly and kissing her full on the lips, having the desire to have her lips being caressed by his own. It's strange isn't it? Our two heroes are alone in the house and even in the neighborhood for that matter for there's school's today, maybe Star should go to his room...Maybe rest with him in the same bed...Having the excuse that's she needs his natural warmth for she feels stiff and cold in this weakened state.

She opened the medicine bottle and poured herself a small dixie cup's worth of purple liquid, using the cap as a makeshift cup. She took a whiff of the medicine and gagged in response, just as bad-smelling as the medicine in Mewni, Star hoped that it tasted better than it smells. With a loud gulp she drank the medicine and had the same response as she did when she smelled it, she quickly washed it down with her glass of water, allowing the medicine to be less agonizing to her taste buds

Star felt relatively better, her cough was a lot more weaker than before, but she still felt weak, her head was burning up and her body felt cold, maybe she should go to Marco's room and hug him for warmth, but she might spread her flu onto Marco and that's going to hurt her chances so she rather not take her chances of glomping Marco for warmth and embrace.

Star quickly remembered something as she began to silently just lie in her bed. There was something due on friday, something rather important, but Star didn't exactly remembered what it was but she knows it was important. She stop caring several minutes later, believing that it probably wasn't even important, Star was just being a worry wort and thinking about the worse for missing one day of earth school.

After several more minutes of quiet resting, she grew hungry, she didn't have breakfast she her sickness was the first thing she did this morning. She didn't want to get off her butt and cook herself something to eat, she didn't want to ask Marco cause he needed rest too, she silently wondered if she should use her wand again to conjure something nice to eat, like maybe a breakfast muffin, or a cookie, or maybe an apple, either way Star could try. She looked around her room to see the whereabouts of her wand, she found her wand at her dresser...all the way across of her bed, being about seven feet away from her. She sighed loudly, guess she wasn't having breakfast for today, not until she gets better, or when it doesn't hurts when she moves an inch.

Her stomach growled rather audibly, she told herself, it wasn't like a hundred foot journey, all she has to do is to remove her sheets off of her, sit up and get off of her bed, walk to the wand, grab the wand, say some words that relates to breakfast muffins and something magical, and eat the breakfast food. She looked at her wand from her bed, she sighed. All she has to do is to get up.

She peeled her sheets off of her and instantly she shivered as her sleeping clothes barely did anything to warm up her cold and stiff body. She quickly got off her bed allowing her shoeless toes to touch the cold floor causing her to get more even goosebumps than before, she walked to her wand and firmly grasped it despite her state of fatigue, and in weak voice she pointed at the counter of the dresser with her wand ever so feebly.

"Muffin...Berry...Creation..." She said in a tried voice, her wand almost had the same energy as she did, taking some time to even glow with energy, the Star shot out a beam of energy and what appeared at the counter of the dresser was a muffin on a plate, it was fairly large and it has blueberry's, Star smiled to herself, like her cake, she didn't see no defects to the muffin, and so, she quietly ate the muffin while sitting on the floor, not even bothering to get back to her warm bed for she didn't want crumbs to be on her bread, but with the trade off of being rigid and weak and shivering noticeably, at least the muffin was delicious. She finished her muffin, leaving a plate with crumbs all over it, without caring about the plate, she left it on the floor, not even caring things like ants infesting her room for leaving a mine of grain crumbs everywhere. She weakly went back to her bad and went back to resting.

Marco on the other hand wasn't as sick as Star, so instead of studying and doing homework that is due next week, he instead is more focusing on playing video games in his room, not needing as much rest as Star needs, while Marco was playing, he quickly realized something, Star hadn't had breakfast yet, Marco pondered if he should cook something for Star, yeah maybe he should, maybe some chicken soup for her, she'll at least feel warm and have her stomach full of something that was healthy. So Marco concluded what he should do despite his coughing and her slightly weakened state as he quickly got off of his bed.

* * *

**Isolation Point**

The Bearer of Sloth and Greed were now in a established factory, the first of many to be created by Rize's control of metals, the two Bearer's quietly sat at the top of the factory, sitting on newly and finely crafted wooden chairs, they overlooked their shredders chopping down every tree they came across, hacking away lumber and branches only to be collected by lesser robots that Rize made out of copper.

**"Do you smell it Baron?" **Rize asked his fellow Bearer as Baron Van Vox quickly woke up from his quiet slumber.

**"Do you smell the scent of Industry, Profits and success?" **Rize said as he laughed gleefully as he pointed at one of his iron shredders chopping down a large pine tree and allowing the smaller copper collectors chop off the branches and collect the branches and also allowing the silver harvesters to grabbed the branchless tree trunk.

**"And their hearts will be plague with despair for they will blame themselves for their laziness to save this forest and it's inhabitants..." **Rize said quietly. Not wanting anyone else except the Baron and himself to hear it. However, someone did overheard Rize's words and it was someone that Rize never expected to be here.

"What the hell is this?" Luxuria said behind Rize, quickly Rize got off of his seat and confronted the Bearer of Lust who was clearly angry over Rize's actions of deforestation.

**"Luxuria!? What Are you d**oing here!?" Rize said in disbelief as his voice turned back into it's normal state of eloquence and normality.

"Well, I just going to check on you two if you needed help but once I came here I see is you clearing forests!" Luxuria said angrily, making the Bearer of Greed fear for his preservation due to Luxuria's anger.

"I can't believe you!" She said causing the Bearer of Greed to feel a large pang of guilt.

"I'm just, doing what's best for the both of us! That's what this whole operation is about!" Rize as an attempt to defend himself.

"How is this good for me!?" She said as she pointed a large patch of tree stumps that were recently chopped down.

"I thought you changed Rize! I thought you were charitable! You know what!? Ira's better than you, at least he changed and didn't talk about it." She said as she refused to look at the Bearer of Greed.

"Of course I changed! I mean, you know what happened right!? Alistair tempted me with a bag of money! At least I attempted to have self-control!" Rize responded defensively.

"That isn't self-control when you gave in!" Luxuria retorted as she folded her arms in both anger and in disbelief.

"I can't even look at you right now..." Luxuria said as she walked away from Rize and down the factory, leaving him and a quiet Baron Van Vox to contemplate their decisions on the top of their first made factory.

"Don't worry about it Rize, it's not like she truly did care about you..." Baron Van Vox said as Rize turned to his fellow Bearer.

"Remember Rize, she does things for pleasure, for the better end of the deal, she's probably using you so she can redeem herself..." Baron Van Vox before going back to sleep with a loud and hefty snore. Leaving the Bearer of Greed to think about what the Bearer of Sloth spoke of.

"Your...**Right..."** Rize said as he willingly turned back to his greedy side.

**"I should not care for her opinions of me!" **Rize said as he pulled out more and more bits of iron and various other metals to make more shredders and harvesters, all in the while the Bearer of Sloth fed off of Rize's apathy of Luxuria's opinions of him, he fed on Star's laziness and over reliance on her wand, not willing to do hard work for things such as cake or muffins, but despite Star's apparent sloth, their was little sloth in Marco, in fact, Baron Van Vox can sense Marco doing something productive and having purpose and for the benefit of others as well. Something that caused the Bearer of Sloth to frown for he gave them disease and sickness, one of the biggest factors and excuses for intentional sloth.

This productivity of Marco Diaz made the tired and lousy Baron Van Vox to finally wake up from his slumber, he stretched his insect like arms, with large chitin's popping through his joints as he got off of his chair. He yawned loudly, guess he has to make Marco even more sick than he is before. He yawned once more, as Rize observe his shredders harvesting more and more trees, the quiet Baron Van Vox walked down the top of the factory to the bottom of it. With great strength the Bearer of Sloth walked down the now cleared patch of forest, he breathed through the now heavy and smoky air due to factory smokes and dead trees

'I grow tired...Of his productivity...' The Baron thought as he walked away from Rize's factory and into the uncleared parts of the forest. He yawned again loudly as he began his slow tread to plague our two heroes even more so to the point that they won't even recover until the end of the weekend, allowing Isolation point to be consumed with shredders and progress.

'Let disease flow through you...Marco Diaz...' The Bearer of Sloth thought as he began rest by leaning on a unchopped tree that was reliving it's finest moments before it meets it's end by the blade of an black iron axe.

'Be like your lover son of Diaz, just go to your bed and sleep...'Baron Van Vox thought as began to sleep.

* * *

**Diaz Residence**

Marco was in his kitchen, quietly cooking some delicious chicken soup that was admittedly out of a can, but he did add some salt and several other spices to the bland soup to add some more life into this soup.

Despite his sickly state he still cooked the soup, knowing that Star will feel a lot better with something warm in her stomach and to wash down the medicine that Star probably took some already.

As he was cooking, he began to think about Star, he thought about how much Marco's life has been changed ever sense Star came to earth, for one thing, If Star didn't came to Earth, he would probably be cooking soup for himself, but now he's cooking for his best friend. Best friend... This is what Marco thinks of her, as a friend and only a friend. Marco sighed, despite their status being friends, Marco must admit that Star looks very pretty, he's quite surprised that Star didn't found anyone for the dance last Friday, And why would she ask him to go to the dance with him? It's not like she likes him more than a friend...

Marco ask himself these questions while he finished cooking the chicken soup. When he done he poured the soup into a bowl placing the pot in the kitchen sink and getting a spoon for his best friend. Marco quickly grabbed a tray that is exclusively to use as a table for breakfast in bed. He quietly carried the tray with a bowl of soup up to Star's room. Marco having a strong form of privacy for his friend knocked on the door first.

"Come in..." Star said weakly, worry started to course through Marco as he opened the door to see a terrible-looking Star, even worse than before, shivering greatly despite having two layers of thick blankets wrapped around her she had a runny nose too, something that she didn't have this morning.

"Hey Star...Got you some soup..."Marco said with a worried smile as he placed the tray on Star's covered lap, she smile weakly at Marco, her mere smile being a token of thanks to Marco.

"Can you give me a box of tissues please..." Star asked, Marco nodded wanting to help his friend. It only took him a couple of seconds from exiting out of Star's room and entering back with several box of tissues

"Thank you again Marco..." Star said with a grateful smile. Marco smiled back in response. Marco was going back to his room to go back to playing video games and enjoying his sick day that is until Star asked him a question he never expected to come out of her mouth.

"I'm very cold...can you sleep with me to keep me warm?" She said with a very apparent blush on her face, Marco had the same response with a blush as well in fact he was blushing even more so. He scratched the back of his head as his blush became redder and redder.

"Please..?" Star said as she shivered even more so and gave him a very weak frown.

Marco sighed as Star hugged him tightly as She was sleeping in the same bed with him after she finished eating her chicken soup, his blush was still on his cheeks but he's at least partially happy that Star isn't shivering anymore, guess what she only needed was someone to hug with, he snickered quietly at his joke. Despite this whole morning, he must admit that its nice to have someone as pretty as Star to hug him and more importantly want a hug from him.

He yawned loudly and quietly closed his eyes, allowing slumber to take over him with a smile...All in the while, the Bearer of Sloth fed off of Star and Marco's sloth.


	16. Chapter 16: Diligence (Part 2)

**Chapter 16: Diligence (Part 2) **

**Diaz Residence: Afternoon**

Our two heroes are currently doing something productive during the afternoon which means more sleeping and more recovering from their sickness, of course sleeping is non-productive for everything else but for this situation it helps.

Marco was still in Star's bed even though she was wide awake, she was just trying to feign sleep so that she can still embrace him for five more minuets, Marco knows that Star is awake so why doesn't he just get off of her bed and break her embrace? Was it out of choice that he's still being hugged by Star? Does he like being hugged by the princess from another dimension?

Marco slightly shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, Star clearly doesn't like him more than a friend, she clearly doesn't, that's why she's hugging him tightly right now out of the fact that she needed something to warm up with. Marco sighed to himself, he's interested in Jackie rather than Star anyway. Something that really irked the Latino as he looked at Star's rather pretty face who's eyes were closed in a convincing slumber.

Before Marco can contemplate more about courtly love and his romantic interests, the doorbell ranged, causing Star to wake up from her feigned slumber.

"Who can be at the door this time of day?" Marco asked himself for it was a school day afternoon, he got off of Star's bed breaking her embrace that seemed to really hurt the Princess from another dimension when he broke out of her clutches. He quickly exited out of Star's room, leaving alone in terrible and depressing isolation and walked to his front door, not even bothering to maybe check his appearance just in case if he doesn't look like an absolute train wreck.

"Hello?" Marco as he opened the front door, only to see someone he never expected to return, it was Ira, well more like Roman, he was in his human disguise with black suit, slicked-back hair and all, the only difference here is that his tie was white instead of red. For a moment the two simply stared at each other, Marco was basically seeing the thing that almost killed Star, well actually more like killed Star and was resurrected later, and what Ira saw was his redeemer, his beacon of hope and redemption, his hero if you will.

"Hi..." Ira said in a awkward and sheepish smile. Marco looked at the former Bearer of Wrath with a light glare that seems to indicate that Marco does not at all welcome Ira and or trusts him.

"Marco... I need to tell you something that's really important..." Ira said as the atmosphere suddenly became a lot more warmer as Ira began to sweat.

"What do you want Ira?" Marco said in a threatening tone. Somewhat surprising the former Bearer of Wrath from Marco's immediate distrust of him.

"To tell you that two of my former 'allies' are now hunting you two down..." Ira said in a honest tone. Marco looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Come in..." Marco said afterwards allowing the former Bearer of Wrath in. He nodded politely in response and entered into Marco's home.

* * *

**Isolation Point**

Baron Van Vox woke up with a loud cough, he proceeded to get up as he realized he slept through the whole afternoon, not accomplishing anything besides making Marco sleep some more, effectively making our two heroes ever so slothful. He yawned loudly as he proceeded to walk around the now deforest patch of forest instead of small critters and trees has now been replaced with tree stumps and iron shredders

Baron Van Vox honestly did not care about the profit that this forest can bring when it's deforested, he mainly cared about completing their task so he can go back to sleep in the Neverbloom for there was no distractions during his slumber, such as the light of the sun, that bothers the Baron for it's warm bask of light can feel quite unconformable when your sleeping.

Baron Van Vox looked around the wasteland of stumps and smoke only to see a small earthly animal, to Baron's knowledge, it was a bird, small, has wings, blue, Baron Van Vox didn't bother to look into great detail but he did at least acknowledge the birds existence. It looked hurt, it was near one of the many stumps that the shredder's cut and the harvester's collected.

Baron Van Vox, curiously walked up to the small bird, one of it's wings was badly cut, most likely from the blade of an iron shredder, in fact, it's whole body seemed to be covered in cuts and various other wounds. It tried to fly away from the Baron's monstrous appearance but to no avail, behind the small bird was a nest, holding a single egg, it was in shambles due to the lack of twigs available from the ground, due to the harvester's constant collecting of anything that was labelled as lumber and wasn't attached to the ground.

"Hello there..." The Baron said in his usual deep and groggy voice as the bird tried to block the Baron's view of the eggs, Baron looked at the Bird, despite having great wounds, it was willing to defend it's egg to the bitter end, showing great determination in it's black beady eyes, something that Baron has none of that. The bird's determination was like an inferno compared to the light spark of Baron's determination. The Baron yawned as he saw the bird attempt to fly up to his eye and peck him.

With another yawn, Baron Van Vox left the bird to it's isolation and defense of it's single egg, not really caring if the bird died or not to being stomped on by a copper harvester or a iron shredder. He coughed violently as he began to walk away, wanting to get back to his chair to sleep once more, that is until the bird let out a loud chirp of pain. The Baron turned around to see the bird completely crushed underneath the massive spiked boot of a iron shredder. The iron shredder didn't care about the bird and instead grabbed the bird's nest. The iron shredder simply looked at the nest, seeing the twigs that the nest was made out of. It removed the egg out of it's nest and made a copper harvester collect the twigs. That is until it was the Bearer of Sloth to speak out.

"Stop..." Was all he said as the shredder looked at it's co-master. The Baron walked up to the iron shredder and copper harvester, he snatched the nest away from the copper havester's crab-like hands. He grabbed the egg away from the iron harvester's sharp prongs. The robot's looked at their co-master in silent confusion, not knowing why the Bearer of Sloth is stopping the road of progress. The Baron simply placed the egg back to it's nest as he looked at the now dead bird, nothing more than a mess of feathers and red pulp. A small tinge of guilt started to course through the Baron, if he helped the bird by like moving it and it's nest to somewhere safer, this egg wouldn't be an orphan now.

Orphan...The Baron thought about that word deeply before shaking his head and now focus on this new problem of an egg that now isn't protected nor supervised by something. So the Baron unofficially adopted the egg, holding it with one hand. He was finally given some form of responsibility now, something that the Baron quickly realized. And for the first time since becoming the Bearer of Sloth, Baron Van Vox did not yawn after several minutes of staying awake.

* * *

**Diaz Residence**

"You just have to trust me, Marco and Star...You redeemed my heart, I can finally embrace peace and harmony,, but my 'allies' may not be as redeemable as me...We must go to Isolation Point, The Bearer of Greed and the Bearer of Sloth are there." Ira said said as he sat in the living room with a heavily blanket-covered Star and an agitated Marco.

"What are they doing at Isolation point?" Marco asked the former Bearer of Wrath to see if he was just lying.

"They were destroying that forest with shredders made by Rize's control over metal, Baron gave you two disease to make you to only sleep and rest while Rize destroys the forest for the desire for resources and profit feeding himself his own greed and the Baron feeding off your sloth for your refusal of the call." Ira answered.

"There quite crafty aren't they?" Ira asked in a genuine honest and somber tone.

"So why don't we go to Isolation point?" Star asked before she coughed loudly. Somewhat surprising the former Bearer of Wrath from how loud and painful sounding the cough was.

"That's why, I'm only here to tell you about the problem, I will go back to Isolation point to try and stop them, you two should just stay here and rest..." Ira said in a kind tone, this surprisingly agitated Marco.

"You know when someone tells us something like this, you know we'll be on it right?" Marco said to the former Bearer of Wrath, that response made Ira to make a small smile.

"You earned your rest...Redeemer...Allow me to prove to you...That you made the right choice to give me a second chance..." Ira said struggling to pick the right words carefully so that neither Marco or Star would want to go to Isolation point with him.

"But what happens if you...you know..." Marco said not wanting to finish sentence.

"Don't worry, I have a friend to tell you if I really do need help..." Ira said in a assuring tone. And so the Bearer of Wrath left the house, leaving our two heroes to spend more time to recover from their sickness, or at least that's what Ira wants them do.

"I can't believe him! He wants us to just stay in the house while Isolation Point get destroyed!?" Marco exclaimed, something which despite Star's greater sickness actually agreed.

"Why would he want us to sleep and play videogames if that means we're inadvertently helping them!?" Marco said to his best friend in disbelief in Ira's plan. Having a desire to defeat evil by themselves instead of making it feel like Ira is the only one openly willing do it.

* * *

**Isolation Point**

Baron Van Vox quietly walked to the building that Rize made with a nest with an egg in his left egg, he admits that he feels quite guilty that he didn't help the bird relocate to somewhere more safe, it was his laziness that made this egg become an orphan bird, something that this egg has in common with the Baron.

Although he though to himself, maybe he should take care of the chick when the eggs finally hatches, he would finally have some form of responsibility in his life that didn't involve promoting laziness and apathy, he sighed to himself sadly, he is those traits and nothing else. Once he began walking, he realized how cleared Isolation point was now, stumps were everywhere, the atmosphere was smoky and incredibly hard to breathe, Baron Van Vox quickly realized something also, if he said anything, maybe this forest wouldn't have been a wasteland as it is now.

Guilt started to course through the Bearer of Sloth as he started to realize more and more things that wouldn't have happened if he said something or cared about anything, he realized that Luxuria would still be in love with Rize if the Baron said that Rize was in his greed-stricken form, he realized that Marco and Star are in incredible pain due to disease had he cared about them, they were just children after all, being lambs to a slow slaughter for they don't deserve this disease, they didn't wronged him in anyway, and he realized that this whole forest is dead for he refused the call to action over Rize's extreme greed. It was his fault, it was all his fault for he refused to say anything.

And most importantly, he realized that if he did and said something, his family would still be alive and his self-respect will still be intact.

He didn't yawn, he wasn't tired and he didn't want to go to sleep, for the first time in this form, he cared about someone else's well being, he got on his knees, not as a way to rest his legs but as a way to contemplate his actions, or should he say, inaction's, he realized his mistakes, he started to cough violently, his body started to stiffen in pain as he tried to move the more pain he experienced, he felt cold yet he started to sweat rather violently, almost as if his plague and diseases were now being afflicted on him instead of Star and Marco.

"All of this pain...All of this agony...All of this suffering...I could have stop...If I said something...If I done anything!..." The Bearer of Sloth said as he looked from afar was Rize's factory and between the Bearer of Sloth and the factory was fields of stumps and loose dirt. Baron Van Vox once again looked at the egg, he realized that he prevented the death of an egg for he finally got off of his lazy ass and did something and spoke something.

"This is all my fault...I need to stop this...This destruction...This takeover attempt in the name of progress...That I refused to stop for I didn't care..." Baron Van Vox said he coughed again, this time he coughed out blood, something that shocked the Bearer of Sloth as the dark red liquid stained the loose brown earth. The Baron of Sloth then sensed something that wasn't laziness or apathy, it was Marco Diaz's and Star Butterfly's desire to not rest upon hearing that he and Rize are currently destroying Isolation point destroying the forest that now Baron cares about. Wait a second...

"How do they know that we're here!?" Baron Van Vox said in shock, but right after he said that, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Baron!" Baron Van Vox turned behind to see Ira, in his Bearer of former Despair form, his armor was not blood red but instead it was grey, the black spikes that sprout out around various areas of the armor were removed and the armor now sports a robe like-design, hiding his legs with a very long kilt that more looks akin to the bottom half of a dress , instead of his sword and axe, what Ira had instead was a staff. His wings were not was badly damaged as before and his skin was not as sickly looking at before, most importantly, he now wore a white hood that only revealed his yellow eyes and nothing more besides his black horns

"Ira...Is that you?" Baron Van Vox said with a shocked tone.

"Does my voice answer your question?" Ira said, Baron Van Vox looked at the former Bearer of Wrath in awe, seeing a redeemed Bearer of Despair was rare and it was evener to have a redeemed Bearer to begin with, instead of being like he usually is, Baron Van Vox simply said this.

"Ira...Please...Tell how you were redeemed...My heart...I realized the bad things I did for I didn't care..." he said in a depressed tone. Ira looked at him quite somberly as he noticed the blood stain from Baron Van Vox's mandible-like mouth and the blood stain nearby him.

"Please...Look at all this!...I if said something...ANYTHING...This wouldn't have happened..." Baron Van Vox said as he coughed again violently, coughing out even more blood than before.

"The only thing that is alive in this wasteland is this sole egg...This reminder that this is all my fault..." The Baron said as he blood drooled out of his mouth. Grossing out the former Bearer of Wrath. Ira looked at Baron Van Vox in pity, but it quickly turned to glee as he realized something, Baron Van Vox is learning some that greatly corresponds and compliments the opposite of his sin, guilt.

"Baron, you don't need to be redeemed, for you already are redeemed, you care about something else's well-being and you realized the consequences of your inaction..." Ira said as he offered the Bearer of Sloth a hand. Humbly and sorrowfully he took the hand with his right caring about the well-being of the bird egg. He smiled slightly even though his mantis-like mandible couldn't really make it grin. He felt less weak though and the coldness in his body began to subside, his own plague, his own disease, the thing that made everyone slothful has finally been subsided, hopefully it has subsided in Marco and Star as well.

"...Are you sure?" Was all the Bearer of Sloth said in a doubtful tone. Ira looked at him hopefully and simply said.

"Diligence is natural ability to care, Diligence is the extreme willingness to do something, to get something done, Diligence is determination...Are you determined to change this?" Ira asked the Baron. Who nodded in response.

"Are determined to replenish this forest back to life?" Ira asked, Baron Van Vox nodded who only quietly said.

"yes..." The Former Bearer of Wrath looked at Baron Van Vox in doubt. Something that the Baron noticed.

"Are you determined to defeat Rize for his greediness!?" Ira asked wanting more determination to be in the Bearer of Sloth.

"Yes I am!" Baron Van Vox said in a much less doubtful tone.

"Then prove it!" Ira said as he pointed at the factory that Rize was, Baron Van Vox roared in response, the determination in his eyes were similar like the damaged bluebird, instead of the spark that Baron formerly had in his eyes, his eyes were now burning with determination, empathy and most importantly, energy. Ira looked at the Bearer of Sloth with a hopeful smile, knowing that Marco taught him well in the ways of redemption.

"Its good...To see you have changed Baron Van Vox." Ira said.


	17. Chapter 17: Charity (Part 1)

**Chapter 17: Charity (Part 1)**

**The Library of Mortality**

_Once upon a time, in the world known as Hydrus there lived an Insectoid known as Hernan Van Vox, Hydrus is known for being the world of industry, progress and environmental damage, Hydrus was a massive world that mainly consisted of water with it cities being essentially large masses of land, almost like the cities were giant land boats, but due to over pollution these cities have stayed still ever since due to the massive pollution and trash the water's Hydrus has now contained._

_Hernan Van Vox was the son of the famous Van Vox family, a large family tree that mainly consist of entrepreneurs and explorers that were one of the most wealthiest families that Hydus had, meaning that Revere had high expectations from his family, something that he was willing to overachieve for._

_And so Hernan went out to other dimensions, going through many adventures and through many explorations through uncharted dimensions and worlds, Hernan returned to great fanfare pleasing his dear mother and father as he told them and the people of Hydrus of his stories of healthier and more vibrant planets that weren't burden with green and brown waters and green and black clouds of smog._

_However despite his high achievements of exploration and discovery, Hernan had something that his family didn't have or any other of his race for that matter, he had a feeling of content, when someone wants to build a city worth of factories, Hernan will only want one, when an Insectoid wants to make a city, Hernan would only want a quiet village, although in the perspective of say a human it was contentment, but for Hernan's race, they saw his content and gratefulness for what he has, and instead interpret his content as a form of laziness. And so they berate him and they belittle him. _

_Hernan's greatest personal achievement was the creation of a simple harbor town, for it was there he met his beautiful wife, and then he had two children, he was respected highly by his town for he didn't bother to make this small town turn into a city of sludge and pollution. Hernan Van Vox even abandoned his last name when he married his wife, replacing the Van Vox name with __ something less riddled with history and family bloodline. So he can live a full life of contentment and happiness with his wife and children._

_But those plans quickly changed in one single day..._

_His family, in a surge of rage fueled by disappointment from their son's lack of ambition and desire to sit with his new family and only that, not having the desire to expand and progress, decided that it would be best to destroy Hernan's town and everyone in it. Hernan was kidnapped by his families royal guards and was forced to watch his whole town be slaughtered all in while as he saw his wife and children be personally executed by his mother and father._

_He learned something that day, he learned that contentment wasn't gratefulness or the happiness for what is your share, he learned that contentment was just an excuse to be slothful. Hernan went back to using his family name but denounce himself for he felt he didn't deserve to even be related by blood to them, he also kept the name to remind of this lesson. To remind him that he wife and children wouldn't be dead if he wasn't apathetic or lacked any form of ambition._

_And so Hernan Van Vox left the ruins of his town to reflect on his choices, when he did left, he met Masson, the two bonded quickly for they had something in common, they were content for what they had and yet it was problems between bloodline that cause them great tragedy, Masson could see the potential in his eyes, and so Masson recruited Hernan Van Vox to the Harbingers so that Hernan cannot be idle._

_When Alistair offered to get rid of their sins, it was Hernan to at first reject the proposition, knowing that he was already diligent for he lacked contentment, that is until Alistair offered the Insectoid that if he joined him, he would reverse the deaths of his wife and children._

_Hernan wanting to have his family back agreed, and so Hernan Van Vox became Baron Van Vox becoming a living embodiment of laziness and apathy, when Alistair actually kept his end of deal by resurrecting Baron's family, he didn't care about them anymore, having a desire to rest instead of the desire for his family. noticing Baron's apathy towards his now alive family, Alistair quickly killed his wife and children feeling that they lacked importance in Baron Van Vox's life, all in the while Baron Van Vox slept happily, not ever being woken up by the blood-curdling screams of his beloved wife and his two daughters._

_Mason was killed due to his own envy, Ira was redeemed by learning the consequences for his desire to harm. And now it was up to the Bearer of Greed and the Bearer of Sloth to finish what the two Bearers of Despair started._

_it was ironically, the redeemed Bearer of Wrath to redeem the Bearer of Sloth, and also it was the most humblest in the world, an egg, that also helped the Bearer of Sloth to realize his mistakes, to make him realize that the bad things that happened to him and everyone who he cared about, was because of the fact that he refused the call to action, he didn't care about the call to action and he didn't want to even get up and stand for the call of action. This realization made the Bearer of Sloth become the Bearer of Diligence, now with the help of our two heroes and the two Former Bearers of Despair, they prepare themselves against the battle against the Bearer of Greed._

Luxuria in the first time since becoming a Bearer, was happy, happy in the fact that their was hope for the Bearers of Despair to redeem themselves, it took Marco unwillingness to fight in wrath to redeem the formerly bloodthirsty Ira, and it took an unprotected bird egg to make Baron Van Vox obtain in epiphany in realizing his mistakes if he had idle hands or have an idle mouth.

The Bearer of Lust finished writing her new scroll and quickly placed the scroll in the shelf of the redeemed as she called it. She quietly smiled to herself, maybe she would follow suit along with Ira and Baron Van Vox.

* * *

**Diaz Residence**

For the first time ever since waking up in the morning, Star and Marco finally felt a lot better, Star didn't need the blankets anymore and didn't cough as often, almost as if a curse has finally ended for the two.

They looked at each other silently for a moment not even believing that they seemed to be cured from their ailments and sickness, they looked t each other for several more seconds in the eyes both of them glittering with desire, that is until Marco got off from the couch that our two heroes are sitting at and quickly grabbed his usual hoodie and quickly placed it on in a quickly manner.

"Where are you going Marco?" Star said as she quickly off of the couch as well.

"Ira said that Isolation point is getting destroyed...We need to stop them..." Marco said as Star saw the determination in Marco's eyes

"But didn't he said he could handle it?" Star said as she realized that she was still wearing her sleeping clothes

"But what happens if he couldn't handle it?" was Marco said, Star once again looked at Marco and quickly went into her room, most likely to wear more, public-appealing clothes rather than a sleeping gown. Marco sniffed as he pondered why he is a lot less sickly than before, maybe it determination and the power of diligence that got rid of his and Star's sickness.

After several minutes of waiting, Star went back to where Marco was at, wearing her usual dress and leggings with her horned shoes, and most importantly, her wand, also known as the weapon against evil. Our two heroes quickly left the house for the first time of this Friday, determined to go to Isolation before it becomes a barren wasteland of tree stumps and murky waters

"How far is Isolation point!?" Star asked as her wand began to glow.

"Not to far, but in walking distance it's going to take a-" Before Marco could finish his sentence, Star interrupted him with a rather useful spell.

"Emerald Griffin Shot!" Star said as her wand shot a wave of energy in front of Marco, what appeared in front of Marco right after the blast was dissipated was a green griffin with red eyes, almost as the Griffin was made out of real emeralds, it's back was big enough for two teenagers, The Griffin simply stood where it stand waiting for Star to give it an order.

"Hop on Marco!" Star said as she quickly got on the emerald griffin, Marco looked at the Griffin with a form of fear, not having any experience of griffin riding, but it quickly disappeared when he saw Star's face of bravery and honesty, maybe due to the fact that she probably did this spell multiple times. Marco with some carefulness got on the Griffin while intentionally hugging Star behind her out of the fact that there was a possibility that he might fall while the griffin is flying. If Marco could have seen Star's face, he would have seen a face that's cheeks was as red as a tomato, for this was the first time Marco hugged her without her asking for it.

"How many times have you done this!?" Marco said as the Griffin stretched it's wings out preparing for flight.

"This is the second time I've done this!" Star said enthusiastically as she had faith in the Griffin to not crash land into the ground this time.

"Wait what!?" Marco said right before the griffin took flight, causing the Latino to scream as he held on to Star even more tighter than before, causing her to blush even more as he seems to be hanging on to her for dear life, even though she was clearly enjoying it, Marco on the other hand wasn't so enthusiastic, seeing and hearing Marco's screams, Star decided maybe it would be better to maybe loosen up in the high-speed flying.

And nearly in an instant, the emerald griffin slowed down, allowing Marco to finally stop screaming, the winds becoming more simple breezes rather than hurricanes, allowing Marco to marvel where he lives up in the air without the need to be in a plane or something else.

"Is this better?" Star asked her friend, the loosening in the grip of Star's waist was his answer. wait a second...His arms were wrapped around her waist, Star blushed heavily, and turned to Marco.

"What is it Star?" Marco asked, before looking down to his hands near Star's most...private of parts...Marco blushed greatly before keeping his hands to himself, ashamed in himself that he almost groped his best friend unknowingly, it was an invasion of privacy on his best friend's most private thing she has.

"Sorry..." Was all he said, struggling to talk to Star due to embarrassment and shame. Star didn't respond to Marco as she quickly turned away from him, but secretly she smiled to herself, she wanted to kiss Marco so bad, even the agent of love said it herself, don't bottle your affections up or else someone will take your love cunningly, she pondered that maybe she should just kiss him right now, no one is around them, their up in the air, no one will see them and they can just deal with it right now, see if Marco likes her back, but what happens if he doesn't like her back?

If that happens, if would just be awkward flight to Isolation point, the only sounds between the two was Star's quiet and somber sobbing due to Marco's hard rejection as her heart shatters into a million pieces and then into more pieces until it finally becomes dust leaving Star without a heart.

So she kept quiet, not even bothering to further her romantic advances to Marco, believing that this is not the right time. Marco looked at Star as she faced away from him, worrying of how angry or embarrassed Star is due to this invasion of personal space, although it was unknowingly especially at high flight speeds, whether intentional or not, he still did it and now he must face the shame and guilt that goes along with it.

"Star..." Marco to try get his best friend's attention, she still didn't respond, not wanting Marco to still see her blushing face.

"Marco..." Star started, Marco gulped as he prepared for the worst Star has to offer to him.

"look down..." Was all she said, Marco was at first reluctant, knowing that at this height he'll probably won't feel good but nevertheless did so, when he did, what he saw of shock and in some cases horror.

It was isolation point, it used to be a forest but now it has a large factory with stumps of recently cut trees and loose dirt all around it, it truly was a barren wasteland for it's environment was nothing like it was before, and this was due to the name of progress. Our two heroes were appalled to see such destruction, there was no living, all there was machine's whose only purpose was to collect and harvest trees, plants and anything that was counted as a resource of lumber.

"How could all of this happen in the matter of two days!?" Marco asked his friend, not even thinking about there subject beforehand.

"Besides those shredders...I don't know..." Star said, she commanded her emerald griffin to land near the factory, the griffin complied and did so ever so gently, our two heroes arrived back to ground level and got off the griffin, the griffin bowed it's head before disappearing in a puff of emerald-colored smoke. They looked at all of this destruction and pondered to themselves, would this be the same result if Star and Marco were warned about this even before the Bearer of Greed started hacking away with an axe?

As they pondered their recent decisions they were surrounded by dozens of shredders that were made of thick black iron, all of them being seven feet tall, giving them the aura of being a formidable foe along with their giant saws and three prong hands, effectively making them look quite threatening with the giant saw hand and the seven foot height and all. They silently looked at our two heroes, not knowing that they should be classified as lumber and pondered whether or not they should be harvested or not. The harvesters did not move nor did they attack our two heroes, only staring at them waiting for our two heroes to make their move first.

"Are you Ready Marco?" Star asked her friend. The shredder's silently got ready as they continued to stare with their eyeless black sockets in their faceplates as their saws began to spin widly.

**"Hold my Shredders!" **The Shredder's heard, silently the shredders quietly stop spinning their tree cutter saws and allowed the ring of shredders to allow their master to confront our two heroes.

What are two heroes saw was something rather disgusting, Rize the Bearer of Greed was without his dulled gold robes, revealing himself to be this humanoid-like mass of metal, his entire body was made of metals, gold, silver, iron and steel, he look more like a giant mecha that lacks any form of humanity than an actual sentient living creature. His face and body was akin to that of a dragon, with yellow eyes with no irises to go along with it, in fact, he was like a giant robotic dragon with gigantic iron wings that seem to sprout out chains of steel, golden claws and talons and all. He has grown significantly due to his feeding of his own greed, now being nearly fifteen feet tall towering over his own minions and our two heroes.

**"It seems like there is something that is not...MINE...In MY lands..." **Rize said his voice lacking any form of eloquence and instead of having a metallic filter to his voice now.

"Isolation point isn't your land!" Marco said pointing at the Bearer of Greed rather defiantly. The Bearer of Greed laughed in response, believing that Marco's words were completely false.

**"This land is MINE...These trees are MINE...For I am Rize:The Iron Dragon... The Bearer of Greed... The taker of what's MINE...Now...If you want to live...Give me the wand...it's MINE..." **Rize said surprisingly peacefully as he fully expect our two heroes to simply give him the wand for they clearly fear for their lives, due to many blood-desiring sawblades that are currently spinning on his shredders, Our two heroes looked at each other, clearly knowing the answer that they were going to take and quickly got into a battle-stance, this perplexed the Bearer of Greed for they were clearly outnumbered and clearly outgunned through shredder saws and shredder prongs

**"Fine...Guess I will take...what's truly...MINEEEE!" **The Bearer of Greed said as he point at our two heroes, instantly Rize's iron shredders charged to our two heroes, saws and iron prong claws raised to end our two heroes.


	18. Chapter 18: Charity (Part 2)

**Chapter 17: Charity (Part 2)**

**Alistair's Domain...**

Alistair was once again sitting on his throne, he decided that it would be best to not use his crystal ball to look upon his Bearer's of Despair especially if one of them was redeemed due to an egg and a former Bearer of Wrath, he scoffed angrily at the mere thought of an egg leading a Bearer of Despair to redemption. So he decided it would be best to revive his most loyal Bearer of Despair, meaning that he will never yearn for redemption and he will never seek redemption, that is a true Bearer of Despair if Alistair could think of any of them.

What appeared in front of the God of Despair, with the light being shined upon was a well, a very large gaping hole in Alistair's throne room and inside of that was jade green liquid, it smelled like brimstone and black powder, something that the God of Despair can easily be acquainted to if it meant bringing back the Bearer of Envy.

"It's almost ready Master..." The black-hooded bearer said as he was pouring liquids of various potions and elixirs into the well of green. Alistair nodded in response and got off his throne.

"I must thank you Kassius...You gave me an Idea that could maybe kill those two brats!" Alistair said before getting into a rather hearty laugh. The Bearer known as Kassius simply said in surprisingly humble tone said.

"All is fair Master, I added more things into the well, made him even more stronger than before, and since you don't want redemption...I decided to make him, a bit more thick-headed, if you know what I mean..." Kassius said as he continue pouring more unidentifiable liquids into the dark well.

"Good...Good Kassius..." Was all the God of Despair said. Silence envelop between the Bearer and the God of Despair.

"Master?" Was all Kassius said, Alistair looked at him wanting to know his question.

"May I go with Mason to Earth? I want to show my Excellence to the common folk..." Kassius said politely to the God of Despair, The God of Despair took only several seconds to allow the Bearer of Pride to show off.

"In case Rize does not succeed I want you to take the guise of a handsome teenager that attends the school, seduce Star, flaunt your superiority, and make the newly resurrected Mason feed off on the common folks envy and Marco's own envy for you taking his best friend's hand...This plans sounds or what!?" Alistair said. The Bearer of Pride only nodded in response quickly and quietly.

"It will work...Although it seems quite disgusting for you to assign me to seduce a fourteen year-old girl..." The Bearer of Pride said quite humbly despite his title.

"I know it is, but you do whatever it takes to complete your task Kassius." Alistair responded rather defensively. The Bearer of Pride simply once again nodded and then continued on his pouring of chemical liquids that even Kassius dares not to explain what they are.

"It is done Master Alistair..." Kassius said as he politely bowed to his master. Alistair scoffed in response as his hands began to glow in black and green magical energy. He cracked his neck left and right causing his neck to scream in crackles and pops

"It's been quite some time for I need to revive a Envious Demon..." Alistair said as he began the ritual of the resurrection of the Bearer of Envy.

"**He's** absolutely Better than me; **His** body, mind, and speech all prove **He's** youthful. Why can't I Be like** Him?** And have** His** Parent's favor!?"

"It's not fair, that **He** gets the looks, and so many more talents, that **He** could spare. **He** could at least give me the crown..." Alistair said as his eyes green with envy, the well of green started to boiling as smoke started to erupt through the well. Alistair laughed violently as the well's jade green liquid began to boil even more, the ground started to rumble as Alistair and Kassius stood on their feet firmly. Suddenly the rumbling stopped, Kassius looked at master, his hands finally stopped glowing with fel green and black magic.

The smoke finally seized and for a moment it was quiet between the Bearer of Pride and the God of Despair. Then all of the sudden a hand raised from the well of green, covered in the well's liquid chemical substances, then came the rest of Mason's body. The Bearer of Envy climbed out of the well covered in the jade-colored mud. Underneath the liquid was basically his crude black armor and robes, in fact it's almost if Mason wasn't dead to begin with and was only doused in the muds of jaded envy.

"It quite good, to see you back, Mason..." Alistair said as Mason observed his revived hand as the jade-colored mud began to fall off the Bearer of Envy. The Bearer of Envy roared in rage as a response, now quickly remembering what happened to him and the person that caused his death. Something that Kassius decided to implement in the resurrected Mason.

"Like I said before Master, He's a bit more thick-headed...This Mason does not remember his past except his last moments, he's more of an animal rather than a Mewnian... Unable to think clearly...The only thing that he fully can understand is your commands" Kassius said, Alistair smiled in fiendish delight in response. The Bearer of Envy roared again with the desire for vengence, almost as if Kassius's words are true.

"He doesn't even know that He's Star Butterfly's dearest uncle..." Kassius said, believing that Mason is not smart enough to comprehend the Bearer of Pride's words

"And he is unable to ever learn that unless you tell him so..." Kassius finished as he waited for his Master's compliments and approval.

"Good...Good..." Alistair said as he prepared to go back to sitting upon his throne. The Bearer of Envy once again roared like some kind of animal, waiting for his Master to give him a command. Deep within Mason's mind however was a Name Kassius spoke of, something that made the Bearer or rather Beast of Envy to actually try to think.

'Star...' Mason somewhat thought, the name was very familiar. But he didn't know why. And so then the Bearer of Envy became a Beast of Envy, he was not redeemed, he was revived to be used again unable to at least get a final rest that the once-kind Mason deserved after attempting to murder his dear niece for such an act can be so ridden with guilt and regret like that can truly break something.

* * *

**Isolation Point**

**"Kill Them! For their Carcasses are MINE!" **Rize said as his iron shredders charged with saws and claw prongs drawn. Our two heroes prepared themselves for the attack, their was about twenty iron shredders which was quite considerable, considering that fact usually attacks organized by Ludo are usually rather small or at least average in terms of numbers, something that our two heroes can handle. But when your dealing with robotic knights with buzzsaws for hands you should at least be intimidated.

"Are you ready Marco?" Star said, the corner of her voice having the slight tinge of doubt in her voice.

"I'm always ready..." Marco said as he got into a battle stance wrapping his white headband around his forehead giving Star a smile of confidence. Star prepared her wand as the first couple of Iron shredders charged, they swing their massive saws that spun wildly.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star said as she pointed her glowing wand at the nearest Iron shredder blasting it with a beam of energy and strangely Narwhals. The Iron shredder shambled to pieces from the resulkt of the blast, Marco dodged one of the saw swing and sweeped an Iron Shredder's legs causing it to trip and fall dissembling the shredder from the mere fall.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star exclaimed once more at another Iron Shredder blasting it to pieces as Marco kicked an Iron shredder away and sweep another Iron shredder making sure that none of their blades make contact to his body as star shot another Iron shredder into pieces of bot parts and scraps. Rize observed as his Iron shredder struggle to even land a simple prong strike on our two heroes, guess he should have made Iron warriors rather than Iron Shredders but then again he wanted those trees though. Despite the battleground having random pieces of metal and Iron Shredder parts scattered around.

"Crescent Sweep Strike!" Star said as her wand began to glow in a moon blue aura. Quickly she spun around a massive moon-like crescent beam shot out of her wand striking all of the Iron Shredders around, luckily Marco ducked so he won't get get hit by the Crescent sweep strike, they were still a lot more Iron shredders despite Star's powerful attack.

"Marco jump up!" Star said, Marco listened and did so, Star's wand once again glowed with magical energy. She raised her wand high up in the sky, Rize looked at Star rather curiously, wondering what can she do with something as powerful as the Mewnian wand.

"Blue Thunder Bomb!" Star yelled at then swung her her wand down to the ground, almost instantly a blue shockwave occurred and for every Iron shredder that made contact to it, they quickly turned into piles of metal iron parts, Rize looked at the Princess from Mewni rather impressively, seeing that all of his shredders are now decommissioned due to a single magical attack.

"Why couldn't you do that at the start?" Marco said to Star who only shrugged sheepishly in response. Rize looked upon our two heroes and their surroundings, lots of bits and pieces of iron metal scrap and parts and saws, Rize's anger quickly grew as he quickly realized that the metal he used is now all beaten up and broken due to the shock wave, dented, ripped apart and rusted, but no matter, Rize can use this metal for something even better.

**"You shouldn't done that Star Butterfly..." **Was all Rize as his hands glowed in a golden hue of magical energy, quickly all of the metal parts became liquid surprising our two heroes with how quick the metal became a liquid and that Rize was able to even do that.

**"For these metals are MINE!" **Rize said as all of the sudden all of the liquid metal started to quickly move onto Rize's draconian-like body, the metal liquid started to form all around Rize's already metal body, in fact, Rize decided to liquidize his whole entire metal body, the liquid metal molded and formed, forming a non-bipedal body with a very large tail, his wings grew larger and larger, adding more rows of chains to give the guise of wing webs. He molded his arms into large frontal dragon-like legs, his legs became akin to that of a dragon with large talon like toes.

His whole body molded and molded, becoming bigger and bigger through the amount of liquid metal the Bearer of Greed collected and once the transformation was complete, what our two heroes saw in both surprise and a bit of fear was a massive dragon made out of metal, giant wings, long neck and prehensile tail, in the end of Rize's new tail was a massive mace with blades all around the metal cudgel. Rize roared in this new form that was thirty feet long and twenty feet tall, as he did roared, he breathed fire, almost as if Rize was a machine that was fueled by the fires of progress.

**"And your corpses are MINE!" **Rize said despite this more 'beastly' form. Our two heroes look at Rize and then they looked at each other, they can both see the fear and the doubt that Rize's new form brings in each other's eyes

**"For I am Rize! The Bearer of Greed! The Iron Dragon! The Taker of what's..." **Rize started in a now metallic yet eloquent voice, our two heroes gulped as Rize's mouth began to causally exhale flames and smoke out of his hundred-bladed dragon-like maw.

**"MIIIIIINNNEE!" **The Bearer of Greed roared in feral might breathing out a buffet of fire. Our two heroes eyes quickly widen, Star out of pure instinct said this.

"Bubble Shield!" Instantly a shield covered our two heroes, the flames of Rize's breathe actually not damaging our two heroes, that is until the shield started to break, the shield began to crack underneath the high temperatures of Rize's flame of progress.

**"That Wand is MIIINNE!" **The Bearer of Greed roared as his fire breath became even more concentrated causing the shield to crack and break faster than before.

"Bubble Shield!" Star said once more refreshing the breaking shield with a newly summoned one.

**"The Flames of Progress will be your END!" **Rize said with loud laugh actually helping our two heroes as his boastful laugh started to make his breath of flames less and less concentrated and more and more wider.

"Star what are we going to do!?" Marco said frantically as the shield began to crack once more, Star didn't respond, more focused on protecting themselves from being singed by Rize's fire breath. The Bearer of Greed began to laugh as he looked upon our two heroes and their struggles to keep themselves alive from Rize's flames of progress and expansion.

"We can't just let him keep breathing fire on us!" Marco said as Star once again summoned another bubble shield to protect themselves from being afflicted with Rize's inferno.

**"Let the flames of Progress cremate your soul!" **Rize said intimidatingly as he continued his inferno. That is until, someone decided to stop or at least quell the flames of progress. Instantly the Bearer of Greed was struck by a foreign object by the right side of his jaw causing him to finally stop his fire breathe. He growled violently as he looked upon the person that dare to strike the Bearer of Greed, it was Baron Van Vox wielding a massive shield that seems to be the object that Rize was struck with.

**"Baron!? Why did you do that!?" **The Bearer of Greed said clearly shocked to see the Baron, actually standing up in a wide-awake stance rather than his naturally slothful stance, he can see in the Baron's eyes were the fires of determination, something that was never in Baron's eyes according to Rize.

"To stop you Rize, to finally stop you for I didn't do anything when you cleared this forest, for I didn't do anything when your shredders killed innocent life, I here to finally...Get up and stop you..." Baron said as he stood defiantly against the Iron Dragon. Rize looked at the former Bearer of Sloth in surprise until he became delight.

**"Fine then...DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Rize said as he breathed fire unto the Bearer of Sloth. The Bearer of Sloth blocked the incoming fire with his massive tower-like shield, the fire not making contact to Baron Van Vox's insect-like-shell. The fires being directed to Baron Van Vox and not our two heroes. Marco could see Star's fatigue from so many recasting's of the shield as she got on her knees and started to exhale heavily.

"Are you two alright!?" Ira said as he came up behind our two heroes surprising Marco.

"I'm fine, but Star isn't too good..." Marco said as Ira check on the Magical princess, noticing that Star was just fatigued due to many recasting's, he simply made Star to sit on the loose dirt and ground.

"Marco, stay with Star, Me and Baron, we will handle this...Unless you know how to fight with a weapon I presume?" Ira asked Marco.

"Of course I can, just what's the plan?" Marco said. Suddenly Marco received Mason's black and jade spear wondering to himself how did Ira knew where Marco hid the spear and more importantly why was he in his house when he and Star went to Isolation point.

"As the Bearer of Patience...We will talk to Rize first...Then if that fails...You must use Mason's spear to stab his heart underneath the ridges of his underbelly... You understand?" Ira asked in voice that according to Marco was as if Ira was just asking him and Marco had a choice to agree to this plan or not. Marco nodded as he held the spear tightly.

"Rize!" Ira suddenly called causing the Bearer of Greed to stop breathing fire on a blocking Baron Van Vox and looked at the Redeemed Ira with his new robes and armor.

**"Well...If it isn't the Former Bearer of Wrath..." **Rize said he slowly with big massive stomps crawled with his forearms and legs to the Former Bearer of Wrath Ira's face only being two feet away from the Iron Firebreather's metal jaws that could incinerate Ira at any moment.

"Rize, you know that this is not right, you know that killing these two are wrong, and you know that this deforestation in the name of progress is wrong..."

**"It's never wrong to do things like that in the name of progress!" **Rize said as he began to huff smoke and embers, something that Ira was willing to inhale if it meant not having to kill a former ally.

"How is this progress!?" Ira said as he pointed at several stumps and the loose and corrupted earth.

"Please...Rize...Drop your blades, cool your flames and help us replenish this forest back to life." Ira said in a rather forgiving tone that the Iron Dragon took note of. The Bearer of Greed once again casually exhaled embers and smoke.

"You can become redeemed...Only if you help us bring back life into the forest." Ira said in a rather kind tone, almost as the Former Bearer of Wrath wasn't even the Bearer of Wrath to begin with.

**"And yet you killed worlds! You slaughter and devour children! You kill for fun! Your no better than ME!"** Rize retorted, Ira flinched for Rize brought back old memories, Marco looked at the Former Bearer of Wrath in confusion and semi-disgust.

"That's true, but I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm here to fix my mistakes, and hopefully yours..." Ira responded with some struggle. Taken slightly aback from Rize's facts and truths

**"Shut your mouth! You think that if your redeemed Your a saint!?" **Rize said, clear anger reeked within his metallic voice.

"I didn't said I was, it wasn't on my own I was redeemed, it was due to Marco's patience and unwillingness to give in to his anger despite my former desires to make him reek of wrath that redeemed me..." Ira said as he pointed at Marco.

**"Shut up! You didn't earn your redemption! I Deserve Redemption! It's MY redemption, You don't deserve it! I Deserve it!" **Rize said before roaring violently up in the air causing him to breathe out almost like a volcano eruption of fire. The Bearer of Greed then flapped it's massive chain-link wings, he adjusted his head about two feet in front of Ira. Rize quickly opened his Dragonic mouth and in a greedy tone.

**"The Pleasure of your Death is MINE!" **Rize said as he prepared a concentrated blast of fire, Ira simply stood his ground while Baron Van Vox quickly grabbed our two heroes and moved them away from the Bearer of Greed.

"Don't worry you two...Ira's got this..." Baron Van Vox said to our two heroes who actually worried for the Former Bearer of Wrath despite their past between them. At point blank-range Rize blasted Ira with a blast of pure fire, fueled by the desire for more and the desire for progress. Yet for some strange reason, Ira did not become disintegrated by the high-temperatures of Rize's fire.

"See Rize? Just please stop this before you end hurting yourself instead of me..." Ira said as the flames did singed and burned his skin, but it was unwillingness to fight that kept him from being turned into ash, allowing him to heal and to protect himself from extreme harm just as the powers of patience can bring if used correctly.

**"Shut UP! And just Die! Already!" **Rize said between his breath of fire.

**"Your charred corpse is MINE!" **Rize said as Ira raised his staff that wasn't burned as well. He slowly raised his staff up to his face, pointed the staff upwards, and in almost an instant, Ira clamped the staff between Rize's upper and bottom jaw, Rize almost yelped in surprise as he couldn't close his mouth, actually stopping his flame breath of progress.

"Now Baron!" Ira said, in an instant Baron Van Vox charged to the side of Rize's giant Dragon body and tackled it, surprisingly making the Bearer of Greed to flinch as it lost his footing falling to the ground on his side. As a response quickly swiped his giant chain-link wing to Baron Van Vox causing him to be sent flying away for a about a couple feet.

**"Get this damn thing out of MY mouth!" **Rize said, struggling to speak due to the inability to speak clearly without the ability to open and close well and properly. Almost comical due to Rize's immense size and fearsome form. And it was also quite comical that Rize was struggling to get up, almost like it was a tortoise on it's back, except it was a dragon with giant wings that are only for show and battle. Due to the fact that having chains for wing webs is not really useful to fly with so he couldn't get off his feet due to that.

**"Why can't I break this damn thing!?"** Rize said as he desperately tried to snap the staff in two with his two metal jaws, to bad it has Ira's resolve and unwillingness to give in to Rize's anger.

**"Doesn't matter anymore! I'll Kill You Regardless of me not being able to close my bladed maw!" **Rize roared as he was still able to breathe fire, He quickly breathed out an unconcentrated buffet of fire, being incredibly wide to the fire it was more like a wide cone of embers and sparks rather than flames something that Ira and our two heroes took notice of.

"Hydro Turbo Blast!" Ira heard, quickly Rize was struck with a massive blast of weird-colored water, Rize screamed in metallic pain as the waters was close to burning out Rize's fire of progress, quickly he turned to see a rather defiant Star, her eyes were deep in determination, maybe it was Baron Van Vox's meddling that gave Star this new energy rather than her former fatigue.

**"DIE!" **The Bearer of Greed said as it prepared a powerful blast of fire, inhaling greatly as flames spew out of Rize's various spines and ridges and gaps and joints throughout Rize's entire body.

**"Your Ash will be MY Greatest Treasure!" **Rize said as an attempt to strike fear into Star's heart, she didn't seem to falter as her wand began to glow greatly in a beautifully colored of various colors of light blue and pink.

**"Your Corpse is MINE! Your Allies Corpses is MINE! Your wand is MINE!" **Rize finished and shot out a beam of pure fire, pure concentrated fire.

"Ultimate Hydro Blast!" Star said as a response pointing her wand at the beam of fire and what blasted from Star's wand was beam of pure water, the two blasts collided to each other, the two beams were evenly match, that is until...Ira's staff finally snapped in two, Rize at that point was using that staff as a way to lazily rest his jaws, so when the staff was broken, Rize quickly closed his mouth allowing Star's blast of water to completely blast him. Rize screamed in pain as the water made it's into his various cracks and ridges and gaps allowing the water to douse his fire. He screamed as he started to scatter about trying to breathe out more fire only to breathe sparks and embers as hydro blast badly doused his fires of progress.

Rize began to scramble about desperately searching for something that can fuel his flames, but what he only saw was loose dirt and tree stumps that were too in-rooted to be removed with his claws and even if he could, he would grasp the stump too strongly and it will be crushed into wooden chips. Marco walk close to Star, so did the two former Bearers of Despair. They looked at the wailing dragon as he tried to breathe out a breath of fire to the four only to once again spew out smoke and embers, the embers burning out before it even made contact to our two heroes skin.

"What do we do now?" Star asked to Ira more specifically, believing that he has the answers, Ira looked at the dying Bearer of Greed in pity, watching the dragon frantically grab a stump before it quickly shattered in pieces of wood and bark. Rize quickly lost control of his legs, the dying flames of progress not fueling Rize's legs and arms causing the Bearer of Greed to fall to the ground, screaming and roaring, struggling to even think and stay calm. He looked at our two heroes and the former Bearers of Despair.

**"Please..." **Was all he said after realizing what's going to happen to him if our two heroes left the Bearer of Greed, wanting mercy. Ira frowned as he walked to the dying Rize. Ira placed his hand on the side of Rize's mouth.

"I'm sorry Rize..." Was all the former of Bearer of Wrath said. Rize eyes looked upon the Former Bearer of Wrath, believing that Ira didn't want to give him a second chance, his eyes began to lose the light of life and in his last breath of smoke.

**"I...Hate...you..." **Our two heroes looked the dead dragon of metal. They slowly walked up to a now mourning Ira, they silently allowed Ira a moment of silence so that Ira can honor the death of his former ally.

"I can only heal, I can only revive, for the ones who harmed out of bad intentions, I cannot heal the ones that caused harm unjustly..." Was all Ira said. After several seconds of silence, it began to rain. Rain...

"Huh...If we stalled for a couple of minutes this would have been a lot more easier..." Marco said as an attempt to cheer up the mood. And sure enough, he actually succeeded once more, Ira slightly smiled at Marco's attempt to make a somber moment become something better, they defeated the Bearer of Greed, sure he wasn't redeemed, but then again, a victory was a victory.

Our heroes looked upon the field of stumps, sorrow envelop between the four as despite defeating that Bearer of Greed, they couldn't stop Isolation point from being destroyed.

"How are we going to replenish this forest?" Ira said. Suddenly Star looked at the Bearer of Patience.

"What?" Was all he asked not truly knowing what Star was thinking of.

"Can't you heal these trees? You did said that you can heal if something was harmed out of bad intentions..." Star pointed out, this actually got the rest to look at the Bearer of Patience.

"I could try..." Was all Ira said.


	19. Chapter 19: An Untempting Origin

**Chapter 19: An Untempting Origin**

**Alistair's Domain: Library of Mortality**

_Once upon a time, in a land known as Xiphon, there lived a young Draconus boy by the name of Rize, in the world of Xiphon, profits, capitalism and money was everything, money was essentially water to the amphibians and lizard creatures of Xiphon for it was the only way to get good food, a good shelter and good protection from greedy thieves, Rize was the son of a humble carpenter, that despite his job of being a carpenter, he was mighty wealthy, this was probably largely due to the fact that he worked for the emperor of Xiphon, his father never bragged or boasted, only doing his job and receiving his pay and spending his pay for his son._

_Something that Rize never thought about it when he was given plates of good food and a warm home. Rize learn through his father's job that money is everything, everyone has a price and it doesn't matter if you sell out, as long as the money is greater than your previous pay, so basically, have no form of loyalty, always serve to the highest bidder and nothing more, because of this Xiphon is home to many mercenaries and bounty hunters that expand their skills in killing and fighting to the highest bidder of any dimension, of course, if the pay is high enough._

_Rize's father on the other hand wasn't like this, instead of focusing on his pay or income, he was more focused on taking care of his son and his kings approval of carpentry. Rize's father would always be offered higher amounts of pay from other employers as his carpentry was heard throughout the emperors kingdom with his patience and traditional ways, Rize's father would usually reject these offers, not needing extreme amounts of money that his other employers would offer, while the emperor respected Rize's father for his loyalty, Rize himself on the other hand started to hate his father, thinking that his father was selfish for he didn't want to take bigger offers so he can take care of his son better than ever before._

_And so, Rize ran away from his father, denouncing his father out of anger for his Father's stupidity and selfishness. Rize then began a life filled with mercenary work and bounty hunting, he became aggressive, steadfast, and more importantly, greedy, he would take any mission, no matter how many targets or who the target was, as long as their was pay at the end._

_His mercenary work caught the attention of Masson, and with the promises of fortunes, Rize joined the Harbingers, serving as the fourth member of the group, despite his greedy intentions, he would ironically be the most morally strong of the group when they became the rest of the Bearers of Despair. In fact when Alistair came and told the Harbingers that he can get rid of their sins, Rize was another one to object to the idea, simply believing that he didn't need fixing up for the Harbingers were essentially more publicly accepted mercenaries, but when Alistair promised the Greedy Rize even more fortunes that he already has, he almost immediately accepted Alistair._

_Unlike Mason's wish, Alistair actually complied and gave the Greedy Rize the promise of fortunes...By turning Rize's entire body into iron and steel, the main currency of Xiphon, and unlike the other Bearer's of Despair, he can somewhat control himself, unless you dangle a coin in front of him and he'll do anything for it. And so Rize became the Bearer of Greed, his desire for materials was so strong, he would desecrate and worlds and all life for the money that world resources can bring. After he became the Bearer of Greed he attempted the mighty challenge of killing Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, and all it took was a baggie full of pocket change to convince him that killing two innocent teens was considered morally right._

_Unlike the Bearer that accompanied him, he wasn't redeemed, it was his own materialism and over-consumption that led to his downfall, as the Bearer of Greed chopped down every single tree around, and he did not save any of them just in case he would burn out the flames of his progress so he could fuel his desire for more. _

Luxuria wrote on the scroll and placed it in the personal records, not even bothering to label, she was still clearly mad against Rize, but then again, its what happens when self-righteousness becomes too over the top. The good thing is however, is that the fact that despite not liking Rize, she made a personal record story that lacked bias, which is a good thing for a writer.

* * *

**Alistair's Domain: Monastery **

The well...Such an intriguing object of power, it can create life, it can resurrect life and create weapons of mass destruction, all it takes is a couple of chemicals and a dark ritual chant and you basically become a god able to create life and revive life to become something better. Something that Kassius enjoys thoroughly, in fact when Kassius's master assigned him the great of being the bane to Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, he was excited, he personally added some various elixirs to make his dear friend Mason even stronger than before, but for a trade off that it's difficult for him to remember his past, which is actually bad for a bearer, for Their sin is usually riddled through their past and memories.

So now Mason was more of a beast,rather than a Mewnian, something that Kassius generally felt guilty for, Mason will never ever be redeemed, so death is his only option once more, something that truly irked the Bearer of Pride. He pondered in his respective quarters, known as the Monastery, it was a strange temple was grandiose and in some cases beautiful, it has many things inside of it, fountains, pools and large amounts of art such as mosaic art and sculptures, all of them being Kassius or related to Kassius. Almost as if the Monastery was a basically a huge mirror so that the Bearer of Pride can bask in his excellence, something that Kassius enjoys for he admits, according to his world's standards of beauty, he seems to be above the standards, something that he must be thankful for.

The Bearer of Pride will usually invite his friends into the Monastery, maybe it was to show off his art, maybe it was to receive compliments, or maybe it was see how the Monastery would react to one of Kassius's friends presence in the Mirror for only one. The glass will crack, the sculptures would rust and even scream out of anger and the fountains will have worms and blood rather than pure crystal clear water.

It was Mason's presence that strangely made the Monastery like it usually is whenever the mirror has only Kassisus. In fact it actually made the monastery better, the monastery would grow more rooms, dedicated to Kassius's accomplishments and other things, something that Kassius took notice of as he wanted to make sure his accomplishments were well known to his friends. The statues would grow bigger and bigger and the mosaic arts will become more detailed. Kassius quickly understood why this was happening.

Mason's envy gave Kassius his pride, Pride and Envy go hand and hand, both being the most evilest of the seven sins and the most irredeemable of them all. Mason envies Kassius, this results in the desire for attention that Pride wants, meaning that being down right near each other, they were feeding off of their own sins becoming stronger and stronger. It's no wonder why Mason doesn't mind Kassius's boasts and claims.

Similiar to the Neverbloom, the monastery is basically a self-reflection of the Bearer of Pride but Kassius is aware of that completely and enjoys it thoroughly. Kassius was doing what he usually does when he waits for his master's orders, admiring himself and eating milk and honey, all in the while the newly resurrected Mason was simply in the Monastery looking at all of the art that portrays Kassius as a hero. Kassius looked at his dear friend, despite being more of an animal rather than a bearer, he had a look of pain in his eyes.

"You miss her...don't you?" Kassius asked politely, the Bearer of Envy struggled to listen to Kassius's words, after several seconds of thinking the Bearer of Envy nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not like Alistair..." Kassius said as in his free hand and in a puff of white smoke was a potion bottle containing liquid that was as green as jade. It contained all of Mason's memories, it was first created when Mason suck down deeper in that sinful abyss in fact Kassius was nice enough to make many potions to relate to another Bearer's memories, the waters of the Monastery's fountains were the main ingredient and the well was used to brew it excellently.

That's how powerful Kassius is, sure like the other Bearers, he can kill, he can fight, but unlike the others, he can make life, he can resurrect life using the well and various potions. And he make things that cannot be simply made through simply alchemy and magic such as pure bottles of love, pure liquid hate, pure liquid hope and pure liquid despair, for Pride can lead to the practices of other sins, The Bearer of Pride can make potions that increase one's intelligence, can create potions that can affects ones own personality, can gods do that? No they cannot.

The Bearer of Pride looked at the bottle of essentially specific brain juice. He looked at the Beast of Envy, his dear friend, his reminder that he may have the powers of a god and the access to the Well that can create and resurrect, using the monastery's fountain waters , but hes still a living creature. A smile grew within Kassius' mouth, It was a smile of both deviance and hope.

"You probably won't need this since I added a little something special for you when you still just a thought in the well." Kassius said to the Bearer of Envy as he took another drink of pure milk sweetened with honey.

"Luckily, I can just command you like Alistair and you will listen and you will learn...Since you know, unlike the rest of our friends, I'm pure and actually care about you." Kassius said with smug smile before taking another pitcher of milk and drinking it down with little to no problem.

"Do you understand Mason of Butterfly?" Was all Kassius asked to his dear friend.

The Bearer of Envy only weakly nodded in response, Kassius smiled to himself, maybe he should just tell his best friend about his memories and make him remember his past and allow him to speak once again, but he shot the idea down, he would rather do it later for then the Monastery will be more focused on Mason's revelations and willingness to seek his niece for a beautiful reunion not on him.

* * *

**Earth: Isolation Point**

The gigantic corpse of Rize began to rust as water pelted the dead dragon's iron hide and scales, his factory started to fall apart for the flames of progress was finally put out, the loose dirt became more akin to mud and allowing the bugs of the earth to come out and enjoy the moist ground. Despite the fun the bugs were having, our two heroes and the two former Bearer's of Despair were doing something rather helpful to the environment.

Ira was doing his best and healing every single tree in Isolation point that was cut down, the healing process worked rather well despite taking quite some time to heal a single tree, Baron Van Vox provided his Bearer robes to our two heroes so that they won't be so horribly soaking wet, he doesn't want them to get sick now does he?

Without his robes he looked like a giant humanoid-insect, he had three-fingers, had black and red shell-like skin, unlike his former allies and Ira, he did not have horns, but instead a single horn that looked akin to that of a Hercules beetle, on his back were two closed wings that looked similar to that of a cicada, at the side of his forearms were massive blades that looked like mantis claws, basically he looked a knight with a bug-motif and that bug-motif was very much multiple kinds of bugs ranging from having mantis claws to cicada wings

"You two alright?" Ira said two heroes who were almost like a couple were covering each other with Baron Van Vox's rather large robes.

"We're fine, do you two need any help?" Star responded as she began to blush when she actually touched Marco. Ira looked at Star and he quickly notice her blush.

"You know it's better to just tell Marco right now..." Ira said as Star eyes widen from Ira's suggestion.

"Tell me what?" Marco asked his best friend, not even noticing her red cheeks that so easy to see, it's almost baffling Star that Marco couldn't even notice it, maybe he was just ignoring her blushing cheeks.

"Nothing! It's Nothing..." Star said to Marco as she glared at the Former Bearer of Wrath, he snickered slightly in response to Star's death glare, it's quite enjoyable to toy with a love-struck girl and her oblivious love. Nevertheless the Bearer of Patience got back to his new job in reviving the forest and after an hour of non-stop healing, they were a fifth done. Yes, it was still raining for an hour.

Our two heroes was finally able to get out of the rain by standing underneath the branches and newly-healed leafs of a tree. Our two heroes simply sat on the slightly wet dirt, sitting close to each other as the rain and clouds truly does bring the cold. Star slightly shivered and Marco quickly took notice, the robe that Baron Van Vox provided was soaking wet and was less warming than it should be.

"Here Star..." Marco said as he quickly took off his red hoodie and handed to his best friend, Star blushed as Marco was willing to be cold if it meant keeping his dear friend warm, she smiled and thanked her friend greatly as she wore the hoodie and when Marco wasn't looking, she took a sniff of the inside of the hoodie, something that she admits was embarrassing to do, but hey, it's what you do when your in love with someone who lend you an article of their clothing.

"Actually Marco, I can't stand you being in the cold like this..." Star said to her love as her wand glowed with energy, Marco looked at Star somewhat doubtingly. Without a word she blasted a beam of energy from her wand to the ground and what appeared in a puff of rainbow-colored smoke was a small campfire, a small bundle of white-colored wood and a rather strange colored flame of orange, light blue and pink, despite the looks, it was still a small fire.

"Thanks Star..." Marco said as the flames of the small fire began to warm up our two heroes together, Star looked at Marco as he watched the two Former Bearer's of Despair try to heal the forest, Star with a large amount of courage scooted up to the latino and silently and slowly rested her head on his shoulder, Marco looked at the girl in surprise, Star closed her eyes and silently rested as Marco smiled happy to see his best friend resting due to her contributions in protecting him and defeating Rize.

Our two heroes were enjoying each other's company, Star wasn't asleep at all, she was just too happy that Marco allowed her to rest on his shoulder. Her cheeks once again being a blushed tint.


	20. Chapter 20: Bearer of Pride

**Chapter 20: Bearer of Pride**

**Alistair's Domain: Library of Mortality.**

Strangely, despite only the Bearers of Lust can be in the Library of Mortality, this rule seems to only be broken by the presence by the Bearer of Pride, he was with Luxuria, who was busy writing some more stories on scroll and various parchments, most of the stories were usually fictional using a mixture of personal info and elements of fictional literature. Of course, Kassius wanted Luxuria to write a story about him for he was an interesting character to write about.

He would always egg her on to doing so but she still wouldn't bother to write a story about the Bearer of Pride, believing that Kassius didn't deserve her writing affluence, the Bearer of Pride retorted with stating that he probably deserves a story if he can get into the Library of Mortality despite being a non-Bearer of Lust. Something that is notable.

"Can you please bother someone Kassious?" Luxuria said to the Bearer of Pride who glared at the uninterested Bearer of Lust by insulting his name and it's pronunciation.

"Um...Excuse me Luxury, it's pronounce Kass-se-us not Kay-sious." Kassius said with a rather annoyed tone, huffing loudly from Luxuria not even bothering to react to chopping of her name.

"Get your facts straight before you start pointing fingers you understand?" Kassius said, Luxuria didn't even bother to respond meanly. Annoying the Bearer of Pride.

"Anyway, do you have the personal records of our targets?" Kassius asked the Bearer of Lust, without another word and way to get rid of the Bearer of Pride handed the Bearer the personal records of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Kassius without any form of privacy to our two heroes quickly read through it, growing a devious smile as he quickly handed the Bearer of Lust the documents

"Intriguing, those two seem to be good friends, the only thing that seems to wedge these two apart is one's infatuation..." Kassius said almost as if he was brilliant from reading one's own document of desires and temptations.

"It's not infatuation, it's love, there's a clear difference between the two." Luxuria responded in a venomous tone. Kassius laughed in response.

"Yeah sure, as the Bearer of Lust, you clearly know the difference." Kassius said without form of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut your mouth! I do know the difference!" Luxuria responded, clearly offended by Kassiuses claim of her not knowing what is love.

"Then tell me, Luxuria Bearer of Lust, Bearer of Sexual Desire and Bearer of Temptations and moral dishonesty...What's the difference?" Kassius said almost annoyingly just so he make Luxuria's skin crawl. She struggled to actually answer Kassiuses question may it be out not wanting to tell Kassius or genuinely not knowing that answer.

"It's consider infatuation for Star supposedly fell in love with Marco about a week of staying with him and family, Infatuation is an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone, love is slower, it all starts with a friendship then it slowly evolves to romantic friendship and then finally courtly love, that's the difference Luxuria Bearer of Lust, Bearer of Sexual Desire and Bearer of Moral Dishonesty, it's quite embarrassing that I, Kassius, the Bearer of Pride knows more about lust and love than the Bearer of it. " Kassius said smugly, knowing more about Luxuria's respective virtue than herself which in some cases was true, maybe it was because Luxuria knows only love and not lust.

"And all it takes is a realization to make this infatuation pop like damn balloon, so fragile and so easy to pop it..." Kassius said as he prepared to leave the Library of Mortality to leave the Bearer of Lust to be naturally enlightened by Kassiuses excellence. But like any other person Kassius has interacted with, they'll probably be ignorant and apathetic to Kassiuses youthful wisdom and knowledge, something that even Alistair knows that Kassius has this.

After pestering Luxuria and her long hours in the Library of Mortality, Kassius decided to talk to the most silent Bearer of all time, Beezle, the Bearer of Gluttony, The Bearer of Overconsumption and the Bearer of undying hunger, Beezle usually spends his time in his quarters which is called the Black Furnace, its basically a massive kitchen consists of hundreds and hundreds of cauldrons with tons of food inside of them, Kassius usually goes there to get some food from the quiet and somber Beezle.

When Kassius entered into the Black Furnace, he saw Beezle doing what he's usually doing, cooking various foods for they can be stored into a cauldron underneath a low and small fire so they won't spoil and not be cooked by the flames. Beezle once again wasn't wearing his orange robes and hood, revealing his disgusting humanoid form of a hundred maws protruding and sprouting all around his body, all of those maws must be fed twice a day. His horns were in fact actually large beaks of a bird, it looks rather strange for despite having mouths and maws all around Beezle's body, his face lacked anything, making it look like he wore a faceplate or something.

Nevertheless the Bearer of Pride came into the Black Furnace and without any words he went to various cauldrons and opened them up, grabbing the food that was inside, it was neatly organized, each cauldron having the food name branded on the cauldron, Kassius grabbed his favorite food, roasted honey comb, and devour plates of them with little to no problem whatsoever. He eated rather rudely and very impolite, getting crumbs all over the floor, Beezle was too busy cooking more food rather than to turn his head and look at all of the crumbs, in fact one of his back maws decided to call Kassius out.

"Clean up your act, you eat like it was your own home or something." A back shoulder maw said, Instantly after Kassius finished his plate he quickly looked at the speaking shoulder maw.

"I don't need to listen to a mouth, shoulder mouth..." Kassius retorted as he went back to the cauldron containing roasted honeycombs and started to eat more honeycombs causing more crumbs to scatter to the floor, angering a back shoulder maw.

"You shut your mouth or we'll shut it for you!" A left mouth said rather aggressively wanting a fight from Kassius. The mouths began to speak and talk, they started to insult the Bearer of Pride, that is until they started to argue with one another, that is until the host of all of these parasitic wanted all of the maws to be quiet, or else they won't get a meal for the day, something that actually all of Beezle's mouths and various maws to be quiet.

"Thank you Beezle for shutting your mouths and allowing me to eat some honeycombs Dear Beezle." Kassius said politely, Beezle simply turned to the Bearer of Pride and only nodded in response.

* * *

**Isolation Point about 7:13 PM**

It's been several hours after an eventful battle, and after hard work of rainy day healing and a large quantity of diligence, the forest of Isolation was somewhat back where things were, trees were back to there original state and the factory that Rize made was crumbled and Rize's own dragon body still lied on the ground, completely motionless.

Our two heroes along with the two former Bearers of Despair looked upon the now healthy Isolation point in both awe and accomplishment, all it took was some healing from the Bearer of Patience and the determination of our two heroes and the Bearer of Diligence.

"Thank you, Ira and Vox..." Star said to the two former Bearers, they looked at the princess in confusion.

"For bringing the forest back to what it was..." Star said, Ira nodded respectfully in response.

"If it weren't for your determination to conquer your sickness, the wasteland would have still been a wasteland." Baron Van Vox responded.

"Wait a second, how do you know about Star being sick today?" Marco asked. The Baron Van Vox looked at our two heroes with a tinge of guilt.

"As the Bearer of Sloth my powers were to give sickness and sap energy, I curse you two to be in a sicken state, if it weren't for my realization of my sins and crimes, you two wouldn't be here and this forest would have still been a wasteland." Baron Van Vox said.

"Apologies..." Baron Van Vox finished with a sheepish smirk.

"Don't worry about it Baron, you didn't care at the time." Ira responded to his dear fellow Bearer.

"Anyway, I think its time for me and Baron to leave, I thank you, my Redeemers for once giving me that second chance that redeemed my soul of wrath and filled it instead with patience." Ira said as he bowed humbly to our two heroes.

"I thank you for fighting Rize, despite his size and strength, you still had the determination despite your fatigue, despite your doubt..." Baron Van Vox said, almost as if he interrupted Ira with the same thing hes going to say.

"I thank you...Two heroes for helping out, you deserve that title of heroes, I should know, before we were Bearers, Me and Baron consider ourselves heroes, but compared to you two, we just plain mockeries..." Ira said honestly, our two heroes blushed in embarrassment not believing they deserve the praise the Former Bearer of Despair spoke of.

"It's nothing really..." Star said as her cheeks flushed.

"You two deserve every word, especially you Marco, for redeeming my heart..." Ira responded.

"Actually, about this whole Bearer of Despair thing, can you explain more about it?" Marco asked the Bearer of Patience, he thought about it for a moment and with some reluctance he nodded.

"Guess you do need all of the info you need, for my former 'allies' will have the desire to finish our master's task, just be prepared to have more questions than answers." Ira said as he began to sit down, indicating that this is going to be very long story.

"Basically, The Bearers of Despair are a group of seven morally and physically corrupted heroes, we each embody one of the seven sins, Mason represented Envy, Rize represented Greed, I represented Wrath and Baron Van Vox represented Sloth, we are led by the legendary eighth Sin, the Bearer of Despair Lord Alistair, we usually carry out nefarious tasks, just as senseless slaughter, corruption of leadership, spreading of famine and various acts of backstabbery." Ira looked at our two heroes to check if they listening. Like any respectful person, they were listening intently.

"We all represent an animal as well, I used to have the temper and desire to destroy of a bull, Mason had the cunning and backstabbing nature of a snake, Baron represented the slowness and laziness of well-fed beetles, and Rize had the fanatical greediness of a dragon."

"So why you all attacked us?" Marco asked the former Bearer of Wrath. Ira sighed quietly.

"A little weed known as Ludo told Alistair of you two, he wanted both of you dead, so he asked our former master to use us, to kill you two." Ira said, struggling to speak as he couldn't believe himself that he actually followed these words stalwartly.

"So it was all Ludo's fault that we almost died like twice?" Marco said, Ira nodded in response but decided not to scapegoat the little slug known as Ludo.

"Well, after the death of Mason, it became personal to Lord Alistair." Baron Van Vox said to our two heroes.

"Why is that?" Star asked, Ira looked at Star in realization, a sudden pang of guilt riddled through the Bearer of Wrath. He thought to himself, maybe he should tell her, but she'll probably be broken, broken that she killed her own flesh and blood, and it's her uncle too, an uncle that pretty much was a better parent than her actual parents which is quite embarrassing when you think about it.

"Star, Their's something really important you need to know about Mason..." Ira said, his voice somber and now weaker than beforehand, Baron Van Vox looked at the Former Bearer of Wrath in suspicion.

"What is it?" Star asked innocently, Ira gulped in response, having the desire to tell Star about Mason's true identity.

"I'm just going to lay it on you...Mason is...well...Was your uncle..." Star looked at Ira, her face showed confusion and denial once the former Bearer of Wrath.

"What...?" Was she said, Baron Van Vox looked at Star, he can see her confusion and the realization that she could have killed her uncle.

"Mason, before becoming Mason, he was Masson, Masson Butterfly, do you remember someone like that Star?" Ira asked, she thought deeply, after a couple of seconds memories started to flow.

"He was consider a bad branch of the Butterfly Family, was banned from Mewni too, hell, you might be the biggest reason why he became the-." Ira said, right before getting interrupted by the smacked in the head by Baron. Ira looked Baron to see Baron pushing a finger against his lip, not wanting Star to get even more guiltier than she probably already was.

"Your wrong..." Was all Star said, Marco can hear the pain in her voice, wanting real answers from the Bearer of Patience.

"His name was Masson Buttefly, Hero of Mewni, original wielder of the wand, your dearest uncle that taught you things more than your parents." Ira continued in a very honest tone, not saying these words as a way to make Star feel bad but as a way of just stating the truth.

"Why was he banned?" It was Marco that asked the Bearer of Patience.

"See, it involves Star once more, Masson spent time with you when he had the chance, wanting to not for you to turn into what he and is wife is, they saw Masson as a bad men and so they marked him, he became a marked man despite his good deeds throughout the country."

"I do remember him..." Star said as the memories began to flash before her eyes

"And he's dead now..." her eyes began to well up in tears.

"And it's all my fault..." She said, then all of the sudden Marco hugged her, wanting Star to know that it wasn't her fault, she didn't kill Masson out of cold-blood, in fact it was out of self-defense rather than anything else, something that the two former Bearers of Despair know as a fact.

"Why did you have to tell me this!?" Star said to the Bearer of Patience, he looked to the ground out of guilt.

"It's because if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be called a hero..." It was Baron Van Vox to say the reasoning. Star looked at the Bearer of Diligence in confusion.

"Your family, is riddled with lies and backstabbing, Masson was one of the few that tried his best to not be like the rest of his family tree, he was the first born of the previous generation, despite being the first born he wasn't given the throne like your brother was, so he went about on the world, being a hero to the people, learning their struggles and their belief that you should always earn your place, something that your father doesn't believe..."

"When you were born and grown into a young girl, Masson visited you whenever he had the chance..." Baron Van Vox said.

"He told me things that neither Dad or Mom talked about, told me to be good to anyone you haven't met, told me to always be grateful for what you have..." Star said as she remember Masson's quiet and wise words

"How interesting is it, that he's was the Bearer of Envy and yet told you to be grateful for what you have." Ira said with a genuine intrigued tone, he knew of Masson's naturally envious nature and yet he was able uphold that just so he can tell his niece to be grateful, even though that Masson himself couldn't even follow his own advice.

"See Star...We told this shocking Revelation because of the fact that Masson would want you to see mourning the death of a family member, he said it himself that the Butterfly has a dark history, where even family member would kill each other for the possession of the throne or the wand, You didn't earn the wand through backstabbery or lies, he would rather be killed by a Good Butterfly due to self-defense rather by say his brother and due to a petty reason." Baron Van Vox said

"The reason why we told you this Star, because we wanted you to know how much you change through Masson's teachings and days spending time with you." Ira finished.

"And based on your mother and father's history, you really are different from your parents..." Baron Van Vox finished as well.

"How do you know about my parents?" Star asked. Ira Looked at the Bearer of Diligence in response, Ira wanting to know that question as well.

"Mason hated your parents before and after he became the Bearer of Envy, so, wanting to know the reasons I decided to ask the Bearer of Lust for your parent's personal records, don't ask how the Bearer of Lust has access to those records..."

"That was quite a feat for myself, For I was too lazy to even eat anything when I was still the Bearer of Sloth."

"So Uncle Masson, hes dead..." Star said, clearly on the verge of balling over the lost of her dear uncle. Marco once again hugged her, she rested her head on his shoulder as a way of saying thanks to him without the need of words

"Maybe I should go to Saint Olga's..." Star said, Baron Van Vox, Ira and even Marco looked at her in surprise.

"Why would you want to go to some reform school?" Ira asked the Princess in a genuine confused tone.

"Because I killed my uncle..." She responded somberly, her voice deep in guilt and regret for her actions, tears fell down her face as Marco held her even tighter than before. Our two heroes held each other for a very long time while the two Bearers of former Despair watched in somber regret due to giving Star the hard news, all in the While Kassius overlooked the four from a far and safe location in Alistair's Domain with the newly resurrected Bearer of Envy. A devious smile grew within the Bearer of Pride's mouth.

"This is going to be interesting..." The Bearer of Pride said rather venomously as the Bearer of Envy growled angrily in response.

"For my Excellence will ensure Star a slow and agonizing demise in Saint Olga's..." Kassius continued.

"Isn't that right Mason?" Kassius turned his head to the Bearer of Envy who roared violently in response wanting to kill anything that was related to the Butterfly name for being the reason he met his first end.


	21. Chapter 21: Remembrance

**Chapter 21: Remembrance **

**Alistair's Domain: The Monastery**

"Intriguing isn't it Mason? Your dearest niece is willing to go to some torturous Reform School because she killed you, isn't that cute!?" Kassius said as he drank a pitcher of milk as he held a crystal ball that had visions of our two heroes somberly walking home. Mason grunted loudly in response as he consumed large amounts of milk, honey and grapes without very little thought.

"It's beautiful to see change in a Mewnian isn't it Mason?" Kassius asked the Bearer of Envy, who growled violently as he gluttonously ate more and more milk and honey without any thought or reason.

"Do you love Star Butterfly? Dearest Friend Mason of Envy?" Kassius asked the Bearer of Envy, he only growled, in a approving tone. Kassius laughed in response as he drank more heavenly pearl milk.

"Don't worry my dear friend, I'll tell you everything about Star..." Kassius said to the Bearer of Envy in guilty tone.

"Star..." Mason said as he finished his meal of various food from the Monastery.

"She's really nice and her friend redeemed Ira's heart, that tells you something about Humans." Kassius said as if he was an expert at the knowledge of humans

"Mason, I'm sorry I made you a little bit too thick-headed..." Kassius said regretfully to the Bearer of Envy, not truly wanting Mason to be more like an animal rather than a mewnian, in fact he only did it to . Mason once again growled at the Bearer of Pride, Kassius pulled out a vial containing Mason's memories that he treasures and remembers the most.

"Maybe you just need some of this to make you be like you were before your ultimate demise, Dearest Bearer of Envy, Bearer of Backstabbery and Bearer of Hate..." Kassius said as with excellent pouring precision he poured some of the jade green liquid in Mason's pitcher of milk, grape and honey smoothie drink. Mason looked inside his pitcher and in an instant he drank all of the contents inside of the ivory pitcher.

He coughed violently after drinking the tainted milk, he roared violently as he smashed the ivory pitcher down causing the Bearer of Pride to jump out of surprise, Mason covered his face with his hands, coughing and coughing even more so, he got on his knees as Kassius looked at him in fear, for he never tried using these types of potions on other Bearers, then deep in his mind, he remember something that was truly important in Mason's life and experience.

* * *

_She was young, she had a beautiful light blue dress, her golden locks reached to the bottom of her neck and on the top of her head was a well-made tiara. She frolic through the family gardens with a happy smile plastered on her face, she frolic with grace and yet recklessnes in the eyes of some, the garden itself was rather large with flowers of various colors and designs_

_There she picked various flowers, one was a bluebell, one was a rose, one was a tulip and another was a poppy, but she mainly picked daylily's, beautiful flowers with a yellow and green tinge as the color of the flower bud. She picked enough flowers to please herself, smiling to herself she ran to him, not even bothering to even look at her now stained dress, she showed him the bouquet of well-picked flowers with a happy smile._

_"Isn't it pretty?" she said, waiting for his approval, but instead of looking at his daughter's bouquet, he looked at his daughter's dirtied dress. He sighed loudly as he saw his daughter's carelessness closing his eyes out of annoyance._

_"You need to stop being so careless Star..." He said, she looked at him in confusion, she once again showed her father the bouquet of flowers, but he quickly dismissed it, wanting his servants to send his daughter back to her room so she could bathe and be cleanse of the earth, she looked at her father in sadness, not even bothering to even see the flowers she picked and instead told her to be cleaned. She was removed from her father's sight and was escorted back to her room, dropping the bouquet of flowers on the ground next to her father who was prepared to discard the pack of flowers_

_That is until...I came in, I grabbed the flowers off of the floor, he looked at me in a glare, I responded in the same way both of us having the same resentment as each other._

_"Remember she is just a young girl..." Was all I said to him, he folded his arms and avoided eye contact not wanting to listen to me. _

_"You can't judge me for you don't even have a wife or daughter!" He responded rather aggressively I sighed greatly, not wanting to start another argument, I began my way to her room, it was closed, I placed an ear against the door, my face grew in disgust, I could hear muffled crying. I knocked, she didn't respond, for Wanted to be alone._

_"It's me..." I only said, she stopped crying once I said that, and after a couple seconds of me waiting, she opened the door, there she was, tears welling up in her eyes, she sniffed and sniffled, not even noticing that I was holding her bouquet of flowers_

_"What do you want Uncle Masson?" She said to me, quickly I thought of an clever and witty answer that can cheer her up, so then I held the bouquet tighter, I present the bouquet to her, she looked at it but before she could say anything, I spoke up almost rudely interrupting the young princess. _

_"I want to tell you that this bouquet is absolutely beautiful..." I said, she looked at the bouquet and then at me, she smiled as she wiped tears off of her face. I handed her the bouquet of flowers but she declined surprising me for I expected her to take it back._

_"I want you to have it..." I looked at her in surprise before giving her a small smile, I patted her little head kindly and softly as I could have sworn her father was glaring at me jealously. I looked back to my brother and gave him a cocky smile, he huffed angrily in response as he folded his arms once more._

_"You really are different Star, but unlike your father, I view your difference as a blessing..." I said to her in kind and warming smile, she gave me the same response._

_"Don't allow your father's words to break you, for he views your cheerfulness and your enthusiasm as recklessness and stupidity, remember this Niece Star never listen to the one's who seekingly bring you down." I said to my dear niece, she smiled at me and nodded, I smiled back, hopefully she can follow this unlike myself._

_Which admittedly is probably the reason why my brother or sister doesn't like me, and also the reason I don't have the throne, but comparatively speaking, not having the throne seems like a good thing. _

* * *

Mason finally uncovered his face, tears welling up in his jaded eyes as more memories started to flow beautifully through Mason's mind, he remembers his dear niece, he remembers his rather aggressive brother and he remembers the bouquet of flowers that his dear niece gave to him when he was still part of the Butterfly family and was semi-welcomed by them, most of the welcoming tone was from his dear niece, the niece that he loved like a real daughter, like a real form of offspring.

A rage started to build up inside the Bearer of Envy, a hatred for his brother started to grow, and his desire to unite with his niece seem to suddenly appear as well, he suddenly looked at his dear friend Kassius and all of the sudden hugged him tightly, something that shocked the Bearer of Pride with the sudden embrace and how tight the embrace was to being with.

"Thank..." Mason started, still unable to speak in full sentence but at least he can speak now.

"You..." Mason finished, Kassius looked at his dear friend in concern, but also accomplishment, for now Mason was a Bearer of Despair and not a Beast of Despair.

"I..." He exhaled loudly wanting to speak more words but couldn't.

"Must..." He coughed, struggling to say words with his now profound memories in his mind.

"Find..." He throat bled for it was rare to have the serpent use his forked tounge to speak

"Star..." Mason finished as he broke the embrace. Kassius gulped in response, Mason heard Kassiuses very audible gulp.

"About Star...She's not at earth anymore, she's going to be escorted by her parents to Saint Olga's...For she was told that she killed you and blamed herself all for it..." Mason in a split second went from joy and happiness for finally being able to remember to both shock for Star was going to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, something that he knows that her parents always threatened her with when she was misbehaving, if being nice to a peasant was consider misbehavior. A bigger rage built inside Mason, still disgusted in his brother and his sister-in-law for even suggesting the idea of going to some reform school for a princess who doesn't even need to be reformed to begin with.

"Kassius..." Mason asked his dear fellow Bearer of Despair.

"Let...Me...Save...Her..." Mason's voice was deep in desperation, desperation for he wanted to see his dear niece in his newly reformed state of mind, something that the Bearer of Pride quickly noticed.

* * *

**Saturday Morning...**

Star sighed somberly as she looked at her luggage that was filled to the brim with various clothes and many other things, she looked around her room in silence. slowly the wand in her hand, the wand that killed her dear uncle began to glow, she quietly exited out of the room, leaving the door open, her wand began to glow greater, she shot a beam inside of the room and instantly it turned back to what the guest room was before Star ever came to earth. She sighed once again, needing to use once more.

Today was the day, the day when Star actually listens to her mother and father and goes to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses so she can control herself and her wand better than before. She somberly walked down the stairs, dragging her trunk full of clothes, that was until someone behind her pulled it away from her, she quickly turned to see her love, Marco holding her luggage for her, she smiled sadly at Marco from his nobleness to help his best friend. Maybe today's the day Star should tell her love about her feelings, she blushed by the mere thought of expressing her feelings towards the Latino, especially mere seconds before leaving to reform school.

She sighed as she walked downstairs to see Marco's Parents, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz both of the two parents had the same look Marco had, sad that Star has to leave, in fact they even baked a cake for her, Star was too depressed to even take a slice of it, Marco had the same feeling.

"So this is it..." Marco said to his best friend causing her to feel even guiltier.

"Don't worry Marco, I can visit on the weekends..." She said to her love, trying to at least find a mushroom in a pile of manure. Marco looked at her with a small smile, hopefully Star is completely true and isn't just saying things to make Marco feel less depressed.

"If my parents let me..." Star said under her breath.

"Damn it Star..." Marco whispered under his breath, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz notice that our two heroes would like to be alone with one another so they left the two somberly. Our two heroes looked at each other in silence, just staring at each other. It was getting awkward quite fast.

"Again don't worry Marco, I can still visit you during the weekends, if my parents allow me to that is..." Star said sadly as she started to look to the ground, silence once again envelop between two heroes, it has been an eventful week hasn't it? From Star wanting to go to Saint Olga's for unknowingly killing her uncle and defeating a gigantic dragon made of metal that can breathe fire and helping Isolation point return back to it's forest-filled state.

"Star, I think your parents are here..." specifically said to Star, sighing greatly she quickly walked away from Marco not wanting him to see her sorrowful face, that is until Marco stopped her.

"What is it?" Was all she said to Marco, tears started to well up in her eyes, not wanting to see him, She stared at him wanting and waiting for an answer, then it one fetal swoop, one quick action, he quickly kissed her on the cheek, instantly she blushed as she did, her eyes widening in shock as Marco finally kissed, and more importantly, she didn't even ask for the kiss, she didn't showed any signs wanting one. She smiled as he kissed her, sure it was kiss on the cheek but it was a kiss to begin.

But she desperately wanted a full-on kiss on the mouth, but she refrained from doing so, she looked at Marco when he ended the kiss, looking at her for she had an amazing expression on her pretty face, eyes glittering with tears of joy and glee for she finally had a kiss from her love, to bad it was probably the last day of seeing him, something that quickly donned on Star.


	22. Chapter 22: The First Day

**Chapter 22: The First Day**

**Monday: Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses: Personal Quarters**

Star woke up from the sound of a loud alarm, her head was banging from how early it was and how noisy the alarm, she looked at the clock and looked at disbelief that it was about four in the morning, she coughed violently as she got off of her rigid and hard bed, she shivered in the cold, the thin rucksack of a blanket that didn't really did much to warm our hero up.

She sighed greatly, getting up ever so slowly, her neck hurting like crazy for along with having a thin blanket, she also has no pillow what so ever, and a dimly lit room to make the impression that this is probably hell, but then again Star thought to herself, maybe she deserves this if she killed her uncle out of cold-blood. She sighed to herself, at least her room has a mirror so she can fix her frizzled hair and maybe look at herself in the mirror, she did so and notice her dirty sleeping wear, almost as if was used by someone before, something that sent shivers to her spine from the lack of sanitation.

She also remember that she doesn't have her wand with her, she felt like that was the right thing to do to not have her wand, her Mother took it away from her for Star told her Mother and Father that she killed her uncle with the wand she used. She looked in disgust at herself, she noticed that her eyes were somewhat bloodshot from the lack of rest, because you know going to sleep at eleven and waking up at four seems to be very healthy to one's life. Her hair was dangerous messy and overall she looked terrible.

She toke off her sleeping clothes and placed on a Saint Olga's Princess uniform, which was more like a unsanitary school-girl uniform, the uncleanliness really did irked Star but she has to wear it according to the rules of Saint Olga's and the Main Principal's (Warden's.) So Star must abide to the rules or else bad things will happen, she knows that she probably deserves this, using the wand recklessly and without things such as second thoughts or the consequences of using the wand.

The school uniform was rather boring and vile to say the least, it lacked vibrant colors, creativity or any form of originality, making great contrast with her beautiful long golden locks and her usual clothes of difference and vibrancy. Star walked out of her room, she's got to get used to the loud alarm, she's got to get used to waking up at four in the morning and she's got to get used to not being with Marco. It quickly donned on her, Marco had kissed her and Star didn't do anything to move up with her advances, she only blushed and quickly ran out, not truly knowing if that kiss came from the heart and not from her just leaving, and in some cases she was terrified to know whether or not it was a goodbye present or was genuine love.

Hell, after six months of Reform School, Star would be focused on things more related to royalty rather than pursuing her love, in fact probably after six months, Marco would be in a relationship with the girl of his dreams, not Star, but Jackie. Despite Marco not going to the dance with her, she still was jealous, jealous that Jackie practically held Marco's love and affections and isn't capitalizing on someone who was a sweet and smart and handsome as Marco. Star would then be left out and probably have to marry someone out of politics rather than genuine emotion. She clearly did not want that to happen whatsoever, even if it was for politics or to avoid war or to avoid disaster. Because you know, love and genuine affections towards someone is overrated and unimportant when it comes to a King and Queen.

She exited out of her personal room and into the hallway that can lead to many other rooms that had various princesses of the rebellious and irresponsible kind, a lot of the other princesses were already up and waiting for one the headmaster's to coordinate them to their daily classroom, what really weirded Star out was the fact that the headmaster for this caste of princesses in this quarter block was a man, his name was Headmaster Faust, a high Headmaster who wears a long black trenchcoat and wears a hat and mask that covers most of his face, making him seem quite intimidating, luckily and fortunately he was actually rather nice to Star personally, for upon her arrival he notice that Star was here out of choice, and the fact that she lacked the recklessness and general rudeness that the other princesses that this reform school had, so he showed her the ropes yesterday, telling her various things about the reform school and how it worked unlike the other Headmistresses that would probably just given her a set of smelly and dirty clothes and yell at her to get to class or her room without a number or an indication to where her room is to begin with.

Nevertheless Star went to her assigned class, but not before getting something to eat first for breakfast, the cafeteria was rather bleak and very depressing, for it was just rows and columns of gray tables in a large gray room with food that was in some cases more frightening than the school itself, luckily Headmaster Faust lets Star eat with him at his personal office, unlike the rest of the school, his room was noticeably a lot more colorful than the school, it was just a office room with the usual desk and posters that promote good health all with a red tint, it also has a small table, most likely for a guest, Star was grateful she didn't have to eat in the cafeteria as some of the princesses will probably make fun of her for being the new kid in the reform school.

Star sat on the chair that was next to the guest table, she was poking at her food, truly asking herself should she eat this, it smells terrible, it was a interesting mixture of eggs and pancake mix and her orange juice smelled more akin to a certain form of garbage rather than anything that was related to the orange family.

"It's not as bad you think..." Headmaster Faust said to our hero, she looked at the administrator in doubt.

"It doesn't really smell as good as you think, I think it's safe to say it's not going to be good at all..." Star said as she pushed the tray of 'food' away from her, rather wanting fatigue from lack of substance than eating this tray of 'food', the Headmaster looked at her disappointingly, not wanting her to waste food.

"Remember, Your a princess, some people don't even get the chance of eating anything for the day, at least you have a choice to eat it or not..." Faust said in response, that actually made Star to pull the tray back to her out of guilt, she looked at pancake/egg/thing, she grabbed her fork, she scooped a forkful and slowly and worryingly placed it in her mouth and closed, removing the fork away from her mouth, for a moment she was readying herself to gag, but if Star was being honest, it tasted alright. She looked at the Headmaster who nod at Star approvingly. Star took another and actually smiled, it wasn't alright, it was actually pretty good.

"It smells like garbage because it's made of a native fruit in the garden this Reform School has, it is a foul-smelling fruit that can be as sweet as vanilla when used and cooked properly." Faust said to Star in a wise tone as she took another bite of the food.

"Why didn't you say that before!?" Star exclaimed to the Headmaster who only laugh jokingly in response from Star's reaction.

"To teach you, Princess of Mewni..." The Headmaster said with a slow and silent nod as Star without any form of fear, drank the orange juice, and sure enough it was orange juice with the slight taste of vanilla causing her tastebuds to be once again surprise from good the combination orange and vanilla can be.

"Speaking of which, you treat every other princess terribly, and yet you're nice...To the one who deserves it the least..." Star said, Faust only laughed in response.

"This is because, your here out of choice, you're here out of guilt, and most importantly, the other princesses that I've dealt with beforehand lacked one thing that you clearly have..."

"And what is that exactly?" Star asked the Headmaster.

"That you never let others forcefully bring you down for the sake that they want to bring your free-spirit down..." Faust said to Star, she looked at the Headmaster in confusion, not truly knowing how does Faust know this.

After breakfast and throwing the tray into a local garbage can Star went to class, quietly walking to her class, not wanting to cause any trouble, even though she has Faust on his good side, that doesn't mean the rest of the Headmistresses and teachers are going to be as kind as Faust.

If Star was being honest, it wasn't like prison, in fact the living quarters were more like a prison cell, but again, it was a reform school for the most unruly and most rude princesses every dimension has to offer, so they were mainly classes about morals and obedience towards one's elders or higher position of royalty, she already knows these things, something that truly bothers Star, one thing that Star is also bothered by is her fellow classmates, unlike Star, they always seem to lack that respect towards teachers for they believe they're smarter than a teacher for their youth and their savviness towards the modern day.

Of course Star is respecting anyone older than her, she listens to Ira and Baron Van Vox, she listens to her parents, isn't that what's your supposed to do to a teacher or a parent, treating them as an equal or something greater? She sighed as the long hours past, maybe she should make some friends, at least she'll won't be alone in this reform school, she does have Flying Princess Pony Head, but Star could only see her during lunch or breakfast, for she has different classes compared to Star

Star was busy writing some notes, that is until the teacher wanted to take a break for dealing with students that are unwilling to learn, something a lot of other princesses dearly wanted, when she did left, it was complete chaos, while most of the other princesses from various kingdoms and dimensions spent the teacherless time on either gossip or something else that was dastardly, Star kept to herself, still adjusting to this new life of being a student to Saint Olga's, that is until, one of the princesses decided to make Star become her new friend.

"How was your day?" Star heard to her right, she turned her head to see a princess with pale white skin, her hair was long reaching to her waist and it was tinted milk white and her eyes were tinted in violet, causing great contrast between her skin color and her eye color, she smiled at Star almost like a cheshire cat, making her smile look like a smile of deviousness or deceit.

"It was okay, I'm not used to waking at four in the morning..." Star said with a shrug as she continued on her writing of the notes, the other princess only nodded politely in response.

"I know right? Luckily at Saturday's you can wake up at seven which is absolutely amazing if you ask me." The Princess said to Star. Star looked at the pale skin princess in shock, even at a weekend there's no way to sleep in at all. Faust didn't at all tell her about needing to do reform school-related things during the weekends

"Don't worry, I've been here for quite some time, stick with me and you'll be safe!" She said excitedly to the Princess from Mewni.

"Names Krysta, it's pronounce krih-stuh, not Cry-Sta, you got it? And what's your's?" The Princess now known as Krysta introduced herself to Star with the same smile she did before offering Star with a hand to shake in a reckless but also friendly tone.

"Names Star, Star Butterfly." Star said giving Krysta a trusting smile as she shook Krysta's hand, Krysta nearly snickered in delight in response but tried her hardest not to.

"Just you wait Star Butterfly, we'll become best friends before you know it!" She said excitedly with another smile, almost as if being in this reform school for as long as she was didn't really affect her, or maybe she was changed and for the better over long months being in the Reform School for Wayward Princesses

After her four classes and six hours of learning and more learning that can really break someone's mental state, lunch has finally began, she once again went into the cafeteria to get some actually good food, luckily lunch was about two hours, so she can have some well-needed rest if she wanted too, if Faust allows her too. But she did met up with Flying Princess Pony Head and fortunately it was a joyful reunion between our hero and her other best friend. It was rather nice that she can at least see her best friend, but its a trade off of not seeing Marco.

"So Star, What are you in here for?" The Flying Pony Head said to the princess from Mewni. Star suddenly gained a look of pure guilt and regret, something that Star's best friend quickly noticed.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to..." Pony Head said, telling Star that she doesn't need an answer. But despite Pony Head's words Star nevertheless answered.

"I killed my uncle, and it's all my fault, now I'm here, because I couldn't control the wand..." She answer rather somberly, irking Pony Head for she mainly experienced with Star's usual cheerfulness and happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I'm sorry for your lost..." Pony Head to the now glum Star.


	23. Chapter 23: Heroism

**Chapter 23: Heroism**

**Earth: Echo Creek Academy: Wednesday **

Marco was alone at the back alley of the school signifying how much of a newly-found rebel he is, he decided that being alone would be best this way especially after Star left, well unless you count being alone by having two of his friends nearby, Alfonso and Ferguson chatting with one another while Marco remained his now newly-quiet self, still wondering if Star is ever going to return to him, already it's been like three days and Marco already misses his dear Star, her cheerfulness and her strong free-spirit was enough to make him miss her, she was beautiful too, something that quickly came into Marco's mind.

Does Star know that the kiss that Marco gave her was for real? Does she knew it wasn't some goodbye gift or something, does she know it truly came from the heart due the thought of never seeing Star donned on our hero. Star probably didn't like more than a friend, she clearly doesn't, but then again, she was jealous at Jackie being with Marco for the dance, something that really ran through Marco's mind quite thoroughly.

Sense Star is gone, Marco is trying his best to hang out with his two best friends from earth, Alfonzo and Ferguson, they were an odd couple to say the least, but at least Marco is with familiar company. Despite being good friends with Alfonzo and Ferguson, he just wanted to be alone, that's all he wants to be, for Star is gone, and she'll most likely never come back to earth.

His two good friends noticed this new-found silence that developed in Marco's heart as several days past, noticeably becoming worst and worst both in attitude and in physical health, he didn't bother to clean himself thoroughly like he usually does or wear a different colored hoodie, Marco has said that his life has change for the better when Star lived with him and his family, and in some cases she did, she brought Marco that desired action he wants in his life and she brought a mythical and magical to Marco's rather mundane life.

A desire to rescue Star from Saint Olga's seem to pop in Marco's mind, she must be in so much pain right now, probably depressed too, and her wand was probably confiscated as well so she couldn't even conjure up a rainbow to that rather bleak and dark place, Marco believed Star's words that Saint Olga's was a terrible place to be in, she did scream out of pure terror whenever she mention the supposed hell hole. He wanted Star to be happy, he wanted her to be free, but without a pair pf interdimensional scissors or a way to contact Ira or Baron he pretty much can't even get access to where Saint Olga is at. Something that donned on our hero.

He sighed greatly, we want's to be with Star, she's probably hurt, probably scared, and the only thing that Marco can do is worry and wait until one of the Former Bearer's of Despair return to earth and finally let him use a pair of scissors, then Marco realized something, why didn't Ira or Baron bust Star out? Do they want her to suffer? Speaking of which, wasn't it sort of their fault that Star's in Saint Olga's to begin with? They are the ones that told Star that Mason was her uncle, and that was the big factor that made her go to Saint Olga's

An anger built up inside of our hero against the two former Bearer's of Despair, it was their fault that Star isn't here anymore, if they didn't tell Star who Mason really is and just let sleeping dogs lie, Star would be here with him, brightening up his day and giving him the excitement that his 'safe kid' life dearly needed. Our hero from earth wanted to talk to the two former Bearer's of Despair, he wanted them to blame them for Star not being here. The anger seems to grow and grow the more he thought about the situation he was in.

He wanted Star, he yearned for her presence, and then he realized something, he completely took her for grant, he looked at himself, how much of him has changed due to Star not clinging on to him like she usually does for her four weeks at earth like any true friend should, he didn't held every single moment with her so dearly for the thought of a short stay at Marco's home and even world never seem to pop up in Marcos mind, that's why he didn't treat every day with Star like it was their last, he should have done that, he should have but he didn't, because he didn't even think about Star's having a last day being with him.

**"You should have done that indeed..." **A feminine voice said, surprising our Marco with the sudden voice popping in, and more importantly, how was it able to hear his voice?

"Who's there?" Marco said as he looked around the back alley searching for the holder of the voice, the voice seem to lightly laugh from Marco's attempt in finding her.

**"There's no need to be afraid child, for I can sense your anger, I can sense your unhappiness..." **The voice said in a very calming tone.

"How can you read my thoughts?" Marco asked, completely bewildered due to the voice's psychic powers, once again the voice laughed.

**"My Name is Luxuria, an Agent of Love, your best friend, Star Butterfly is in love with you and yet you stand here, not capitalizing on the opportunity of saving her from a Reform School of the damned..."** Marco heard the voice's words and made a face of pure confusion.

"Star's in love with me?" Marco said, not even believing himself, if Luxuria was in her more mortal form, she'll probably face palmed out of Marco's obliviousness towards Star's love and romantic advances that she admittedly, barely does.

**"She blushes when you touch her, she smiles when you talk to her, and she hugs you whenever the time seems right, she almost screamed in joy when you kissed on the cheek, that's clearly not signs of love..."** The Luxuria said with a very deadpan voice. Marco looked back at the four weeks of Star, and whenever these things happen, she did blush and she always seem so happy whenever he's around her.

"Wow, you know, when I think about it, your completely right..." Marco said, looking down to the ground, disappointed in himself that he was unable to see Star's signs of affections, so, Star was in love with him, the mere thought of her loving him made the latino blush in response, his cheeks becoming ever so flushful with a pink and redish tint. But then again, it's somewhat expected to have two best friends of the opposite gender become a couple instead, Marco had to admit, maybe he does love Star back especially with the news that Star is in love with him.

"So why are you here? To tell me that Star's in love with me so I can feel even more guiltier because I can't visit her or save her?" Marco said somewhat frustratingly, causing Luxuria to giggle in amusement from Marco's blushing cheeks and his frustrated tone making him seem like a love-sick fool who's constantly just bickering rather than telling someone their real feelings

**"To Give you hope..." **Luxuria only said, then all of the sudden, in a puff of pink and red smoke a finely-made interdimensional scissors appeared right in front of Marco, magically floating in the air causally, Marco quickly grabbed the scissors in response, he looked at the scissors, hope started to course through our Latino hero, he had the power, he can save Star, he can be with her now, and he has the power to help her, and he can love now too. A strong feeling of hope and faith came from the formerly silent and broken Marco.

"Thank you..." Was all Marco said as held the dimensional ripping blades ever so tightly now with this new-found determination and hope coursing through our hero.

**"Don't thank me, just save her, love her, and also contact Ira, he'll probably help with your quest to save your love.****" **Luxuria said as she fell silent, indicating that she supposedly left Marco's presence.

"But how do I use the scissors?" Marco genuinely, if Marco was being honest, he never really used a pair of interdimensional scissors, Star was more familiar with it so she was the main wielder of it, not mundane Marco.

**"Just think of the name of the dimensional and then cut, Ira lives in a place known as ****Hépíng, just think of the name, and you'll be there when you open up a portal." **Luxuria answered as Marco listened rather intently with a nod of determination to listen to he can rescue Star.

"How does she know Ira?" Marco asked himself quietly so he won't be caught talking to himself. After some though he shrugged, he'll just ask Ira, he probably knows if Luxuria told him to specifically contact Ira so he can receive some help for the Break-out of Saint Olga's reform school for wayward princesses. Marco quickly stashed the scissors in his hoodie pocket, he thought to himself, if he going to break Star out of prison, he's needs to be prepared. Because he knows he'll probably get his ass kicked when he goes into the reform prison with the desire to karate chop prison guard faces, he needs to be discreet, stealthy and if hes detected, deadly, but most importantly, he needs to take a shower, his dirty hoodie and rather unkempt and somewhat dirty hair being the main factors for this revolting stench that he knows of, even if he's stealthy and invisible, he'll probably detected due to his stench alone.

So after school, Marco ran home with this strong form of energy, quickly he entered into his home and immediately went up to the bathroom, taking a shower that will quell his stench, make his hair not like a batch of grease and clean his skin from several days of non-sanitation due to days without the best thing that happened to his life.

After cleaning himself up and replacing his dirty hoodie with a new red one, it looked almost exactly like the hoodie he wore beforehand, but then again, he bought like a dozen of them. Nevertheless our hero from earth has now a pair of interdimensional scissors in his possession, now he must talk to Ira so he and him can formulate a plan so they can bust Star out from that hellhole.

"Alright, just need to think about Hépíng, and then open a portal, seems easy enough..." Marco said trying to calm himself for this, is admittedly, the first time he's going to have to use the pair of interdimensional blades, Marco, slowly and surely, started to open up a portal to another dimension, the scissors literally cutting reality every time Marco snipped with the galaxy shears, it seemed easy enough to open, now Marco hopes that it actually leads to his desired location. With great reluctance and doubt over his abilities to make a proper portal to another dimension, Marco entered inside, hoping that he did it right.

* * *

**In Another Dimension known as ****Hépíng.**

Marco arrived in this new dimension filled with bamboo trees and various greens and other trees that was akin to somewhere in 15th century china, if Marco wanted to stereotype locations based on the plants and trees , it was a massive forest and Marco was in the middle of it, he wondered to himself if this was the right place, Marco was alone but he was at least on a stony path that went forward and back, he wondered, should he go forward or go back? He doesn't truly know, but he decided to go forward instead, the forest was relatively quiet except for the occasional bird-chirp.

A sudden feel of isolation started to course through our hero as he continued his walk, luckily the way he choose was the right way for from the far distance he could see a very rural village, once he arrived, he notice that this village was relatively quiet but large, almost every house or cottage had a small farm that held many crops such as lettuce, carrots and radishes. Marc was greeted by one of the villagers, he look very similar to a human, the only difference is that they had long ears and of course, their clothes, very asian inspired clothing if Marco was being honest, he greeted with a surprisingly welcoming tone to our hero despite his clothes and racial differences

With some reluctance he asked if their was a person named Ira living here, the villager said there was someone named Ira and the villager personally led our hero to the village's respective temple.

"You must speak to the head monk first, if you want to speak to Monk Ira..." The villager said as he and Marco were in front of the temple gates. Marco nodded in response and he slowly opened the gate to the temple. The temple was rather grandiose compared to the rest of the village, in front of the main building of the temple was a zen garden.

Silence began to envelope as Marco quietly walked around the zen garden and into the temple building, there he saw beautiful paintings of various animals that this dimension has, and more importantly he saw several hooded monks meditating peacefully, their backs turned in front of Marco who didn't want to disrupt the peace, but then again, he needs to speak to Ira.

"What are you doing here?" One of the hooded monks said, surprising Marco from the broken silence and the fact that the Monk noticed Marco's presence despite turning away from him and Marco being quiet and silent. The Hooded monk stood up from his meditation and turned to Marco. Marco gulped in response from how surprisingly intimidating the monk was due to his tall stature and his concealed face.

"Can I speak to someone named Ira?" Marco asked with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Why would monk Ira need to speak to someone such as you?" The Hooded monk said trying not to sound rude or insulting when said his words.

"Because I need his help..." Marco answered, the Hooded monk shook his head as a response.

"A lot of commoners needs a monk's help, to protect them or to teach them, what makes you any different?" The monk said to our hero.

"Because of the fact that he is my redeemer..." Marco, instantly he turned to see Ira in his less blood-stained robes of grey and white, the Monks stopped meditating and rise from their respective spots, and in a respectful they bowed their heads to the Bearer of Patience.

"Monk Ira,this is the redeemer you spoke of? He is just a young teenage boy..." The hooded monk said as he rudely pointed at our hero.

"A teenager who was patient and was forgiving, those two traits can be in any one, no matter age or race." Ira responded, the Hooded monk didn't retort for lack any form of response to the Bearer of Patience.

"What are you doing here Marco?" Ira asked our hero.

"To make you, help me bust Star out of Saint Olga's..." Marco responded, the Bearer of Patience looked at Marco in confusion.

"Why so? I heard that Reform School wasn't as bad as many people say it is..." Marco looked at the Bearer of Patience in a glare, causing the Bearer of Patience to take a step.

"Because of the fact that if you didn't tell Star that Mason was her uncle, she would still be with me..." Marco said as he started to blush, Ira quickly noticed the flushed cheeks and as a response smiled.

"You realized that she loved you after all of this time, didn't you?" The Bearer of Patience said to Marco, instantly Marco's cheeks to blush even more, his face becoming almost as red as a tomato.

"Yes..." was all Marco said as Ira snickered much to Marco's embarrassment, especially in public, to the point that the other monks tried their best to not laugh at Marco's embarrassment due to admitting love.

"Well, at least you have a good reason, alright, but if you want to rescue your love...You need to be extra prepared..." Ira said as he motioned his hand for Marco to follow him. Marco did follow the Bearer of Patience silently thanking him for letting him move away from the group of snickering monks Marco followed Ira to an room filled with staffs and various other weapons, their was also armors as well mainly armor akin to a samurai.

"You said you can handle weapons, if you want to save your love, you'll need a staff, you need some armor, and you'll need a will to not kill...Understand?" Ira said as he handed Marco a single armored shoulder-pad and a staff of kanabo wood that was several taller than Marco, luckily the shoulder pad fit rather well.

"Your not going to give me one of those swords?" Marco said as he pointed at a rack of finely made straight-edge and bladed swords, the Bearer of Patience shook his head at Marco.

"If you want your love to see you as a hero rather than some killer, use a staff..." Ira responded, Marco held the staff tighter due to what Ira said. Ira handed a chest piece of armor to Marco to which Marco quickly placed it on, covering his body on the front, but strangely not his back, Ira gave Marco gauntlets and bracers to which Marco quickly placed on, all of the armor that Marco wore was black, greatly contrasting his clothes due to the armor's dark pigments

"You look strong, strong enough to rescue your love..." Ira said as Marco looked at his now armored-hands and kanabo staff.


	24. Chapter 24: Love (Part 1)

**Chapter 24: Love (Part 1)**

**Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**

One thing that was fortunate about the reform school is that in each room of any personal quarter, luckily had a shower and a bathroom, Star was relieved that she didn't have to take a shower with other people compared to more public washrooms, to bad not even Faust or Krysta or even Pony Head told her that the only water option for the shower was freezing cold, so when Star took a shower, she yelped in stinging surprise once streams of cold water pelted her skin.

She was at least clean, shivering, but clean, she managed to wear her school uniform back on, her body being stiff from her cold shower, it was afternoon for Star, and luckily, after four P.M. There's no more classes, so Star and the others can do anything they want, as long as it's not against the rules and not outside school grounds, so basically either talking with the other princess students or spending time in one's room of a bed with no pillow and a blanket thinner than a towel, so Star decided to take the better option, talking to her two friends, Pony Head and Krysta.

Krysta was a strange girl to say the least, first of all, she was like two years older than both Pony Head and Star, and she was like six feet tall, towering over Star and Pony Head in pure stature alone, she says she from the dimension called Superbia, she said that it had many good things, ranging from healthy environments to heroes that did various good deeds, she constantly talks about improvement about ones personality and one's obedience towards elders and anyone above you, and she believes that anyone older than you is above you in terms of authority of course. Krysta also seems to hate anyone that pronounces her name wrong, even though she introduces herself with how to pronounce her name, she did say she's been in this Reform school for quite some time, maybe it's prolong exposure to this school that made Krysta to become who she is today.

Nevertheless Krysta and Pony Head showed our heroine around the places that Faust didn't, usually places that most of the other princesses hanged out, usually it was mainly back alleys and the largest room in the personal quarter buildings than anything else. They mainly did things that didn't promote anything what Krysta said to improve by, due to long hours of boring class, most of the other princesses are not progressing in terms of reforming, they still had that sharp edge of sass, they still have that voice that seem to reek of rudeness, something that Krysta deeply didn't like.

Pony Head on the other hand didn't seem to mind hanging out with the Princesses who actually sort of deserve to be here, and learning the ways of respecting others both below an above you. Of course Star hanged out with her best friend from Uni rather than the princess from Superbia, knowing Pony Head a lot more than her new friend.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"So is our daughter doing okay? Is she not a handful?" Queen Butterfly said to headmaster Faust as our heroine's parents sat in Headmaster Faust's office, the Headmaster thought for moment to answer the queen of Mewni.

"She's not like the others if I do say so myself, she's not as bad as you say she was, she lacks rudeness and that rebelliousness that most princesses in this reform school, she's just unrefined in terms of royalty." The Headmaster answered, our heroine's mother and father looked at one another before asking the Headmaster another question.

"Are you sure?" The father asked, Headmaster Faust lightly scoffed in response, slightly annoyed by the fact that Star's father was not believing his words

"As the Headmaster, I assure you." Faust responded rather abrasively, our heroine's parents quickly took notice of Faust's change in tone.

"Good, she's needs to be in here, going to earth to teach her how to control her wand didn't work at all, this is the second best option we have..." Queen Butterfly said to the Headmaster as he quietly nodded.

"May I ask, why did she want to go here?" Faust asked, only knowing that Star is here out of choice.

"She supposedly killed her uncle when she used the wand, good riddance for what I say..." King Butterfly answered as he folded his arms, Faust once again nodded.

"Why is that King of Mewni?" The Headmaster asked wanting to know his opinions on his brother.

"Well, it's a long story, but, lets just say he wanted the throne for himself." The King said with a strong and just tone, Headmaster Faust scoffed in response.

"Seems quite envious of him..." Faust said, almost as if it was true, the king smiled and nodded.

"Indeed." The Queen said with a smug smile. Faust once again scoffed in response.

"Anyway, what are you two here for?" Faust asked the two rulers of Mewni ever so politely, with a nod from the King, the Queen pulled out a rather large treasure chest, she quickly opened it, revealing large quantities of various gems and golden coins, the glittering gold and gems catching the Headmaster's eyes, the King smiled to see Faust paying attention to the treasure chest filled with gold and jewels

"Star is reckless and irresponsible, not lacking in refinement like you said, she's just as bad as the other princesses, I want you to treat her as any other princess you have in this reform school, do you understand Headmaster?" King Butterfly said as his dear wife handed the Reform School Headmaster the treasure chest filled with money, the Headmaster simply closed the chest and nodded, our heroine's parents smiled in response.

"We'll be checking more periodically from now on, just in case you're keeping your promises understand?" the King continued, once again the Headmaster nodded in response without a second thought.

"I will do it, teach her obedience is what you want?" The Headmaster asked as he smiled underneath his mask. Our heroine's parents smiled in response, trusting the Headmaster that he will treat Star as any other princess, with strictness and authority, they prepared their leave, as they did so, the Headmaster scoffed in response, he looked at the chest filled with gold and jewels, he growled in disgust, wanting this trunk filled with bribes

"Is it safe to come out?" A feminine voice said hiddenly, sounding a bit worried just in case if Faust was just lying and they were just quiet.

"It is Kassius..." Faust answered, instantly, the Bearer of Pride appeared in her Krysta disguise in a puff of white smoke, she smiled at the Headmaster with her usual cheshire-cat smile.

"Your good riddance aren't you?" She cooed to the Headmaster who only growled in response turning back into his real form of Mason with streams of jade green energy and magic of pure unadulterated envy.

"Even if you're a teacher, even if you're the Headmaster, her parents still want you to treat her terribly, or shall I say, like they normally do!" She said with a snicker, once again the Bearer of Envy growled in response.

"She...Doesn't...Deserve...to...be...here..." The Bearer of Envy said to the Bearer of Pride, she merely shrugged in response.

"Then again, it's not that bad to be in here..." Kassius said, knowing the real experiences of being a student in the reform school.

"She...doesn't...Deserve...to...Have...her...Love...Away...From...Her..." Mason said through strong and raspy breaths, struggling to make long sentences through his voice and mouth.

"That is true, but then again, her parents view her free-spirit and her heart as a bad thing indeed, makes you quite envious of them aren't you?" Kassius said rather stingingly to the Bearer of Envy, wanting the Bearer of Envy to become more and more mad.

"Clearly I am..." Mason said, not struggling to say those words, almost as if he added extra effort to speak those words, Kassius laughed in response from Mason's seriousness and willingness to add energy to his speech impediment.

"Anyway, when's the time your going to reveal yourself to Star that your not dead at all?" Kassius asked nonchalantly, the Bearer of Envy thought for a moment, he wanted to see his dear Star, he wanted her to know that he's still breathing.

"I...Will..." The Bearer of Envy said as he got off of his seat, Kassius looked at his dear friend with a smile.

"Good, and sense her parents are here and checking now probably weekly, maybe you can reveal your secrets in front of her and her parents, its a win-win in the end, you reveal your still-living state to your niece and the pair that you dearly hate. " Kassius said to the Bearer of Envy, he growled approvingly in response.

"Why do you do this Bearer of Envy? Bearer of Jealousy? Bearer of Resentment due to other's possession?" Kassius curiously asked in a genuinely confused tone.

"Because...I...Want...Her...To...Be...Happy..." Mason answered in a genuinely kind tone despite his speech impediment and his hard breaths

"And why do you want that? Bearer of Hate? " Kassius once again asked once again, still not finding one's intentions to protect someone despite not having anything to gain in the end.

"She's...My...Daughter..." Kassius looked at the Bearer of Envy in a confused look.

"Your daughter?" Kassius said to Mason, he nodded with some heavy effort.

"I...Want...To...Treat...Her...Like...My...Own...Kin...Unlike...Those...Two..."

* * *

**Elsewhere Once More...**

"Hi Mom, hi Dad..." Star said to her parents as they were at the other side of the converse wall, the glass stalls helping our heroine see her parents, she smile lightly to her regal and formal parents, they refused to actually smile.

"Are you doing well?" Queen Butterfly said to her dear daughter. Star nodded politely as a response, smiling kindly as she's happy that she gets to see her dear parents after several days of being in this reform school for wayward princesses

"I'm doing well, I made a new friend, so that's cool..." She said as her parents didn't make any form of emotion besides stoic silence.

"I'm not doing anything bad either, trying to keep a clean record can help me right?" She asked her parents, they didn't answer.

"Can you tell us anything about the Headmaster that leads your branch of personal quarters?" Star's father said.

"Headmaster Faust? He's very kind, he honestly doesn't make this school as bad as other people say it is." Star said with another smile, the king only nodded in response, his mind deep in thought.

"Maybe it's because he knows that I'm here out of choice, instead of the others." Star said shyly, not wanting to make herself seem like she's above the other princesses in terms of morals or anything such as that.

"Alright then dearest daughter, we'll be seeing you soon." King Butterfly said as they prepared to leave, Star nodded in response as her parents left Star in the conversing room, alone and surprisingly somewhat annoyed that her parents were not showing any form of pride in their daughter for she was at least not doing anything bad in the reform school, not anything that was worth in the personal student records

She sighed as she left the conversing hall, now thinking of Marco or anybody else besides her parents, at least Marco can react positively to Star's progress in the reform school, maybe she should go talk to Pony Head, or maybe she should talk to Headmaster Faust, she really needs to talk with someone who can make something more than a face of sternness and stoicness.

Not even a compliment for her willingness to not do bad things unlike several other princesses who are openly willing to do bad acts just to spite the Headmistresses and Headmaster Faust, they didn't even react to it, sure she's doing this so she can control herself when she uses the wand but she wants to please her parents as well, yet there they were, still maintaining a face of perpetual frowning.

And so she began to way to Headmaster Faust's office, not filing for an appointment with him or what most people usually do when they need to talk to a Headmaster, she approached the closed office door and after a quick deep breath she opened the door.

"Headmaster Faust I need-" And there she saw, Krysta speaking to someone she can't believe is seeing with her own eyes, it was Mason, in the flesh, living, breathing, the last time she saw him was while he was being turned into jade-colored dust and it was all Star's fault he was turned into dust to begin with, there she sees Mason, looking at Star in pure surprise, not wanting this reveal to be so soon. There she sees Mason, wearing the same crude armor and newly-made jade green robes that hid his face but not his jade-colored eyes, but Star knows who Mason really is, not a demon, not a Bearer of Despair but instead, her uncle that was kinder to her than her own father.

"Uncle Masson?" Star said, tears started to well up in her eyes, were they tears of despair, or were they tears of joy that her uncle is now alive? Krysta looked at Mason and simply said to further the effect.

"Here's your time to shine, Headmaster Mason." She said with a smile winking when she said the word Headmaster, Mason nodded to the Bearer of Pride in disguise.

"You were Headmaster Faust this whole time?" Star said as she got close to the Bearer of Envy. Mason nodded in response, slowly but truthfully, Star slightly smiled as she wipe a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Yep...He was posing as the Headmaster just so he can see you again, just to you make realize that he's now alive...And is happy to see you." Krysta said with the same cheshire-cat smile. Mason got close to our heroine, silence develop between the two, and in a second, Star embrace her now-alive uncle, quietly saying to him that she was sorry, Mason smiled and patted her on the back as she embraced the Bearer of Envy.

"Is that the reason why you befriended me on my first day?" Star said to Krysta, Krysta thought for a moment.

"Well, your first day, is actually my first day too, your uncle wanted me to guide you until the time seems right for the reveal, but then again, anytime, is the right time." Krysta said with a smile, Star smiled back to the Bearer of Pride in disguise.

"Star..." Was all Mason said as he tried his best to smile, Star hugged him ever so tighter, happy that her uncle isn't actually dead, or was resurrected but either way, he was here, with her, she leave this place, and she can be with Marco too...

All in the while, Our Heroine's parents looked from afar due to the door being open without any form of supervision whatsoever, they looked at one another, completely surprised that Masson was now alive and well, they need to get rid of him as possible, they need to get Star away from him...For he the Bearer of Envy that will lead Star to that path of being a Green-Eyed Monstrosity.


	25. Chapter 25: Love (Part 2)

**Chapter 25: Love (Part 2)**

**Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses**

"Damn him..." Was all the king said to his dear wife as they spy on the hugging pair of Star Butterfly and her dear uncle Mason (or it is Masson?)" Butterfly, the king looked at the brutal and cruel-looking Bearer of Envy in disgust, disgust that his dearest daughter was even in the same area with his brother.

"Damn him to hell for even talking to our Star..." He said, surprisingly envious, something that his dear wife actually noticed, hearing his envious voice changing in tone rather greatly, but then again, it's what happens when your own daughter seems to like someone else more than you, and also that the Bearer of Envy can still make people envious without actually trying.

He was envying Mason's position so bad, that Mason was actually gaining power due to his brother's own envy, hopefully he can control himself this time, unlike the last time he was alive and well. He now knows that his brother is nearby, hopefully he or his wife won't ruin this moment with his dear niece, finally being able to see her, speak with her albeit with some difficulty and embrace her tenderly ever since she was a young girl, almost half of her current age today, she was fourteen right?

"It's...Good...To...see...you..." Mason said to his dear niece as she broke the embrace off from the Bearer of Envy, she smiled in response, happy to see her dear uncle alive and not dead due to Star's efforts in destroying him.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Mason..." Star said to her uncle, he tried his best to smile in response, struggling to even speak or move his mouth smoothly and quickly.

"The last time I saw you was when you were being turned into dust! How are you here? How are you still alive?" Star asked, somewhat frantically as her mind started to have many questions involving the Bearer of Envy and dearest uncle.

"Gods...Gave...Me...A...Second...-" Mason was interrupted by Star as a way to not make him waste heavy breath

"Chance..." Star said as she wiped another tear off of her cheek and again hugged the Bearer of Envy, the Bearer of Envy hugged her niece back.

"I'm so glad...That you're back...I knew...That I killed you, and here you are, hugging me..." Star said to her dearest uncle who was also the Bearer of Envy.

"It's a miracle..." Star said as she tried her best to not cry even more so than before, Krysta smiled at our heroine and her dear uncle with the same Cheshire-cat smile, somewhat happy that her friend/friends niece is with her dear uncle, happy that she now knows that Mason is alive, she can live this place for her whole reason why Star's in this reform school is due to her killing the Bearer of Envy, but since Mason is now alive and breathing, she can live this supposed hell hole.

Our Heroine once again broke out of the hug, and simply looked at her uncle, without a second thought, she grabbed Mason's hood and pulled it back wanting to see her uncle's face, she revealed the Bearer of Envy's face, she looked at the Bearer of Envy in slight disgust, not enough to offend the Bearer of Envy, but enough for him to take notice, almost as if she was looking at an brutal wound rather then something genuinely ugly, he still bears the face that was a mixture of a normal healthy Mewnian and a rather sinister-looking demonic serpent with eyes tinged with a jade green tint , his scales could be the big reason why he's struggling to speak any form of words without taking long and heavy breaths, heavily contrasting his smooth mewnian skin with serpentine scales

"He may be your uncle, but his face doesn't tell you from first sight doesn't it?" Krysta asked her friend Star, it was Mason who said these three words that made Krysta's remark seem less rude and less mean-spirited.

"It...Doesn't..." Mason said in a incredibly dead-panned response. Star laughed from Mason's tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter how you look uncle Masson, you're still the same uncle that I like seven years ago..." Star said as the two broke out of the embrace. Mason tried his best to smile in response.

"You're...Right..." Mason said kindly, truly believing her words of hope and faith, Star smiled back to the Bearer of Envy.

"So, are you leaving this crappy place Star? Since you know, Mason is now alive" Krysta asked the Princess from Mewni with a genuinely not-knowing tone.

"Guess I am..." Star said with a sheepish smile to the Princess from Superbia, she shrugged slightly in response, it was Star's reason why she's even in this reform school to begin with.

"Good, we just need to do some paperwork first, then you won't be listed as an escapee, and get listed on bounty boards." Krysta said as she searched around the office for the right files that were needed for a legal departure from Saint Olga's.

"Just sit on that table and keep yourself comfortable, me and your uncle will do the paperwork, all you have to do is to wait..." Krysta said with a smile to Star as she did what she said.

"Mason, you sit down with your niece while I'll do the rest of the work, Star tell Mason your life before he left, Mason, tell her what you did during your hiatus of Mewni." Krysta said as she began her work.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Lord Alistair, looked upon the crystal ball that projects images of the present, images of the Bearer of Envy and his dearest niece being reunited for quite some time, but Alistair can clearly see that this, wasn't Mason, Mason only spoke a single, Mason is brutal, Mason lacks mercy, and more importantly, he reeks of envy, yet Lord Alistair can sense the Bearer of Envy feeling contentment, he lacks that resentment and more importantly, he wasn't envying someone or something.

Alistair growled loudly in response, seeing that even the resurrected Bearer of Despair was willing to become redeem, to think of sentience, to not be control by Alistair's chains, The Bearer of Despair's anger greatly increased, wanting the end of the Bearer of Envy for his attempt to become the Bearer of Kindness instead. He can control Kassius however, she heavily tinged in large amounts of pure pride. Proud of herself that she was the thing that reunited Star Butterfly and her uncle, even though she didn't really do anything, besides befriending the Princess from Mewni.

Her parents are in this Reform School, they have the wand, Lord Alistair wants the wand, and Star's parents are literally about seven yards away from them, spying rather well despite their clothes and naturally regal aura that seems to rub off of the common folk. The Bearer of Despair scoffed at how the Bearer of Pride was just nonchalantly helping the Bearer of Envy to redeems one's self to become the Bearer of Kindness.

Lord Alistair's anger seems to grow more and more as he began to think more and more, his Bearer of Wrath became the Bearer of Patience due to some stupid child that was marginally skilled in a martial art, the Bearer of Sloth became the Bearer of Diligence because of some egg that will only hatch to some insignificant form of life that will serve no purpose to the world, and now, the newly resurrected Bearer of Envy, is now becoming the Bearer of Kindness due to some bratty, stupid, petulant child that doesn't deserve anything in her life.

Alistair roared as his anger started to make him scream and stomp out of frustration, he wanted the human child to be desecrated and brutalized, he wanted the Mewnian princess to be burned while being impaled by Alistair's pike. He wanted the wand, he wanted them dead for they ruined his group of warriors, they redeemed their souls, and he wanted them to pay for it. He can notice King Butterfly's envious state, an evil smile started to grow on Alistair's face.

Unlike Beezle, Mason or the rest of the redeemed Bearers of Despair, Alistair can control the Bearer of Pride, for Kassius did not break Alistair's chains of command, something that Alistair can activate any time he wants or anytime he makes a demand for his minions to follow. He wanted Kassius to kill our heroine, but he waited for the King and Queen to make their move first, wanting to have a better opportunity to control the Bearer of Pride to she can carry out Alistair's nefarious tasks and desires

* * *

Star's Father looked from afar as our heroine and her uncle was happily chatting to each other while Krysta was working with the paperwork, his wife was ever so close to him spying along with him.

"Give me the wand..." Was all King Butterfly said, his wife looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You barely even know how to hold the wand! Let alone use it to cast spells..." Queen Butterfly said as she crossed her arms rather annoyed in her husband's desire to use the wand to get rid of his brother.

"Your brother knows more about the wand more than you, so you expect to be better than him at it?" Queen Butterfly asked her husband, he glared at his in response, not wanting her truthful statements, they were more akin to facts rather than statements if the king wanted to admit it.

"Give it to me!" He said rather aggressively, the Queen looked at his husband rather angrily, not wanting her husband to talk to her with an attitude. Despite this however, she did was she was told, handing the King the wand, instantly once King Butterfly was given the wand, the wand quickly transformed into wand the specifically reflects himself, it was similar to Queen Butterfly's wand, except with eagle wings around the main gem at the top of the wand, and the main crystal being white instead of glass blue.

The King looked at the wand in awe, the wand glowed with magical energy, he smiled in response, the magical energy seem to ooze with potential of destruction towards a certain someone that the King of Mewni hates, and in some cases envies in a way.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Marco-san, are you ready for the rescuing of your love?" Ira asked Marco as the two stood in front of the closed to Saint Olga's Reform School, Ira looked at the slightly armored Marco as he held the kanabo staff quite heroically, Ira waited for Marco's answer as he tied a white headband around his forehead.

"To rescue Star? Always..." Marco said rather confidently to the partially redeemed Bearer of Patience.

"Remember, lets talk to the Headmistresses and Headmasters first, if it doesn't work, well, we can use unnecessary violence..." Ira said as if he was the leader of the pair.

"Also remember to actually man up and kiss your love on the mouth this time..." Ira said with a smug smile that luckily was concealed due to his face-shadowing white cowl. Marco blushed as an response and glared at the smug Bearer of Patience.

"I was just respecting her personal space!" Marco said, Ira smirked in response.

"I didn't know she was in love with me! Or at least, greatly likes me..." Marco said as his cheeks started to fluster and flush with tints of red.

"If you actually were respecting her space, you would have only held her hand." Ira responded back after trying his best to stifle his mischievous laugh as he finds enjoyment in the toying of young romances of two lovers that started as a friendship.

"Anyway, are you ready Marco-san!?" Ira said as he prepared to actually discuss Star's release rather than breaking the gate and fighting in.

"It's the same answer I said earlier..." Marco said, Ira looked at him, not believing him based on his blushing cheeks

"Thoughts about your love and the things that you'll do to her when you see her tell you otherwise..." Ira responded, Marco glared at the Bearer of Patience, rather upset that Ira was true with his statements.

* * *

**Authors note: Don't Worry there's more chapters to this arc. **


	26. Chapter 26: Love (Part 3)

**Chapter 26: Love (Part 3)**

**Saint Olgma's Reform School For Wayward Princesses**

The King's royal magic wand glowed greater and greater while the three didn't notice the energy the magical royal wand was collecting. Our heroine was simply just chatting with her niece, getting each other to catch up with their lives before they were separated from each other several years ago.

"Dad and Mom said you started a mercenary group, is that true?" Star asked the quiet Bearer of Envy.

"Yes...But...Not...For...Money..." The Bearer of Envy answered to his dearest niece. Star was intrigued, wanting to know more about the mercenary group that Mason used to lead.

"What did you fight for?" Star once again asked Mason. He thought for a moment to answer.

"To...Help...Others...To...Help...The...Deserving..." Star noticed her Uncle's hesitation to answer, questioning Mason if he was speaking the truth, and not just speaking words that make him seem like a hero to Star when he left. But she didn't question further, not wanting the Bearer of Envy to feel hurt due to Star's mistrust.

"I've...Heard...You...like...someone..." Mason said, Star blushed greatly as a response, her cheeks normal tint becoming as red as a tomato. She smiled sheepishly at the stoic Bearer of Envy.

"Yeah..." She answered, Mason smiled lightly in response, his cowl hiding his mouth and masking his smile, not wanting Star to think he'll disapprove to non-royal romance.

"What...is...his...name...?" The Bearer of Envy asked his niece in a polite tone. Her cheeks started to fluster in it's red tint, becoming slightly less red.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, he's from earth...You were there before..." Star said to Mason wanting to use Marco's full name, he once again smiled slightly in response, not speaking any words, something that made the Mewnian Princess worry.

"Your...Parents...Will...disapprove...of...him..." The Bearer of Envy said his face becoming serious, Star looked at him with a confused look, not believing the Bearer of Envy's words

"He's...Non...Royalty...And...Non...Mewnian...at...that..." Star sighed as she quickly realized this when Mason spoke his slow and tense words

"Do you disapprove of him?" Star asked her uncle, he looked at Star, tilting his head slightly, indicating confusion without needing to speak any words for he knows that Star can barely stay awake whenever Mason needs to speak a sentence.

"I care about your approval Uncle Masson, you did taught me that a person's background doesn't tell you about their personality..." Mason smiled at Star reciting of his words

"Marco's kind, sweet and incredibly smart, and he's willing to go the extra mile to make me happy, and he likes to protect me whenever something bad happens" Star said with a smile, Mason smiled back.

"He...Sounds...Great..." Mason said as a response to Star's claims, Star sighed happily, relieved that her uncle was approving of Marco.

"Still...Not...Sure...Your...Parents...Will...like...him...as...well..." Mason said to Star, despite gaining Mason's favor, Mason's favor is near useless to allow her to be with Marco, except for maybe emotional support, her parents favor truly mattered if she wanted to be with Marco without secrecy or trouble, if they disapprove of him, they'll surely keep her away from Marco, and probably make her be with someone else.

"Your right, he's like a normal villager back at Mewni..." Star said as she looked down to the ground, her mood becoming a lot less elated then beforehand. Mason frowned in response.

"They'll never let me be with Marco..." Star said with a heavy sigh. Mason looked at his dear niece in guilt, maybe he shouldn't have told Star the truth with great bluntness and with a incredibly direct approach.

"Star..." The Bearer of Envy said in a somber tone, Star looked up to her Uncle.

"It...Doesn't...Hurt...To...Ask...Them..." Star looked at him in doubt and disbelief.

"But you said that they'll disapprove of him! He isn't a prince of another kingdom! I know what my Parent's will approve of! He's just a normal non-royal person that I like..." Star said as she raised her arms up, clearing doubting the Bearer of Envy's advice.

"Even...I...Don't...Believe...My...Words..." Star looked at him, surprisingly with a glare.

"Don't say that to make me feel better...It's not that easy..." Star said, Mason looked down in guilt as a response, Star sighed in response.

"Sorry...Didn't mean to say it like that, just don't beat yourself up when you want to make me happy." Star said as Mason looked up to his niece.

"I'm...Happy...That...You...Are...Teaching...Me...Now..." Star smiled as a response to Mason's kind words that successfully elated Star's current mood. Proud that it's now his dear niece is now teaching him something instead of him teaching her something like it was several years ago when Star was just a child and Mason was not the Bearer of Envy.

"For...I...Am...An...Idiot..." Mason said with a surprisingly sarcastic tone wanting to lighten up the mood, Star laughed at Mason's joke, purposely not using Star's advice despite her telling him a moment ago. Mason smiled at Star's gleeful laugh, almost as if she doesn't care if she's in this Reform School, almost as if she doesn't care about her parents approval and only care about Mason's, almost like he was her real biological father. It wasn't true, but it felt true to the Bearer of Envy.

Mason was going to ask Star another question that is until he notice something that made him stand up from his seat now paying attention to the long and wide hallway that outside of the office was, he growled rather angrily at two targets that Star couldn't see, Star quickly asked her dear uncle what was wrong.

"Your...Parents...Are...Here..." Mason said, Star eyes quickly widen, quickly getting off of her seat and seeing her parents, and more importantly, the wand that was glowing rather threateningly to the heroine and her uncle. Krysta quickly looked at the situation and gulped loudly.

"I'll just keep doing the paperwork, I think you can work this out..." Krysta said, somewhat cowardly, but it is justified for Krysta does have a legitimate reason why she shouldn't transform into her Bearer form and decimate.

"Stay out of this Star!" Her father said as he pointed the wand at the Bearer of Envy, the Bearer of Envy did not falter and so didn't Star.

"Get behind your Father so I can kill your villainous demon without a worry!" King Butterfly said as suddenly Star's body began to be covered in this pinkish aura, and in an instant she was teleported to her Father's side surprising even Star, not knowing that you can do something like complete teleportation and more importantly do it without any words.

"Don't believe any words your uncle has spewed! He's a liar and a snake!" King Butterfly said defiantly to the Bearer of Envy, who only continued his loud and nasty growl, clearly not happy that his little brother is here.

"Don't hurt him! He's family!" Star tried to reason with her father but to no avail, her Father desiring the end of the Bearer of Envy.

"He's no Family! Anyone like him is no brother of mine!" King Butterfly said as his wand began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Restrain our daughter..." King Butterfly said to his wife, who did so with some difficulty due to Star clearly not wanting his mother to restrain her from not wanting her Father to hurt her uncle.

"You may know my brother through when you were a child, but he wasn't at all the same when you weren't in the picture!" The King said as his wand began to pulse even more magical energy.

"That...Is...Because...I...Wanted...Her...To...Not...Be...Like...You..." Mason retorted, the King noticeably flinched when he spoke that sentence, something that Star quickly took note.

"Shut your mouth you unclean, unsanitized, impure demon!" King Butterfly said rather angrily.

"I bear the wand now! You should choose your words wisely unless you want to turn to ash and smoke!" The King threatened, The Bearer of Envy didn't falter.

"Copy..." Was all Mason said without a second thought, and instantly in a puff of jade green smoke, a more devilish wand appeared in Mason's left hand, the wand design was of course, similar to Star's wand design, the only difference is that the colors were mainly jade green and black, and instead of angelic wings on the sides of the wand, it was replaced with demonic bat wings

"So...Do...I..." Mason said with a rather sinister smile, Mason's wand began to glow with a mixture of black and jade magical energy, something that greatly contrasted the King's magical wand aura.

"Star...Forgive...Me...For...Doing...This...Act...That...Will...Make...You...Hate...Me...Forever..." Mason said as he popped his neck with his free right hand his jade green eyes started to glow greater and greater with charges of unsaturated envy, most likely coming from Star's Father. Star knows exactly what her uncle is going to do to her Father. The king looked at the new wand in disbelief, not knowing how his brother can create a royal magic wand especially with little to no effort whatsoever. The two brother's wands started to glow, and before they can shout words that relate to blood and violence and inflicting harm.

It was the youngest Butterfly to intervene, she ran up between the two brothers, Mason's wand stop glowing as a response, but strangely, Star's own father didn't hesitate to charge his wand even further to a more deadly and powerful attack.

"We can talk this out! Why do you hate Masson so much Dad!?" She said, The King glared at his daughter as a response.

"Because..." The King said, his voice trembling with this rage, this rage that seems so out-of-place for the King was not a easily-angered Mewnian, Star looked at her father in horror, horror for that she never seen this bloodthirsty and aggressive side her Father was in.

"He was a better father than me!" The King Said as he pushed Star aside and blast a beam of pure white and blue energy to the Bearer of Envy, a powerful beam that seeks to destroy life, for that was it's purpose when in the hands in someone evil, or at least is in streaks of pure wrath due to large amounts of envy. Luckily, the King was calm enough to push Star out of the way, Mason's wand began to glow once more.

"NO!" Star yelled tears started to well up in her eyes for the fear of another death in the family, fear coursing through Star.

"Envy...Absorption...Shield..." Was all the Bearer of Envy said, instantly he pointed his dark wand at the beam of concentrated magical power, and what appeared in a puff of smoke was a shield that was essentially a giant emerald gem, the gem shield took all of the beam's powerful rays of blue and white, the shield, essentially absorbing the beam until the King quickly notice and decide to stop the beam.

"You, Shouldn't have done that..." Mason said as he wagged an armored finger to his brother and speaking like any other normal person, using the gem shield to absorb the magical energy and as a result empowering Mason rather greatly, the pure envy in the beam giving Mason a rather hefty boost in strength and power. He quickly took off his cowl, revealing his serpentine and Mewnian face, causing the King to almost gag from his revolting face of reptilian and Mewnian descent.

"Your Envy, was in every stroke of the wand..." Mason said with a rather sinister smile across his lips, revealing two rows of sharp and fanged teeth.

"Time to show you, the error of your ways, brother..." The King and Queen looked at the empowered Mason in disbelief and horror.

"For I am...Mason Butterfly...The Bearer of Envy..." Mason said as he prepared a magical blast pointing the wand at his brother.

"Shadow Strike!" Mason shouted, and instantly shadowy swords shot out of the wand, zooming quickly to our Heroine's Father, King Butterfly then casted a shield unto to him, the swords being broken when they made contact with the shell of the shield. The king laughed as Mason's offense was weak comparatively speaking.

"Entrapment!" Mason once again shouted and pointed at King Butterfly's feet, instantly in a puff of black smoke what appeared was jade crystals being connected to the ground and more importantly covering King Butterfly's feet making him stuck to his current position. Mason began to slowly walk up to the king of Mewni Queen Butterfly, being a good and protective wife, quickly got in front of the trapped King only to be grabbed the neck, Star gasp as Mason quickly lifted her mother up with little to no effort.

"Corrosive Dreadspider..." Mason whispered to his wand, quickly he placed the Queen against the wall of the wide halls and instantly Mason's wand began to glow, it then shot out a large spider made entirely out of jade crystals, he clicked and screeched and began to tangle the Queen in a web made of strings of incredibly warm jade web covering her whole entire body except her head. The spider then disappeared in a puff of green smoke before emitting a loud screech of arachnid glee.

"Mom are you alright?" Star asked as she quickly ran up to her mother and tried to rip the jade webs apart, luckily despite the webs being near sizzling with heat, it wasn't at all painful, something that Star's mother quickly point out.

"Absorption shield!" Mason said and in a puff of green and black smoke, the same gem shield appeared in the side of Mason's right hand.

"Jade spike..." Mason said and all of the sudden the top of his demonic wand began to grow a curved sickle-like blade that was about five feet long, Mason inspected his two mighty weapons and actually laughed as he saw his brother ready to cast another magic spell that will allow the Bearer of Envy to absorb even more power.

"Masson! Please don't do what I think what you're going to do!" Star pleaded to the Bearer of Envy, despite in this more frenzied yet empowered state, he was willing to consider the option to not kill his brother after causing him so much pain and so much heart-stabbing envy. He thought for a moment, only for a moment, that is until he was struck in the face by a fistful of magical energy causing him to take several steps back, he quickly looked at his brother who sported a rather mighty glare, Mason returned the glare back with the same hate in his jade-shot eyes

"Be the person I know you are and I know you can be..." Star said hopefully, the Bearer of Envy looked at his dear niece and then at his two weapons, should he kill his brother? Should he portray himself as the demon he already is? Should he disappoint his dearest niece? Should he give in to his envious rage and finally kill his brother and take the throne and be a good example of a leader? It is the thing that made Mason envious to his brother, to show that he can be a better leader of Mewni, besides having the parental ownership of Star of course. Should he give in to envious resentment of his brother and kill him?

"Your...Right...Star..." Mason said as his wand and shield disappeared in a puff of envious-colored smoke. Star smiled out of relief as a response. Her father on the other hand wasn't as relieved.

"Brother...I'm sorry..." Mason said, this actually got the king to stop glaring at the Bearer of Envy.

"I'm sorry that I shouldn't have interfered with you and your daughter, for Star isn't my daughter, and it was rude of me to tell think that my parenting was better then yours..." the Bearer of Envy said as he looked at his dear niece. The King consider Mason's apology.

"You were jealous due to my parenting and I was jealous that you had the throne to the kingdom for I believe I could lead it better due to treating Star better..." Mason said, swallowing his pride by admitting one of the other reasons why he is a marked man on Mewni.

"Let's bury this hatchet that we kept on hand ever since we were damn near born..." Mason said as he offered a hand to his brother for his brother to shake. The king looked at the Bearer of Envy's hand, he thought for a moment, he truly hated his older brother, he was everything that himself was not, tall, strong, direct and a bit impatient, and most importantly, he was a better father than him. But he does acknowledge that he is a better father for Star who was more focused on her having a life filled with both teaching and learning but also still having a childhood to cling on.

"What do you say Sol Butterfly?" Mason said, the King now known as Sol looked at Mason in surprised, surprised that he was saying his name, despite always being addressed as brother or king. Sol then began to realize something.

"We been at each other throats for inadvertently helping each other, you showed me how to take care of Star properly, and I relieved you of your wanderlust by allowing me to take the throne in return, but when you return...Your wanderlust faded and you wanted what was rightfully yours, for you are the first-born of us two. " Sol Butterfly said to his older brother Mason Butterfly who replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry, that I've kept the throne for so long..." Sol said, Mason actually responded with a laugh, mainly due to Sol's sentence being inadvertently silly to hear, Sol looked at his older brother in confusion as a response.

"I'm sorry-" Mason was quickly interrupted by a sword impaling through his stomach, Sol screamed in shock and so did Star and Sol's wife. Mason looked at the white sword that impaled him, he turned his head slightly to see Kassius, in her true bearer form, her armor was that of a high-ranking samurai, her armor was thick that compensated her petite figure she wore a mask that covered her face was that of a prideful lion, she wore a long tasset that has a lion tail at the end of the backside, and her sword was a mixture between a claymore and a katana, the length and weight of a claymore but with the blade of the classic katana.

"Apologies, Mason Butterfly, but Alistair want's me to combine with you so we can kill these three with ease..." Kassius said with a genuine sorrowful tone. Mason looked at his niece and brother in fear, they both looked at the Bearer of Envy in horror and shock that a long blade was through the Bearer's stomach. Instantly he disappeared in a puff of green smoke and brimstone, the smoke started to move around Kassiuses Body as she said to our heroine and her father.

"Maybe Mason should have told you this Butterfly's, but I am Kassius...Pronounced Kass-se-us, not Kay-sious, I am the Bearer of Pride, it is said that Pride can lead to other sins, and so that's my power, I can combine with other Bearer's to become stronger..." Kassius said, as the streams of jade and black began to cover her whole entire body.

"I'm truly am sorry, Star, Sol and Whatever your wife's name is...But Lord Alistair want's the wand..." She said, her voice being clearly tinged with guilt and regret.


	27. Chapter 27: Love (Finale)

**Chapter 27: Love (Finale)**

**Alistair's Domain: The Library of Mortality**

_Envy,Wrath, and Pride, they go together like sword, shield, and armor, like stone, bone and wood. Envy is the desire for something that someone else has, Pride is the extreme belief that you are that person that people and wrath is simply the desire for bloodshed, the willingness to inflict harm unto others for the sake of it with little reason whatsoever, Pride is usually assigned with colors of white and purple and the animal that they represent is the lion, while Envy is usually assigned with colors of black and green and the animal that envy represents are snakes, Wrath is usually associated with bulls, bears and the color red and yellow, despite these differences all of them are linked to the legendary creature known as the chimera. Chimeras are essentially the mixture of the wrathful crimson bull, the envious jade snake and the prideful white lion._

_Combing envy, pride and wrath allows someone to be envious enough to kill anyone above them, and prideful and arrogant enough to kill anyone that they perceive as below them, just to prove themselves as the best, and now, all they need is the willingness to kill someone to make the legendary Bearer of the Chimera, The Bearer of the Chimera is usually the result of the Bearer of Pride usually it's special ability of absorbing other Bearer's of Despair, when the Bearer of Pride absorbs the Bearer of Wrath, the rage of the bull courses through, the Bearer of Pride will absorb the Bearer of Envy, allowing the envious nature of a snake to course through the vain and arrogant lion, creating a Bearer of Despair that can destroy whole worlds with little effort and more importantly be near unstoppable to be killed._

_In fact, one of the most strongest thing that the Despair Chimera has is that all three bearers are feeding off of their sins just by being with each other as one singular entity, the Bearer of Envy envies the Bearer of Pride, making the Bearer of Envy to feed off of it's own envy, the Bearer of Pride is getting the attention they want allowing them to feed, and the Bearer of Wrath is feeding off of the Bearer of Envy's desire to kill the Bearer of Pride. Almost like a cycle, a cycle of a never-ending session of overconsumption of sins, they will continuously gain more and more power the more time they spend being in this demonic state and absolutely nothing can stop it, no one can break it, and nothing can't destroy. _

_Except for one thing, and it's a simple yet beautiful emotion called love. Love is the strongest emotion besides faith and hope, Love can make the raging bull learn patience through forgiveness, it can make the snake of envy learn kindness through the bonding of two, and it can make the haughty and self-righteous lion learn humility for the fact that one is willing to their other half live with them and teach them things that they didn't know. Another reason why Love is such a strong emotion is that its one of the emotions that can invoke redemption within the Bearer of Despair itself, The God of Despair, the demon that leads poor and broken heroes to become shadows of their former selves, he can become redeemed through love, may it be through romance or friendship or blood._

_The power of love was heavily shown when the Bearer of Wrath Ira killed Marco Diaz's love, Star Butterfly, Despite Ira's gruesome and outright evil act, Marco forgave him when the Bearer of Wrath realized what he has done to the pair of lovers, and in that single moment, the Bearer of Wrath was redeemed to become the Bearer of Patience for it was love that made the Bearer of Wrath realize the consequences of needless and senseless slaughter, with the consequences of the death a young innocent girl in love with someone just as innocent and good. _

_The power of Love also made the Bearer of Envy, once resentment of his brother, finally made amends with him despite years of being a marked man due to his brother's distaste of him, it was the fatherly love the Bearer of Envy has for his dear niece that made the Bearer of Envy to become the Bearer of Kindness when he didn't gave in to his resentment and did not kill his brother out of envious rage for he didn't want his dear niece to hate him for it._

_Despite these acts of redemption through courtly love eros or parental storge , the Bearer of Pride however still remains as arrogant as ever, the Bearer of Pride is the catalyst to create the Despair Chimera, it does not matter if the other two are redeemed or not, the Bearer of Pride can absorb them and forcefully make them abide to the Bearer of Pride's commands, no matter if the target is their redeemers or even their own blood, the others will scream when they are forced to watch the Bearer of Pride killing their friends and family._

Luxuria sighed as she finished writing the inevitable future, knowing the events and what will happen, all except the end, she doesn't know who will die, and who will live, she just knows that someone will die and mourning is inevitable regardless, but maybe, she thought, just maybe, she could do something about it, instead of just writing about what happens in end. She thought for a moment, maybe she should do something, she is the Bearer of Lust after all, and the thing that gives her pleasure is in jeopardy.

* * *

**Saint Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses**

Kassiuses whole entire body began to morph and change, the green streams of Mason's spirit began to intertwine with Kassiuses figure, she brutally grew rather large bat wings, she screamed in pain as she grew taller and a more muscular, claws grew through her fingers, her beautiful luxurious white samurai armor becoming ugly due to it being now having green and black pigments and random black spikes protruding out of various areas of her armor, her white skin became jaded and her eyes was a mixture of black and green, she grew fangs that were akin to a venomous snake, and her beautiful white broadsword morph and changed into a rather large flail, the metal head on the two-handed flail being akin to a head of a snake, except it with a bunch of spikes around the iron snake head and in her other hand was the same wand that Mason used, the only difference here is that the one who wields it was not the Bearer of Envy but instead the Bearer of Pride.

She wailed in agony, the transformation being incredibly painful as our Heroine and father watched at the transformed Bearer of Pride in horror, after the transformation was complete, Kassius finally unhinged from her pained position, she finally stood up revealing her new height of nine feet tall, about two feet taller than Mason, Kassius looked at the stunned daughter, Kassius said in a quiet and slightly broken voice.

"Don't bother, Mason isn't here anymore..." Then all of the sudden Kassius smiled.

"Only me, Kassius, pronounced Kass-si-us, not Kay-sious, forgive me, but..." She raised her massive flail upwards

"The end is close!" She yelled as she swing the massive flail down onto the king of Mewni, quickly the king formed a shield around him, the massive flail made contact onto the shield, only to easier crack the shield with a single flail swing.

The King of Mewni tried to take a couple of steps back only to prove farce-worthy when he realized that his feet was still coated in a emerald and jade-like substance, keeping the King of Mewni in place, the King looked at his daughter and said.

"Help me get this thing off of me!" Sol Butterfly said, quickly Star did and tried what her father wanted of her, that is until the Bearer of Pride quickly grabbed Star by her leg and pulled her to the Bearer of Pride's side.

"Your not going anywhere..." Kassius said smiling to the princess of Mewni. Star looked at the transformed Bearer of Pride in horror.

"Leave her be! It is I you want!" Sol said as he blasted the distracted Kassius with a blast of energy, despite the blast, the Bearer of Pride did not let go of the Princess.

"Lord Alistair wants the wand, but he also wants a slow and painful death for this little princess here..." Kassius said ever so nonchalantly, Sol looked at the Bearer of Pride in disgust but it quickly turn into anger, he shot another blast of magical energy to the Bearer of Pride, she laughed rather venomously as she took the blow with little to no effect on her whatsoever, quickly she held Star's leg tighter causing our heroine to scream in pain as she was held upside down, her left shin effectively breaking from Kassiuses strong grasp.

"NO!" Sol said to his dear daughter as Kassius finally stop holding Star's now broken left leg, she whimpered in pain as Kassius then grabbed Star's other leg, Sol still blasted the Bearer of Pride with blasts of energy but once again, it seemed to have little effect on the Bearer of Pride as she said to the wounded Star.

"You shouldn't throw stones at someone who wields the powers of a god, you father does not know that, and you'll be a representation of why you need to learn the lesson." then all o the sudden Kassius With the use of her three large and sharp armored fingers she broke Star's other leg like it was a simple twig, she screamed in response, something that strangely brought delight to the Bearer of Pride.

"You MONSTER!" Sol said to Kassius, Kassius laughed in response as if he was laughing at someone's else stupidity.

"I am no monster..." she said as she dropped the crying and pained Star to the hallway floor, her father and her mother couldn't do anything besides watch, Kassius looked at Star's parent's expression, so much anger, so much despair, they have the desire for Kassiuses end.

"I am...KASSIUS!" Kassius grabbed Star's pretty head and held her tightly, she quickly tried to pry Kassiuses fingers so she couldn't shatter her skull with little effort whatsoever.

"The Bearer of Pride, the Excellent One, the Awesome One, and the one who has the Mastery of Excellency and most importantly, the Entity of Purity." Kassius said as she held Star's cranium tighter and tighter causing our heroine to scream and scream, all in the while the Bearer of Pride laughed at Sol's weak offense.

"I am a god, you expect a simple and weak magic wand can damage me?" Kassius said with a loud laugh, quite amused that despite his efforts the King of Mewni couldn't even faze the Bearer of Pride.

"Say goodbye to your dearest daughter..." Kassius said, but before she could crush Star's skull she was quickly teleported to the King's side.

"Finally, you let go of your anger and quickly realize that your attacks prove fruitless, good work Sol Butterfly..." Kassius said as she clapped at the King's good and quick thinking.

"Thanks dad..." Star said to her dear father rather thankfully, but the damage has been done, legs broken, Star can't move, in fact the three leafs of the Butterfly family could not move. The bearer of Pride actually laughed when she quickly realized this.

"Didn't know Butterflies could be trapped in the Spider's web, or maybe the Lion's den, or the Bull's ring, or the Snake's pit, either way, your time is short, my time is now!" Kassius said with a smug smile as she swung her massive snake-head flail, breaking everything it made contact to as Kassius spun it like a massive buzzsaw, in fact, she was spinning it just as fast as a buzzsaw, becoming a literal piece of unending whirling death, something that is possible for the Master of Excellency, not so much for others

"Where is your wand now? Where is Mason now? Where is your hope now? Where is your love now?" Kassius asked rather wrathfully to the family as she got closer and closer swinging the flail more and more aggressively.

"Face it, Your time is up! My time is now! You think anyone will save you? Who would really want to save a triad of backstabbery, resentment and most importantly Royal impurity?" Kassius said as her eyes strangely went red, almost like red with pure wrath.

"I would!" Kassius heard behind her, quickly she turned to the other side of the hallway to see the redeemed Bearer of Wrath, Ira, with grey robes and kanabo staff and all, the Bearer of Pride looked at Ira with a laugh, wanting to know if he was not kidding.

"How interesting! The redeemed one is stepping up to the AWESOME ONE! Tell me Ira, what you going to do when I raise a violent hand against you!?" Kassius asked, the Bearer of Patience did not answer as he stood his ground with a stern and stoic stance.

"Unlike you, I have the powers of a god! And all I need is your soul! Your essence to make turn into an actual god!" Kassius threatened the Bearer of Patience who did not falter.

"Why don't you give in to your hate, GIVE IN! To your desires and try to strike me down, key word is TRY..." Kassius said as an effort to coax the Bearer of Patience to do something foolish enough to be worth exploiting.

"Kassius, if you stop this, maybe you can earn the good life you always wanted, it doesn't have to end like this, there's no need for this violence, there's always a possibility for redemption, just look at me! I was the demon who butchered worlds for little to no reason, and yet now, I believe that violence is the final solution one must take if there is no other option! Please lay down your weapon, Krysta Kassious of Superbia..." The Bearer of Patience pleaded to the Bearer of Pride. The Bearer of Pride mood however changed drastically, just because of the fact that Ira said her full name.

"My name isn't KRYSTA! My last name Is not KASSIOUS! It's NEVER WAS! AND NEVER WILL BE!" Kassius shouted rather crazily her eyes became more red with wrath and rage.

"NEVER EVER I WILL NEVER BE ENTITLED TO MY FAMILIES NAME!" Kassius shouted as she rushed towards the Bearer of Patience, her flail spinning wildly to the Bearer of Patience, allowing the Butterfly family to not worry about their own lives and instead maybe worry about the Bearer of Patience.

"MY NAME IS KASSIUS! NOT KASSIOUS! AND YOUR DEATH WILL PROVE THAT!" Ira prepared himself for the amount of pain he'll probably be in, even if he blocks the spinning blow. Kassius quickly brought the spinning flail down, Ira with the kanabo staff, block the massive iron snake head, the head quickly got tangled up in the staff due to the flail's chain. Ira mentally sighed to himself, relieved that he didn't get hit by the giant snake head with spikes all over it that's made entirely out of metal.

"I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Kassius said as she tried to pull her flail back to her only to not budge due to Ira's strength. Kassius tried and tried to pull the flail back but with little to no reward for her efforts, she didn't know why, she was clearly stronger than Ira yet his grip is like iron, then an evil plan started to creep in Kassius's usually arrogant and violent mind actually calming her greatly. The Bearer of Pride took heavy breaths, and in the first time since being in this form, she dropped her weapon, then all of the sudden the flail finally uncoiled off of the staff of Patience almost like it was real living snake getting off of a tree branch, dropping the rather large flail handle to the ground. Kassius looked at her hands, she looked at her redeemed friend and said in quiet and broken voice.

"Why did you say my real name?" She asked, genuinely confused in the Bearer of Patience's insistence to say Kassius's real and non-altered name, the Bearer of Patience dropped his staff, just to show to the young transformed Kassius that he'll won't attack her while her guard is down, just so he can make the Bearer of Pride feel like a normal person, not some violent animal that will strike at random times with little reason.

"Because I know who you can be if you try and change, instead of this demon, this demon of self-righteousness, this demon of pure arrogance and hubris, you can be what your world didn't wanted you to be, a hero, an example of excellency, an example of purity, an example of humility..." Ira said as he patted Kassius's armored shoulder, she looked slightly down to the Bearer of Patience, who despite his grey masking his face, she can sense a genuine smile on the Bearer's lips

"You think I can change?" Kassius asked, almost as if she was herself before she was the Bearer of Pride, like a fourteen-year old girl that was broken and beaten many times in her life. Ira then held Kassius's hand with a tender and unresentful grasp.

"Of course, you are a beautiful girl that will do great things, being the Bearer of Humility will be the first of many..." Ira said, Kassius looked at her friend with genuine happiness, happy that someone finally gives her words of hope, not like the people that she usually talks to back at Superbia.

"You really think so?" the Bearer of Pride asked once more, Ira responded with a nod.

"I know so Krysta..." Ira said, the Bearer of Pride's eyes began to well up in tears, and in an split second she hugged Ira ever so tightly, he hugged her back in response, all in the while the King, Queen and Butterfly watched. Ira was about to break out of the hug, that until her right arm was held by Kassiuses hands, and then without a second, without any form of mercy, but with a form of arrogant and wrathful vigor, she ripped off the Bearer of Patience's arm.

"NOOO!" Star screamed she Ira looked at the place that where is arm usually is, not in Kassiuses hands, he screamed in shock and then in pain.

"You think a couple of words will make me HAPPY!?" Kassius said angrily as she threw the arm to the Butterflies side, the arm was still twitching, causing Star to almost vomit from this display of brutality without mercy.

"You think you can honeypot the AWESOME ONE!?" Kassius once again asked the one-armed Bearer of Patience, as Kassius got close to heavily injured Bearer of Patience.

"You think your words are true and not fill with LIES!?" Kassius said, Ira gulped out of fear, knowing what's going to happen to him.

"Time to show that YOU'RE WRONG!" She said with wrathful and violent intentions to the Bearer of Patience.

"No Please! look into your hea-" Ira was plead for his life so he can escape from the agony he is having right about now, that is until the Bearer of Pride grabbed Ira's neck and again, without a second thought, she absorbed the Bearer of Patience, Star looked at Ira as he turned into streams of red and yellow, the streams going into Kassiuses body, she screamed in pain the transformation hurting even more so than before, she smashed her fist onto the ground in pain as she grew an extra pair of red bat wings, random pieces of her armor then became red and black instead of green, her left hand suddenly morphed into a massive axe, it looked very similar to the axe that Ira used she grew about four feet taller, and then in an instant, she grew a long tail, it was scaly and green, and at the end of the tail was the head of a snake, she grew an extra left arm, just underneath her normal one, it quickly grew and grew and at the end of the second left arm was not a hand, it was instead a head of a bull colored crimson, she finally stood up and in loud and booming voice

**"He shouldn't have even BE HERE!" **Kassius said as she observed her strength, looking at her possibilities of slaughter and battle.

**"He knows that it takes the rage of the Crimson Bull to complete the Chimera of Despair!" **

**"I am KASSIUS! The BEARER! Of! PRIDE! The! Entity OF! Purity! THE CHIMERA! OF DESPAIR! THE WRATH OF THE CRIMSON BULL! AND THE ENVY OF THE JADE SERPENT! WILL BE THE GUIDES FOR THE PRIDE OF THE WHITE LION!" **Kassius roared as she pointed the bull skull and her non-axe hand at the three.

**"Now I am Complete!" **

**"Time To Show You...How Great I AM!" **Kassius roared as she charged forward, axe hand raised, not even bothering to pick up her mace and believing that these weapons do, our heroine looked to her father, still on the floor due to the inability to walk, her father, Sol Butterfly, he had the look in his eyes, the look of the lack of hope, the look of despair.

"Dad..." Star said to her dearest, he looked at her, truly afraid, knowing what's going to happen.

"Just try, please..." Star said, wanting to live, this miraculously gave the King enough hope to actually use the wand. He conjured up a rather powerful-looking shield, looks strong enough to withstand a single strike from the Chimera of Despair before it shatters into magical particle dust. Kassius smiled to herself as she broke the shield with little to no problem whatsoever and before the King of Mewni could create another shield, with Kassius's free hand she quickly grabbed the wand and laugh as it quickly throw it behind her not believing she needed the wand for she is already powerful enough to take down gods and more.

**"Guess you should have impaled that through your hand! But then again, I would have just ripped your arm off too!" **Kassius said with a laugh.

**"DIIIIEEE!" **Kassius said as she was about to swing her two deadly weapons down, but before she could do that, she was struck from the side by her own flail, the black spikes somewhat scratching her armor but still felt the blow causing her to actually notice the impact and slowly but surely turned around to see, in surprise for both the Despair Chimera and Star was Marco wearing some armor that Ira lend him, and instead of wielding the staff of kanabo, he had the flail in his hands, holding it with great strength and being able to swing it properly despite the fact that the flail weighs about twenty pounds

**"How cute, look at this Star Butterfly, your love will join you in the afterlife as well!" **Kassius said as she clapped playfully to the resilient Marco.

"Marco..." Star said, Marco looked at Star and in horror looked at her broken body, more specifically her broken legs, he glared at the Chimera of Despair, wanting to defeat the Chimera of Despair, who only laughed as she saw Marco's reaction to Star's injuries

"Where the Hell is Ira?" Marco said to the Chimera Bearer, who only smiled wickedly in response, revealing sharp yellow teeth combined with two large snake-like fangs

**"He is a part of me now, He believed that words is greater than actions! He's in this bull skull as of right now..." **Kassius said as she made Marco look at the Crimson Bull Skull that seems to be colored crimson due to the blood of many. Marco wanted to fight, but he assumed, and he was just assuming here, that if he fights, Kassius will feed off of Marco's wrath and anger, it's unlikely due to the fact that Ira was redeemed but there still is a possibility.

**"Now, tell me, I defeated and absorb the Bearer of Wrath, the Bearer of Envy, What Chances Do You Have compared to the others that I just mentioned?" **Kassius said rather threateningly, Marco stood his ground, not faltering despite the Chimera of Despair's facts and claims, but Marco decided to retort.

"Me and Star defeated them both too, your not as special as you think you are..." Marco said, this got the Chimera of Despair's rage and attention, she roared rather angrily in response, believing that she is better than both Star and Marco in every single way.

**"Well Then, if I kill your love, maybe your chances will be even be lower than it already was before!" **Kassius said as she prepared to kill the Princess, Marco eyes quickly widen, and with surprisingly great speed rushed to Star's side, having the desire to take the hit instead of the wounded Star, she gasped in shock.

"MARCO!" Star screamed tears welling up in her eyes, not wanting her love to die, and more importantly, his reason of protecting her was the cause of her death. Kassius swung her axe hand down onto our hero, Marco closed his eyes, hoping that this will be quick painless instead of slow and horrible. But instead of feeling intense pain and agony through the blade of an axe, he didn't feel anything, in fact, when he opened his eyes, he quickly saw a powerful shell-like pinkish red shield around him and Star.

**"What is this!? I throw your wand elsewhere! How did you conjure this new shell shield this time?" **Kassius said in a genuinely confused tone, nevertheless she swung the bull head down, and instead of the shield cracking or shattering completely, it did not falter, in fact, the bull head cracked, Kassius looked at the shield and the cracked bull head, genuinely confused as to why the shield did not broke underneath Kassius's wrathful might.

**"What is this godly magical power? This should have break underneath my excellence!" **Kassius said in utter disbelief.

"Star?" Marco asked his love/best friend, Star shrugged in response, Marco turned to Star's mother and father who has the same reaction as Star.

**"Tell me what is this power? It is protecting you yet it does not know that I deserve this** **power!" **The Chimera said in a jealous tone.

"It's called love..." Kassius heard once again behind her, truly asking herself why does everyone speak behind her to surprise her, she turned to see the Bearer of Lust, Luxuria, in her true bearer form, with the exception of instead of her usual blue dress, it was instead replaced with this blue armor set that were finely made and crafted, and it came with the dress-like bottom so it can look somewhat alluring to the common man. What The Bearer of Lust held in her hands was the royal magic wand, transformed to fit Luxuria's image, the wand being a black massive star with a blue handle. Kassius looked at the Bearer of Lust and laughed, believing that a lowly Bearer of Despair can truly go toe-to-toe with the Chimera of Despair.

**"Love? The Chimera of Despair knows many thing about love! Because of this! I deserve it!" **Kassius lied, Luxuria looked at the demon with a smug smile.

"Love is the opposite of envy, love can make someone humble through opening up to someone may it be interest , and love can quell the demons of wrath..." Luxuria said. Kassius growled loudly in response, wanting the end of Luxuria as soon as possible.

"Star, Marco, Your love for each is strong, strong enough to even defeat demons like Kassius..." Marco and Star did not question the Bearer of Lust's words, they looked at each other, eyes locked to another's, their cheeks flustering with a red tint despite the situation they were in.

**"Sure it is!" **The Chimera of Despair said, doubting Luxuria's words, and in a second the Chimera of Despair charged to Luxuria, Luxuria stood her ground but quickly threw the wand to Star, Kassius not noticing until she saw Luxuria's empty hands, Kassius then quickly turned around to see Star holding the wand and with the support of her Love, was now standing up with the wand, turning back to star's own image of the wand, the wand glowed greater than ever before, most likely due to Marco's help to aim the wand with extra precision, our two heroes began to have this beautiful aura around them, the color being a light blue. Kassius was about to turn around and tackle the two heroes, that is until she held in place by the massive spider appendages that the Bearer of Lust has.

**"Haha! You think another blast of the wand will kill me? I can defeat gods and titans! You think that this weak wand supported by two children can even scratch the Bearer of Chimera's I'll give you a free shot! So you can least die with a fight at least!" **The Chimera of Despair said arrogantly, not even bothering to rip Luxuria apart so he can free her from the Bearer of Lust's grasp. Our two heroes look at each other, both of their eyes glistening at each other, they smiled to each other as the wand seemed to grow and grow in magical power.

"Are you ready Marco?" Star asked her best friend/love/battle partner.

"Always am. Always was Star." Marco said to his best friend, our two heroes smiled to each other, love, such a beautiful emotion, it can calm anger, faze out envy and break the mirror of Pride, and our heroes are going to show that by defeating the Chimera of Despair, the living spirit, the pure embodiment of Wrath, Envy and Pride.

"Don't worry about Ira and Mason when you strike! The Catalyst can die but its components can be saved!" Luxuria said as Kassius laugh, her hubris completely shadowing and covering her sense of fear and danger, believing that she can survive any blow no matter if it was powered by love or hate. The attack was finally ready, and our two heroes looked at each other once more, with little to no words whatsoever, they seem to be on the same page, they looked at each other, what a crazy series of events they have both experienced together, they defeated the Bearer of Envy, they redeemed the Bearer of Wrath through forgiveness and they along with the help of the Redeemed Bearer of Wrath and Bearer of Sloth defeat the Bearer of Greed and restore Isolation point to it's forest-like state. They then looked to the not even afraid Chimera of Despair, with a smug smile waiting for the magical attack to completely un-faze her and do absolutely do nothing to her, just to show her superiority to her inferiors and to prove that she is a superior to begin with.

"Mystic! Sapphire! Majestic!..." Star took a heavy breath, speaking clearly despite her pain.

"Destiny Blast!" Star shouted, instantly a massive beam of concentrated blue and pink energy blasted through the wand, the beam being as tall as Kassius herself, something that didn't bother the Chimera of Despair as she yawned loudly, not seeing the power and only seeing the beam as a laser light show instead. Kassius thought to herself, with an smug smile only scoffed as the beam finally made contact to her, and instead of just walking through the beam of pure energy and punch the two heroes out, she was interrupted by a rather stinging pain, the Chimera of Despair, does not know why, but she couldn't rip apart Luxuria's spider bits too. It took a couple more seconds to realizing that she was dying from the blast of love.

**"What!? How is this possible!?" **Kassius said as she began to scream in pain, not being able to move out of the beam due to Luxuria's restraints on her.

**"Stop please!" **The Chimera of despair pleaded as she screamed and screamed even more so than before, the pain was so unsettling for Kassius, her flesh and armor being disintegrated piece by piece, her flesh being burned and scorched the longer she was being hit by the powerful blast.

**"I beg of you! PLEASE!" **Kassius pleaded, then all of the sudden, the two spirits of the Despair she absorbed, the green streams of Mason and the Red streams of Ira they somehow escaped through Kassius's body, she looked in fear as the streams escaped through her, she reduced in size, her wings disappeared in a puff of red and green smoke, her muscles went back to her original size and her bull skull arm disappeared in a puff of red smoke as well.

**"NOOOO!" **Kassius said as her final word, and reduce to black and white ash Marco and Star stopped the powerful beam to see a pile of ash in front of the Bearer of Lust, or besides some heavy burns on her spider parts, she seems relatively fine. Our two heroes looked at each other, despite the injuries that Star has, she smiled at Marco and Marco smiled back.

"Don't worry Star, Marco knows..." Luxuria said as she tended her burned and singed spider appendages giving Star a wink. Star blushed in response, Marco let her best friend down to the ground by the side of the hallway wall, allowing her to lean on the wall, Marco was also sporting a blush, possibly even more red than Star. The webs that entangled Queen Butterfly and the jade-crystals that rooted Sol Butterfly in place then suddenly disappeared in smoke. The streams of red and yellow began to form a figure and in a puff of red smoke Ira appeared, alive and well, except with only one arm, something that caused great terror and shock once Ira looked at his bleeding armless socket, but luckily he healed the armless socket into a nub so at least he'll won't be in agonizing pain.

What appeared in front of Luxuria in a puff of green and black smoke, Mason appeared, he was silent and a bit hurt when Luxuria told him of what happened, he didn't take it lightly wanting to apologize to his dear niece and his Brother and Sister-in-law, but Luxuria quickly told the Bearer of Envy to do it later, for Marco and Star are finally getting together as a pair, something that actually made the Bearer of Envy to be ever so silent.

"So, now you know..." Star said as Marco sat down next to her, she looked down to the ground, not wanting her love to see her blushed cheeks

"Yeah..." Marco said rather sheepishly. Silence began to envelop between our two love-stricken heroes.

"Now you know why I wanted you to come to the dance with me..." Star said, Marco nodded in response.

"Now I know why you hug me a lot..." Marco responded, Star smiled lightly from Marco's words, once again a veil of silent awkwardness began to envelop our for two heroes, Star parents luckily weren't looking and so weren't the three bearers, not wanting to make the environment any more awkward as the three bearers began to talk like it was a normal day.

Our two heroes looked at each other once more, eyes glistening with one another, cheeks flushed and affection all riled up, so finally after this whole massive battle, Star, mentally shrugging to herself, quickly kissed Marco on the lips, something that Marco quickly enjoyed if he wanted to say so himself. He didn't move away or rejected the kiss, but instead embraced it.


	28. Chapter 28: First Day As A Couple

**Chapter 28: First Day** **As A Couple**

**Saturday**

Star woke up in her new bedroom that she conjured up yesterday with her wand, she yawned quite loudly, somewhat fatigued from her battle she had yesterday, she quietly sat up on her bed and walked off of it, happy that Ira healed her broken legs despite the process being slower for Ira only has one arm now. Star was rather grateful that he did healed her to begin with despite his unhealable injury because of the fact that you strangely can't reattach ripped limbs and heal them back, especially if Kassius ripped his arm off with wrathful intentions.

Nevertheless, our healthy heroine was now in her new room, fortunately her parents allowed her to stay at earth despite all the damage she's done, even though it wasn't really that bad per say, just a large amount of property damage and the near-death situations, but their was no mournful losses to be had, in fact it was the birth of a relationship that Star heavily wanted ever since her stay here, she was finally Marco's girlfriend, and she was happy for it, well or so she thought, literally after the battle (and after Ira mended Star's broken legs) her parents allowed her to stay on earth for a little while longer, especially if it was the love of two, one from Earth and the other from Mewni that defeated the Demon of Pride, that instance gained her parent's approval if Star was was being honest.

So our heroine from another dimension quickly got ready for her day, wanting to take a shower so she won't have to be as smelly as the tattered and dirty school uniform she had to wear when she was Saint Olga's, she sighed, relieved that she doesn't have to deal with that school anymore, well at least for the time being, she pondered to herself, Marco was finally her boyfriend, her cheeks blushed thoroughly by the thought of kisising Marco once more on the lips, how genuinely pleasing it felt it was, she wanted more, something that strangely weirds her out, maybe it was the fact that she was thinking of things she wanted to do with Marco almost as if she was being married to him or something, laughing to herself from the silly thought she continued on her business and cleaned herself up of her frizzled hair and rather sleep-trodden clothes

* * *

**Alistair's Domain...**

The Lord of Despair, the Bearer of Despair, the God of terror and the corrupter of heroes struck a new low in his time of being the Bearer of Despair, he pondered on his throne, no one around him, just a white light shining on him, he was alone, and he was fairly angry due to fairly recent events happening that did not help the God of Despair, the Bearer of Lust betrayed him so she can seek and obtain pleasure through making someone admits their feelings to one another, the Bearer of Wrath was redeemed by those two brats and so was the Bearer of Envy, the most loyal Bearer that Alistair has ever made, the Bearer of Sloth was redeemed due to a stupid egg.

Even the Bearer of Gluttony, the first Bearer of Gluttony Lord Alistair has ever made also left his master's side so he can find peace with himself, the Lord of Despair spat on the ground, thinking that Beezle was as useful as the piles of trash that he devours just so he can feed his many maws, the Bearer of Greed is dead and so is the Bearer of Pride and since Kassius was the one that had the ingredients to make life in the dark well, Alistair cannot revive them back to make them work even more so.

Lord Alistair contemplated what to do, silently wishing that Ludo had never gave him this task so that his Bearers of Despair will repent due to their sins, if Ludo never gave him this task he wouldn't be alone in his throne room, if Alistair never needed Ludo's help, Alistair would not owe the little green creature anything, and he wouldn't even obtain this task to even begin with. He growled loudly, he still wanted the death of Star Butterfly, he still wanted the death of Marco Diaz and he still wanted the wand, and now he wanted the death of his former Bearers too, he wanted their deaths, he wanted to show them why it is bad to betray your leader, and so the Lord of Despair pondered on what to do...

* * *

**Earth: Diaz Residence**

'Star Butterfly...' Marco thought to himself as our two heroes were prepping themselves for the day in the same bathroom, the two heroes standing next to each other of the two faucet bathroom counter, on Marcos side was an organized and clean, everything neatly in place, on the other hand, Star, using her wand was magically holding various objects, she was combing her hair, drying it and applying several other things to her beautiful golden locks, her side of the bathroom a complete mess compared to Marco's side, something that honestly annoyed Marco if he was being honest.

"Don't you have a system of organization Star?" Marco asked honestly to his new girlfriend that was also his best friend for he admittedly, was too afraid to call Star his girlfriend.

"I have a system, I keep my mess over there and I keep it there." Star said with an innocent smile as if having a mess was normal. Marco sighed, it was his greatest pet peeve, disorganization can lead to no progress whatsoever, something that Star needs to learn about, so with a very polite and sweet-sounding voice.

"Can you please clean the mess up?" He asked to Star, and after several moments of Star blushing from how soothing Marco's voice was, she nodded and said in a somewhat love-stricken voice.

"Of course Marco..." She said as several of the magically empowered objects were neatly set down on the counter.

"Can you please help with it?" Star asked Marco, Marco nodded in response, truly wanting to help his dear friend with some organization, for based on her mess that ranged from hair products and weapons made of iron and steel, she somewhat needs it, and so, together as a couple and team, they cleaned up Star's mess, the weapons were put back into Star's room, and the things that were actually used in the bathroom were kept in that room exclusively. Our two heroes continued to do this, and when they were done, Star openly, without a second thought kissed Marco on the lips, it was quick but great for the Mewnian Princess, and it was surprising yet wonderful for Marco, maybe due to the fact that someone was giving him some form of romantic affections even though he was the one that usually tries to get someone's attention.

After they got dressed, Marco wearing his usual red hoodie and Star wearing a rather pretty light green dress, our two heroes went to the living room, hands holding and smiles common on their faces, they pondered, what should they do today? Yesterday was literally the battle for their lives, and they felt the battle fatigue that always course through any fighter no matter who they may be. Our two heroes then settled on maybe on some breakfast first.

"Can I cook breakfast this time?" Star asked, truly wanting to make Marco something delicious for he always was the one that cooks breakfast.

"I didn't know you can cook, except with the wand..." Marco said, but Star quickly reassured her boyfriend, telling him that she can make breakfast, and make a delicious one at that. So then Marco waited in the dining room fully trusting Star can keep her promises.

"Do you need any help?" Marco called to Star, worrying that Star was struggling.

"Don't worry Marco, I can handle it!" Star replied, Marco quickly took note of Star when she said she could handle it, but maybe Marco shouldn't worry, Star could handle monsters and a completely new environment so she could probably handle making breakfast.

So then Marco waited patiently, wanting Star to take as much time as she needs, and after a few minutes of waiting, Marco began to smell smoke, and it wasn't the good either, not the smoke that you get by cooking or grilling but instead the smoke that can hurt your eyes quite strongly, and so in a worried Marco went into the kitchen, now fully believing that Star is now doing well. When Marco entered into the kitchen, what he saw was Star, frantically cooking in a panicked tone, especially with the burnt pancakes she made.

"Need any help?" Marco asked in a genuine tone for it lacks sarcasm and smugness, Star quickly turned her head to Marco in a surprised way and quickly shook her head, not wanting any help as she discarded the burnt and uneven pancakes. But then again, she really does need some help, she overcooked pancakes for crying out loud, and Marco is great at cooking so.

"You know what? Sure..." Star said, if you listen closely, you hear someone who's from another dimension swallowing their pride, and so, with the help of her boyfriend, Marco cooked some delicious breakfast, together, they cooked happily together, Marco giving Star some pointers of how to make proper pancakes and how long should they cook so they won't be burnt and how high the heat should be so the pancakes won't take an hour to make. Once the cooking of breakfast was complete, our two heroes sat in the dining room as they happily ate their breakfast that they made together, for some strange reason, food tastes a lot better if you cook with your love, maybe because of the fact that they're always a secret ingredient in the mix.

After breakfast, our two heroes pondered on what to do for the day, it was morning and early morning at that, it was just a normal morning for our two heroes, but it shouldn't, it's their first day as a couple, truly once in a lifetime and yet their doing the same thing they do every morning, get up, get dressed, get cleaned and cook and ate breakfast, the only difference here is that they did it together, they cooked a delicious breakfast together and they even got prepared for the day together, something that brought a smile to Marco's face.

"So what do you want to do today Star?" Marco asked, wanting Star to make a decision, for he honestly doesn't have any idea what to do today, they literally fought a arrogant demon yesterday that absorbed one redeemed one, and one that is related to Star in blood, the after-battle fatigue is fairly strong, Star pondered on what to do, and she got an idea, a brilliant idea.

"I know a great place that we can get some rest and relaxation!" She said ever so excitingly, Marco, curious, asked his girlfriend what is the place, but he automatically assumes the place is probably not on earth.

"And I guess we going to use a pair of interdimensional scissors?" Marco asked with a smile, knowing what exactly what Star is going too say. Star looked at her boyfriend and giggled, but shook her head, Marco wanted to admit that Star giggling was rather cute but he kept his mouth shut, Marco was surprised by Star not using or wanting to use the scissors, not expecting Star to know a place on earth, or at least a place that seem to expel rest and relaxation.

"Then where are we going then?" Marco asked, truly not knowing Star's plans

"We going to Isolation point, So we can spend time together without anyone else and all alone with each other, well we'll be alone in the forest but it's not like theirs anyone spying on us, does that sound good?" Star asked with a smile, Marco smiled back, actually kind of wanting to have some peace and quiet in a forest.

"Anywhere is good if I'm with you..." Marco said, he mentally high-fived himself for that surprisingly good line, Star almost laughed in response and quickly ran up and hugged Marco tightly and quickly kissed him on the lips once more, Marco hugged and kissed her back.

"I love you...Marco Diaz..." Star said with a smile filled with joy.

"I...Love you...too..." Marco replied with the same smile that Star had. And so they kissed once more, happy that they were finally with each other, happy that they can embrace one another and happy that they know that no one can pull them apart, no matter who's the opposition, may the opposition be a bloodthirsty corrupted monk that was a gargoyle and a bull , an envious uncle that was half-snake and half-mewnian, a greedy metal dragon that has an extreme sense of entitlement, a lazy anthropomorphic beetle knight or an arrogant lion-armor wearing girl that was obsessed with absorbing others that was mentioned beforehand. Our two heroes can handle it. They know so.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"What are you writing there Luxuria?" Ira asked the Former Bearer of Lust as she wrote on her journal, the Bearer of Patience and the former Bearer of Lust were at Ira's original dimension, they were in the monk monastery, and more specifically in the zen garden, Ira was meditating and enjoying peace until Luxuria visited for she won't feel alone.

"Oh nothing Ira, just some story inspired by the actual events you and I have witness and even attended..." Luxuria said batting an eye on the sitting Bearer of Patience. Ira took a moment to think about which event Luxuria is talking about.

"Care to elaborate Mistress Luxuria?" Ira asked in calm and collected tone.

"It's about two kids, despite not even being born on the same planet, despite being friends at first, they fell in love with each other through the many challenges that life threw at them, as long as they were together, no challenge seem impossible..." Luxuria said as she closed her journal. Ira slightly perched up, knowing exactly who's she's talking about.

"They defeated dragons, demons and monsters, and yet their hearts were pure of soul, to the point that they could purify other souls from becoming the things that they fought or cleanse their hearts of the demons they carried deep within..."


	29. Chapter 29: Bearer of Despair

**Chapter 29: Bearer of Despair**

**Alistair's Domain...**

The Dark lord of Despair, lord Alistair had the great well open, the jade liquid was being quietly stirred by himself and only himself, grumbling all in the way as now he must create things in the dark well of green juices of evilness, although Alistair could not create life, he could however, create something that is far greater than life, Alistair can create something that can destroy it rather than to resurrect life.

Lord Alistair should know, according to the many Bearers of Despair before him, it is said according to many personal records in the library of mortality of previous Bearers of Despair, is that when all else fails, when all of the other bearers are either killed or redeemed, the lord of despair can create an armor made of pure sin, each piece of the armor representing the seven deadly sins, the helm represented pride, the left gauntlet represented envy, the right one represented wrath, the left shoulderpad represented greed, and the right one represented gluttony, the tasset represented lust and the boots represented sloth, it all begins with a set of plain armor, all black and nothing special about the armor pieces that were canvas white, all held together with black chains that hanged from the ceiling, after several rituals of sins, and maybe some dark magic, the armor will then be dipped into the well, and after several minutes of allowing the well's contents to completely cover the armor, Alistair will pull them out, and they will change to their respective sins, the left shoulderpad will represent greed, for it will be a massive golden shoulderpad with chains of diamonds hanging off of it, the chains will be used for lashing and for taking what is Alistair's and not others, the right shoulderpad will represent gluttony, being a massive shoulderpad being made entirely out of meat and flesh, it will have mouths as it's armor ridges and will have massive horns sprout of the armor, representing the lack of control in the shoulderpad's creation.

The two armored boots will represent sloth, the boots will be made out of heavy stone and is somewhat large even compared to Lord Alistair's feet, making Alistair need to use extra effort to move, the tasset will represent lust, the black and red tasset covering lord Alistair's lower body…All except his private part, just to sexually entice, luckily, Lord Alistair has some form of decency, so he decided it would be best to wear some pants underneath the tasset. The Helm would represent pride, being a beautiful white helm that represented the lion, the beast of arrogance, with a mane and ornate designs and all just to make the helm stand out compared to the other pieces. The left gauntlet will represent Envy, being a crude and rusty bladed gauntlet with a tint of emerald green, with the gauntlet having a strange green gem in the palm of the armored fingers, the only thing that the gauntlet that is actually noteworthy, the right gauntlet will represent wrath, being a red armored gauntlet will blades and black spikes randomly sprouting out of the gauntlet with the belief that no matter what you do with the gauntlet, it will cause pain, in fact it has long bladed claws on the gauntlet's finger tips, all coated in lemon juice, chili powder and salt, just to cause pain and inflict great harm unto others

The armor pieces were pulled out of the great well, the Lord of Despair smiled to himself as the pieces of the armor of sin were made perfectly and absolutely perfect to the description of the armor pieces, and with a laugh the Lord of Despair then set the armor pieces unto himself slowly but surely, placing the gauntlets on first, empowering Alistair with the desires for bloodshed due to the fact that someone has something that he doesn't.

He placed the shoulderpads on him, one of the shoulderpad's made Alistair believe that everything that he saw was his and not anyone else's, and the other shoulderpad made the Lord of Despair want even more than what he has, despite not needing anything and already having his share.

He placed the red and black lusty tasset around his waist, empowering the Lord of Despair with a strange desire to pleasure himself and to look for another one of the opposite gender so he can have more pleasure once more with one another.

He placed the Helm of pride onto his head, right after he took of his hood; Alistair was then empowered by the arrogance that Kassius once held was she was still breathing, believing that Alistair did not truly needed his loyal minions to fill out various tasks for he can fulfill those tasks and do twice as fast and twice as better than his minions

And finally, he placed the heavy stone boots on his uncovered feet, empowering him with the belief that Alistair's does not need to try in order to fill out the tasks that his minions once followed, believing that he does not require his full power to decimate and decapitate.

Alistair admired himself in his new armored form, the seven sins being all over him like bees on a flower, the only bodypart that wasn't covered at all was his chest, but Alistair was quick to believe that he does not require any more armor to begin with, only covering the chest with a black tabard.

"Yes…YES!...With this armor of pure unadulterated sin …And my magic to corrupt others to give in to their sins and doubts…I can accomplish anything!" Lord Alistair said with a loud laugh as he once again admired himself and his newly-found strength.

"I will make them rue the day when they defected from my grasp!" Alistair said with a loud roar, his glee in wearing his new armor being not as a strong as the new-found anger in Alistair's demonic heart, he wanted Star and Marco dead, he wanted Mason dead, he wanted Ira dead, he wanted Baron Van Vox dead and he wanted Luxuria dead, believing that it was all their fault why Alistair is alone and more importantly without a following of loyal minions behind his back.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Ludo quietly and somberly sat on his throne while his minions of various monsters spent their time waiting for their master's orders, playing with a deck of cards to pass of time of pure silence, the tiny master of evil sighed, not knowing what to do now.

After Lord Alistair failed in obtaining the wand, Ludo has struck a new low, if the Bearers of Despair could not defeat Star Butterfly and achieve the wand, he wondered to himself, who could? With a rather noticeable shrug of the shoulders, the tiny master of evil was contemplating should he even be going after the wand to begin with?

Every time he tries, he fails, even after calling some help didn't work in the slightest, in fact, the help actually helped our two heroes even more so rather than anything else, at least Ludo can keep his minions in line, Alistair had four of his Bearer's defect to our heroes side, and only one of those defections was intentional for our two heroes, now Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz has the help of the former wielder of the wand, a giant beetle knight who's determination is greater than many, a gargoyle samurai monster that can heal and revive anyone he pleases.

All of this thinking and contemplating was quickly withdrawn when a rather large portal opened up in front of Ludo, Ludo gasped in surprise as a response, quickly he barked several orders to his minions to protect their leader from harm, just in case that the thing that pops out of the portal was not a hostile monster and it was only opened due to accident.

"What is this? Who opens a portal in my Throne Room?" Ludo asked in a rather confused tone, looking at his subordinates wanting them to answer for him, his minions did not have any answers whatsoever, something that Ludo took note of.

"I do…" Said a voice inside of the portal, and after the voice spoke in a deep and menacing tone, the newly-armored Lord Alistair walked out of the portal and stood in front of Ludo, his minions and his throne in an extremely threatening way, looking strong yet civilized, brutal yet clean, mighty yet intelligent.

"Ohh…Well if it isn't the thing that failed…" Ludo said, clearly unintimidated in Alistair's brutal and armored form; his minions on the other hand weren't as brave or as foolish as their master was.

The Armored Bearer of Despair laughed, not in a mocking way, but it was a genuine laugh, believing that Ludo's words were simply jokes

"THEY did fail…But does not mean…I will fail…" Lord Alistair did as he folded his arms, Ludo notice the heavily-bladed claw and the incredibly rusty gauntlet.

"In fact…This is more personal than ever before…" Alistair said with a noticeable angry tone in his voice.

"Then why are you here Alistair?" Ludo asked, being clearly bored with Alistair's words and his presence.

"For I will offer you something that will promise you great things, the wand included…" Lord Alistair, this got Ludo's attention.

"I'm listening…" Ludo said, somewhat interested in Alistair's words now due to the promises of Alistair.

"If you help me in my quest for vengeance against Star Butterfly, you will get what you always wanted...Her wand...Her death...Transformation of your body...The destruction of Mewni...All you have to do, is listen to my orders and follow through my footsteps..." Ludo thought for a moment, a claw finger on his chin as he contemplated should he listen to the Bearer of Despair that failed in every time his minions confronted our two heroes

"How do I know you won't fail like the times before?" Ludo asked the Lord of Despair, this got the Bearer of Despair to laugh, finding Ludo's doubt in Alistair's newly acquired strength through wearing legendary armor that was used by previous Bearers of Despair.

"For I wear the armor of Sin...Used by every other Lords of Despair for they were my predecessors , and they were successful when they carried out their own tasks, destroying their enemies, conquering worlds, and obtaining what they want..." Lord Alistair said, Ludo wasn't convinced despite the Lord of Despair's words

"Really? Prove it..." Ludo said in response, wanting Alistair to speak the truth. Alistair once again laughed in response.

"Consider it done...I will bring you the head of a former associate that I consider unworthy of living..." Lord Alistair said as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving the tiny master of evil with more questions rather than answers.

* * *

**Elsewhere...More Specifically, A Place Known as Hydrus...**

The Former Bearer of Sloth, Baron Van Vox, observed his former village that he used to manage when he young and hot-blooded, the former village that Baron Van Vox used to manage was replaced with a newly made-one and it had similar characteristics to the village of before, small, humble, quiet and yet strangely, lacking the desire to expand without a watchful eye, the Baron looked from afar, not wanting the village people to find out that a Van Vox is near them, probably having the desires to take over forcefully.

Valor tweeted rather loudly as it rested on Baron Van Vox's shoulder, causing the Former Bearer of Sloth to lightly jump in Valor's loud and sudden chirp. The small bluebird seem to quite hungry and was being rather cranky, despite the fact that Baron Van Vox has a small pouch of worms and various other insects so Valor knows that he won't get hungry as he would normally. So the Baron thought that Valor's loud chirps and crankiness were truly uneeded.

"Don't worry Valor..." Baron Van Vox said as he pulled out a worm and with a gentle open palm, allowed Valor to flutter down to the worm and quickly devoured the insect without a second thought, Valor chirped happily, it's chirps being a word of thanks to the Baron of Diligence. Baron Van Vox smiled in response, happy that his friend was not hungry and chirping loudly because of it.

"Now, what do you think we should do Valor? Should I confront my family or should I just live in this new village to make me remember the old times?" Baron Van Vox asked his bird friend, not really expecting an answer from a bird that can speak any words of common tongue.

To Baron Van Vox's surprise, the bird responded to Baron's words, Valor went into flight and flew to the path that lead to the new village, with a shrug, the former Bearer of Sloth followed Valor's desires of wanting to stop wandering and instead settle down in a quiet down.

Too bad this is probably going to Be Baron Van Vox's final decision he'll ever make...


	30. Chapter 30: An Noteworthy Origin

**Chapter 30: An Noteworthy Origin**

_Once upon a time their was a beautiful girl named Krysta Kassius __Helmsley, she is, well, more like she was the Bearer of Pride, she grew up in a world known as Superbia. Superbia was a strange place, it had a similar nature to that of a comic book, to that the nature of the many clashes of superheroes and supervillains, villains always dressed in black, kick puppies and tie women on railroad tracks on their spare time, they wore hoods and always had 'Lord' as one of their noteworthy titles, Heroes would always wear bright colors, telling common people to say their prayers and eat your vitamins, talk about preserving the environment and so they were as two-dimensional as a sheet of paper, nevertheless, Krysta Kassius Helmsley was part of the infamous Helmsley family, with the fact that most if not all of the helmsley family usually became supervillains, for they were constantly screaming about doom or pain and wanting to end of the many superheroes that plagued Superbia and it's cities_

_Krysta Kassius Helmsley on the other hand, wanted to be something different, she wanted to be a superhero, she wanted to be accepted by the people, she wanted to be a good role model for children, be an inspiration for rising heroes, be a hero, this is what she wanted and this is what she would strive for during her years of living in Superbia._

_Unlike the Other Bearer's of Despair, unlike the ones who had family problems (All of them.) Krysta Kassius Helmsley's parents actually understood her and her desires to be a hero when she explained why she wanted to become a superhero to begin with, Her Parents allowed their daughter to follow her true dreams of being a hero for they just want their daughter to be happy and not in a state of resentment or depression, even if it means playing for the wrong team and fighting against your own flesh and blood. _

_So with the approval of her parents, Krysta Kassius Helmsley became only Kassius, believing that if she doesn't use her last name that was filled with villainy , she could be more accepted to the society that Superbia has, she succeeded, becoming a hero to the eyes of the people, her greatest achievements were stopping the Helmsley family blowing up the entire city with smoke and brimstone, something that she was grateful for, for her parents basically laid down for Kassius to obtain her heroic victories and the acceptance of the common folk. After the defeat of the Helmsley family Kassius became one of the more higher tiered heroes of the Superbia, called by leaders of other city states to do good and tell the children to say their prayers and eat their vitamins, and all of this acceptance came with money too, giving Kassius a rather wealthy life filled with self-fulfillment and splendor._

_After doing other acts of heroism in a global scale, she decided she wanted to spread her heroism and gain more tales of victory and virtue on a universal and dimensional scale, using a powerful pair of interdimensional scissors, Kassius went from dimension to dimension, defeating evil with flail, her trademark weapon that was once used for fear and domination, now being used by the young hero girl, she defeated monsters, solved mysteries and spread the word of being healthy and being virtuous._

_However despite her many awards and deeds, there was one person she had to fight, for has the threat to ruin Kassius's title of a heroine in Superbia, it was her Older brother, Hearst Paul Helmsley, he was her greatest challenge to date, unlike Kassius, Hearst wanted to follow in his parent's footsteps, he was given great training, great equipment, great power and little responsibility for his villainous actions, Kassius wasn't given anything of the sort, she's self-trained, had terrible-quality equipment and had to regret every evil action she may accidentally did unknowingly. _

_And unlike the other villains in Superbia, Hearst Paul Helmsley didn't want to destroy the world, one of Superbia's cities or even money, he just wanted to pummel Kassius into a pulp and force her to think that becoming a heroine and abandoning her family didn't came with consequences, so the two Helmsley family members fought another in the more grander cities of Superbia, Kassius was absolutely destroyed by her older brother, being way more experienced, way more better trained and way better equipped, as she was broken on the ground, Hearst Paul Helmsley offered her sister mercy if she admitted that wasn't cut to be a superheroine, if she swallowed her pride and admit to all of the people of Superbia that she was given the fame and fortune she acquired due to her asking her parents to lay down for her._

_She didn't swallow her pride and admit her weakness, instead, she spoke to her brother despite her position of being at one's mercy, like he was the one that had a problem that needed to be addressed, she believed that she was amazingly powerful, she believed that she was excellent, she believed that she was awesome, due to her various deeds of fighting against monsters and solving mysteries, she believed that she didn't need her parents help to have the position she has right now. These disgusting words of arrogance actually made her brother to step down to his sister, knowing for a fact that she gone to down deep of pride._

_A major superiority complex began to grow within Kassius, she would lash out on anyone who would address her as her real name, she would lash out whenever someone mentions her fight with Hearst Paul Helmsley, it was Hearst Paul Helmsley revealing that Kassius was a Helmsley that broke Kassius's back. She went on a rampage killing anyone in sight, may it be citizen, hero, or villain._

_She was considered a major threat by the highest tier heroes and the highest tier villains and since banned her from ever setting foot on Superbia ever again for her desires to disrupt the nature of Superbia due to her killings of both heroes and villains, she believed that they didn't deserve her excellence anyway. When we she was banned, she was alone, no one was there to help her, no one was there to support her, no one was there to acknowledge her, except for a certain man from Mewni, it was Masson Butterfly to accept the virtuous albeit arrogant Kassius to the Harbingers, Kassius, having no place nor family to call home joined the Harbingers, being the only female to join the group._

_When Lord Alistair gave the Harbingers the offer to change, Kassius didn't care if she was led by Lord Alistair or not, believing that it would do nothing, for she still believes that she is still excellent if Alistair get rid of kassius's arrogance and pride. And so with the powers from the Bearer of Despair, Kassius became...Kassius, she didn't change in the slightest, maybe showing to her peers that she was already the Bearer of Pride to begin with._

* * *

**Earth: Isolation Point**

Our two heroes sighed as they sat underneath a healthy and hearty tree that was healed a week ago, Marco's arm slung over Star's shoulders as they sat extremely close to each other, they sported smiles on their faces, happy that the only company they had was each other, they laughed, they told one another jokes to pass the time of eerie yet graceful silence that riddles through the forest of isolation.

Our two heroes were in love and they only thing that our two heroes was focused on, was each other, this was their first day as a couple and they wanted to only spend it on each other, not with Jackie Lynn-Thomas, Ira, Jeremy Birnbaum or Mason.

The thought of Jackie came up in Marco's mind, should he just start ignoring her now or should he tell that he was done with her, these thoughts was noticeably in our hero, he legitimately spent all the months during his first year of high school trying to get Jackie's affections, and yet it was his first girlfriend that actually got the attention of Jackie and in turn, Marco got the attention of Jackie as well, it was funny, the person that got Jackie's attention to him is now his first-ever girlfriend. The mere thoughts brought a smile to Marco's face, he's happy, and he knows exactly why.

Star on the other hand was thinking about recent events, here, Isolation point was the battle between her and Marco against a fire-breathing metal dragon, and a couple days before was the battle against an person that was basically a living embodiment of arrogance and during that time, she was reunited with her uncle who was the living embodiment of Envy, who she killed about three weeks ago in a fight. It was a rather strange current of events, even for the Princess from Mewni. Nevertheless she wanted to spend more alone time with Marco and she was getting that, finally was she getting that, finally she wasn't being ignored due to Marco wanting Jackie instead of her, finally she their wasn't anymore bad guys our two heroes had to face that gained it's power through the absorbing of bad personality traits such as anger, envy and arrogance.

"Star..." Marco said all of the sudden, Star responded with a slow and surprisingly sultry.

"What is it...Marco Diaz?" She said, Marco started to blush when her tone of voice was noticeably a lot less innocent and a lot more lustful than it was before, also boosted with the fact that Star used Marco's last name as well.

"I need to ask, but why didn't you give me any signs that you like me?" Marco asked, instantly the sultry look that Star gave to Marco completely faded, to the point she wanted to glare, but she didn't want to spark any arguments.

"Guess I was afraid to get rejected, that's all..." Star said, Marco sighed in response, he knows that feel as well, believing that if Jackie would reject he would fall faint with the such a heart-broken state.

"You know, maybe we should have done this sooner..." Marco said, this brought a smile to Star's lips as she quickly kissed Marco on the cheek, surprising our hero with Star's sudden action, bringing his red cheeks into a deeper shade of red, almost as red as a tomato.

"I know...Maybe we should..." Star said, trying not to giggle with pleasure, our two heroes kissed each other full on the lips, laughing as well, happy that they were together. That is a portal leading to another dimension quickly opening about a couple of feet in front of our two heroes, causing both of our heroes to gasp in surprise, quickly they got up from the ground and prepared themselves if any of Ludo's henchmen or generally anything that is a threat came out of the interdimensional portal.

"Star! Marco!" A familiar voice said, causing our two heroes to at least get out of their respective battle stances, what came out of the portal was Baron Van Vox with the hatched valor on his left shoulder.

"What is it Vox?" Marco said to the Bearer of Diligence, wanting to know answers especially since Baron Van Vox interrupted their date.

"It's my former master, the God of Despair, Lord Alistair..." He said with heavy breaths, our two heroes looked at the Bearer of Diligence with confusion.

"To have the Bearers of Despair, you must have the Bearer of Despair himself, you know, I was the Bearer of Sloth, Ira was the Bearer of Wrath, Lord Alistair is coming for you two..." Baron Van Vox, clear fear in his voice.

"He spared me and Valor, so I warn you two of what he'll do to you two..." Baron Van Vox said, our two heroes looked at the Bearer of Diligence in suspicion.

"Well, more like he didn't want to kill me, for he was merciful, just please, hide until I get the other redeemed bearers..." Baron Van Vox said.

"Hold up, why would he want to kill us in the first place?" Marco asked, the Baron gave Marco a look of confusion, believing that Marco already knew the answer.

"Because, he wants revenge, he wants revenge for you two redeeming us in the first place, for causing him so much trouble and breaking his caste of followers, he doesn't want the wand anymore...He want's your heads..." Baron Van Vox said.

"Now please...Go to any other world besides this one and hide until we'll try to take care of it..."

"But what if you and the others can't stop him?" Star asked the Bearer of Diligence. He didn't want to answer.


	31. Chapter 31: Sin Incarnate

Chapter 31: Sin Incarnate

**Earth: Isolation Point**

Baron Van Vox opened up a portal using a pair of interdimensional scissors; the portal opened up to another dimension that neither Star nor Marco knows it will lead too.

"Please, listen to me, please hide, your lives are worth more than ours…" Baron Van Vox said as an attempt to make the somewhat resistant Marco and Star move from their current position.

"Why do you think that we're worth more than you?" Marco asked the Bearer of Diligence, he sighed loudly before answering.

"Because of the fact that you redeemed our souls, you taught the wrathful Ira patience, you help taught me about determination and the willingness to get things done no matter the odds, and you taught the envious Mason that being kind to one another can lead to bridges, not walls, without you two redeemers, our souls would be still bound the Bearer of Despair, So that's why I beg of you, leave, enter to this portal for I know that this place is safe, it's the greatest gift we can bestow upon you, our own lives…" Baron Van Vox said as he bowed down in respect to our two heroes

"So, please, you did what you need to do, now we must repay the favor…" The Baron said, his tone was noticeably filled with desperation and most importantly, causing our two heroes to have the desire to question the Bearer of Diligence.

"Where are you taking us then?" Star asked the Bearer of Diligence.

"To Luxuria's home world, the only place that Alistair cannot detect you two and your virtues, for that place is riddled with sin…"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lord Alistair looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his imposing and very much powerful form, his shoulderpads were massive and his boots were too, his gauntlets are heavy and his tasset was long yet revealing and his helm was tall and poignant.

Lord Alistair flexed his muscles, flaunting his strength to himself before he kills Star and Marco, a devilish smile came upon Alistair's lips, he can just smell the blood that they will bleed, he will hear the sounds of their screams and he can taste their begging for mercy only to killed in the slowest way, just to make them realize that they made a mistake in redeeming his minions and defecting from his side.

"So, what do you want us to do Alistair?" Ludo asked the Bearer of Despair as his horde of minions were behind the tiny master of evil, awaiting his orders

"Find those two, tell me of their whereabouts and find the whereabouts of my former friends…" Alistair responded as in a wrathful rage broke the mirror with the gauntlet of

Envy; Ludo minions jump from his sudden mood swing and violent outburst and quickly followed the Bearer of Despair's orders

"Just tell me there whereabouts using my crystal ball of sight to find those traitors, so I may end them whole, that is the reason why I let Baron Van Vox live despite the uneven comparison of my power to his…"

* * *

**In Another Dimension known as Intracause**

Once Marco and Star and also the Bearer of Diligence went through the portal the first thing that was an extreme change was the smell, the smell of the new world that Marco and Star was in was almost completely unbearable, it heavily contrasted earth's well, earthy smells, the smells of tree, leaf, dirt and grass, these scents were nowhere in the current location that Star and Marco were at, for one thing, it smelled of heavy lavender perfume, it also smelled of roasted strawberry, caramelized apple and heavily smoked chervil.

The building that Star and Marco was in was very grandiose and clean, it resembled a bedroom, except this bedroom was huge and spacious, the bed was about twenty long and twenty feet wide, yet it looked like it was only met for two, the walls were incredibly ornate and fancy in design, showing off many beautiful patterns of gold and red, making the colors pop out due to the walls ivory white background.

"This is Luxuria's bedroom…" The Baron of Diligence said to our two heroes who both were in some form of awe.

"Why is it so big?" Star asked, clearly wanting to know the origins of the beautiful and massive bedroom.

"Well, let's just say Luxuria used to like bringing a lot of people to her bedroom and lay on her bed or sit down on the red carpet rugs…" Baron Van Vox said, thanking all higher deities that he won't blush so give clues to star and Marco that her room is mainly for…A large event tied to sex and pleasure.

"So, like I was saying, stay here, we will handle the Bearer of Despair like I said before, if we fail…Do not confront the Bearer of Despair for his desires to completely end your lives is almost insatiable…"

"We can't just let you and the rest of you fight your boss! We helped with redeeming you four; we can't just let you fight our own battles!" Marco said, clearly not wanting to just sit down while the redeemed Bearers of Despair fight the Lord of Despair. Baron Van Vox shook his head sadly.

"This isn't your battle, it's ours," The Bearer of Diligence said as an attempt to make Star and Marco away from the battle that still but surely will be to come.

"It isn't your fight! It's ours! He only wants us dead because of the fact that he wants the wand!" Star retorted, completely flabbergasted that the Bearer of Diligence, the Bearer of Strong Motivation and the Bearer of Determination is telling him and Star that they should stay low and not help out in the fight.

"Please listen to me Marco and Star, only the dead gets in Alistair's path, he commands the seven deadly sins and he wears the armor of sin as well."

"What's so great about him if you were his minion and yet it was kind of easy to defeat or redeem you?" Marco asked, Baron Van Vox didn't waste time answering the question.

"It's because he lacks mercy, he's a living embodiment of sin, not just wrath, not just sloth, not just envy, he represents all seven, the armor of sin greatly empowers him to the point it shreds what little sanity he has, making him a homicidal monster."

"No please…PLEASE!, Stay here, me and the others will settle this, we may not know how to fight to Alistair's last breath but we know what makes him tick so please…Stay here…" Baron Van Vox said as he opened a portal to another dimension, Earth if based on any assumptions

"Valor, stay here, I want you to be safe…" Baron Van Vox said to his small blue bird companion. The bird chirped in response and began to flutter off of the Baron's shoulder and onto Star's shoulder.

"Goodbye…Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz…" Was all the Bearer of Diligence said as he exited out of the portal and quickly closed it, knowing his fate and destiny is sealed.

After the portal closed, our two heroes looked at each other, completely perplexed that the Bearer of Diligence was telling them to not stand up and confront the monster that corrupted seven heroes and turned them into brutal versions of their former selves

"Marco…" Star said to her love.

"What is it Star?" Marco asked back to his love.

"Were not going to stay here, you know that right?" She said, her voice becoming a lot more serious than beforehand.

"Of course not!" Marco said as he gave Star a look of pure determination.

* * *

**Earth: Isolation Point**

Isolation was once a humble forest, when the Bearer of Greed and the Bearer of Sloth entered into the forest of Isolation, it turned a dirty wasteland of dead trees, dirty waters, plague-stricken earth and smoky brimstone, after their defeat, it reverted back to its humble forest roots, the only difference is that there was the corpse of the Iron Dragon was now a reminder of what happened before hand. And now the Bearer of Despair, armed with the armor of sin has now made this beautiful forest of recovery and regrowth into a burning pyre of hate and wrath

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Lord Alistair said with a loud roar as he spread fire to the forest with the claw of Wrath, being imbued with the fires of progress, the Bearer of Despair roared once more, breaking more trees and even destroying the corpse of the Iron Dragon with little effort.

"WHERE IS SHEE!?" He roared once more, as he breathed out a breath of pure fire, he knows that Star and Marco are here in this forest, he just needs to inflate the forest with fire to weed them out.

"YOUR HEAD IS **MINE**! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" The Bearer of Despair screamed as the whole area was now a massive pit of smoke and ash, he laughed heartily as he began to believe that our two heroes died due to the black smoke and if that didn't kill them, the fires will surely will.

"Alistair!" Lord Alistair heard, quickly he turned around to see his remaining unloyal minions, Luxuria, Mason, Baron Van Vox and Ira, he growled loudly in response being disgusted by the sight he was seeing, disloyalty, the Bearer of Despair hates disloyalty.

"YOU FOUR…IT SEEMS YOU WANT A DEATH SENTENCE…" The Bearer of Despair said as breathed fire on the claw of wrath making it turned into a claw of flaming blades fueled by wrath and greed.

"Alistair, we can talk about it, we don't have to fight, and you know that right?" Ira said to the Bearer of Despair, Alistair didn't respond, he just wanted their heads, he wanted to make them pay for disserting him when he needed them most.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!?" The Bearer of Despair said, clearly blinded by wrath, envy, greed and gluttony.

"I! WILL! TEAR THIS WORLD…" The Bearer of Despair paused for a moment; the four former Bearers of Despair ready themselves for the end.

"APAAAART!" The Bearer of Despair roared as he charged to the four former Bearers of Despair.


	32. Chapter 32: Hope (Part 1)

**Chapter 32: Hope (Part 1)**

**Earth: Isolation Point**

Evil...

What is Evil? Some people might say that evil is the lack of morality, the lack of natural laws, and the willingness to not gain any natural laws, evil is so general, there's nothing specific about it, you could say killing another person is evil, but when they have a good reason, is it still evil?

Lord Alistair quietly pondered about this word, throughout his entire life, even to this day he still isn't clear what this word truly means, his family, mother more specifically always told him tales of slaughter and violence and he was told, as long as a the committer has a good reason, any act they do is justified, from what Lord Alistair believes, this is basically the phrase 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' Lord Alistair loudly scoffed as he cleaned his bloodied gauntlets with water from a nearby stream. In front of him was multiple carcasses of his most loyal minions, or at least formerly most loyal minions. He did however left one of them alive, just so he can warn our two heroes

Convinced that if he destroys this world, our two heroes might come out of their hiding places and spare the world for their lives. The Lord of Sin laughed aloud as he looked at his only friends, now corpses rather than friends, Alistair admits, he will somewhat miss them, but then again, its their fault that they wanted redemption, it was their fault that they wanted to leave him when he needed them most.

Lord Alistair caressed Luxuria's lifeless head, he smiled to himself, despite being the Bearer of Lust, Alistair founded her beautiful due to her accepting him for who he is and not accepting for his power, his position of power and his demonic prowess. Alistair smiled once more as he spoke the lifeless corpse.

"You should have known your place girl..." He said as he dropped the lifeless body back to its bloody puddle. The Lord of Sin laughed violently as he shouted to the recently replenished forest.

"Your world will be torn apart!" The Bearer of Sin roared violently as suddenly flew upward, laughing in the way. He pointed at the sky with his bloody and wrathful claw and all of the sudden a giant ball of blood red and ebony black energy began to form just above Lord Alistair bloodied razor claw, the Lord of Sin roared as he threw the bloody ball of pure energy to the recently replenished part of Isolation point. Clouds of red and grey began to form

"All will Burn underneath MY! FEET!" The Bearer of Despair said, once the ball of pure blood and ebony energy made contact to the ground of Isolation point, it made a fairly large explosion, the trees immediately turned to pikes of black and ash, all of the newly akin animals that grown accustomed to its newly replenished home, all dead within a second, not even a chance to at least accept their fate, the three corpses of the three former Bearer's of Despair, their corpses turned to ash due to the blast of pure blood and ebony.

Isolation point, once a somber but beautiful forest, now turned into a wasteland, that from the looks of it, seems to be ravaged with war and violence, more like from a ball of pure energy and blood that was fueled by pure wrath and sloth. The Lord of Sin laughed from the destruction he caused, he smell the ash, he can see the flames, he can hear the crackling, the screaming, the pain, the agony, its highly debatable if the Bearer of Sin thoroughly enjoys it.

"YES! YES! Did you all see that?" Alistair asked nonchalantly as he looked down to a patch of ruined earth that used to have three dead minions that once served the Lord of Despair, Alistair quickly realized what he just did. The Lord of Despair received only silence, he looked down once again to the desecrated earth, remnants of his former allies bodies now remained instead of actual intact ones

"Doesn't matter about them, never was, it was always about me, always about the Lord of Sin..." The Lord of Sin said to himself as he tried his best not to think about his former friends that betrayed him, they deserved every bit of pain they received, they deserve every bit of agony they received, they deserve a rightful and sage passage to whatever afterlife they go to. The Lord of Sin stopped himself.

"Why would I think of that?" The Lord of Sin said as he flew down to the wasteland of a forest, now more looking like a dark and physical embodiment of hell rather than anything else.

"They weren't my friends, they were minions, minions are easily replaceable..." Alistair to himself as he began to walk away from the ashes of his former friends, wanting to justify his slaughter, their pain, their agony.

"The ends always justify the means!" The Lord of Sin said to himself matter-of-fact, he silently continued his walk, but then, a voice, a voice of reason seemed to pop up in the mind of a demon.

**'Not when you realize that those three, those three were your only friends, the only other things that you can trust, besides your fake wife of course.' **The voice was smug, the voice was filled with arrogance and seemed to have the desire to point out more flaws in the God of Despair.

"My Wife isn't fake!" The Lord of Sin said defensively, the voice laughed in response.

**'Sure, what's her name then, Dearly Wedded Husband? Or do you say you have a wife because of the fact that you use that phrase just to hide your non-existent life of activity?' **The Lord of Sin grunted loudly and angrily in response to the voice's truth.

"Shut your MOUTH!" The Lord of Sin said as he roared in protest to the voice's logicality and willingness to tell the Lord of Sin the truth above all else.

**'I can't...I'm you technically...' **The voice reasoned, Alistair, the Lord of Sin simply couldn't believe the voice's words

"If you were me, you agree with everything I say!" The Lord of Sin said to the voice, the voice, once again laughed at the Lord of Sin's words

**'How can I agree with something that YOU can't even agree with?' **The voice retorted, the Lord of Sin, fueled by rage from someone disagreeing with him, he roared violently causing the somewhat quiet wasteland to be erupted with a roar that was as wrathful as the fires the wasteland have.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The Lord of Sin said to the voice, trying to make the silent so he can think clearly, to bad the voice was in his mind to begin with.

"I do agree with everything I said! That's why my friends deserved the agony they got!" Lord of Alistair said, he then realized this was probably the first he referred his allies to friends rather than minions, to worshipers or anything that Lord Alistair's perceive's as lower than him.'

**'Your Friends? You mean the three that you just butchered without a second thought, how embarrassing of you, actually, how normal of you.' **The voice said as the voice decided to laugh at his truthful statements, clearly enjoying the torment he wrought within the Lord of Sin.

"SHUT UP!" Lord Alistair said to the voice, the voice continued to laugh, the Lord of Sin began to scream in anger. The Lord of Sin roared as he clenched his head with his own two hands, both of them armored in envy and wrath, he wanted the voice to stop screaming at him, stop telling the truth, stop breaking him from within.

"I HATE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" The Lord of Sin said, clearly furious that the voice in his head was able to break him, the voice in his head was able to make him realize what he did to his only friends

**'I know, I hate you too...' **The voice finished before finally going silent, much to Lord Alistair's despaired state and wrathful state. He roared in pure rage, his mind, broken by his conscious's words, broken from the realization in that he just killed his only friends, the only things he trusted throughout his life of being the Bearer of Despair, his eyes were clouded with a broken and shattered mind, with a violent roar, the Bearer of Despair desired more violence, he desired more war, he desired more carnage. And he knows exactly where he can find what he desires above all else.

* * *

**Intracause **

The last redeemed Bearer, the last redeemed Bearer that was alive, Mason Butterfly entered into Luxuria's former room with the opening of a portal to earth, and to his great surprise and shock, Star and Marco were not there, not even the bird that Baron Van Vox kept, the room was completely empty, the last Bearer gulped loudly in response, this was not going to end well, he started to shake rather violently as he realized where the two went.

"No..." Was all he said, he was finally reunited with his dearest niece, and now, she was going to die...

"No..." Mason simply said, his voice was clearly in a state of fear, despair and shock, after all these years, all he wants to do is to have the knowledge that the most important person in the universe is safe and sound and happy, but now, she's going back to Earth, to finish something that she never started to begin with. Mason, tears began to well up in his emerald eyes as he was on the brink of Despair.

"Star..." Was all the Bearer of former Envy said, his voice, lacked any form of emotions, lacking any form of hope, he was in complete despair for he knows what will happen to his dearest Star. That is, until he realized something, Star, Star Butterfly, was able to defeat Pure Pride, Pure Envy and Pure Wrath with love, and more importantly, she and her love, were one of the few that was able to redeem the Bearers of Despair with love.

Love...

What is love? the Former Bearer of Envy asked himself this, he knows that love is completely trusting another person to the highest degree may it be romantically, unconditional, parental storge or love to all things, but Mason now realized another thing. Love brings hope, it was the parental storge of he and his dearest niece that led to his redemption, it was the love of his niece and her love that caused the wrathful Ira to redeem himself and repent his mistakes when he was stricken with wrath.

Mason realized what love is, love is hope...

* * *

**Earth **

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The Lord of Sin roared as he was now in Echo Creek suburbia, destroying everything in his path with claw and balls of pure blood and ebony energy. The sky was just like Isolation point, red and grey clouds forming, completely blocking the blue sky and the yellow sun for an abyss of red and black. He laughed as the humans ran away from him, abandoning their lives for the chance of self-preservation as he destroyed homes and everything alike.

"YOUR CORPSES WE BE UNDERNEATH! MY! FEET!" The Lord of Sin roared as he conjured up a ball of pure blood and ebony from the palm of his wrathful hand, the only difference this ball compared to the one he threw at Isolation point is that this one is smaller. He laughed as he aimed it at home, more specifically, the Diaz residence, without a second thought, he threw the sphere of pure blood and ebony, once it collided with the house, it immediately burst into flames, most likely killing the people who lived inside, for the Lord of Sin could sworn that no one ran out of the house when he started spreading chaos and despair everywhere.

"ALL WILL SUFFER!" The crazed Lord of Sin roared at the top of his lungs, he wanted more destruction, he wanted more carnage, as long as Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz draw breath, all will suffer underneath the gaze, the presence of the Bearer of Despair.

The Bearer of Despair laughed as he continued his rampage blowing up other houses with blood and ebony, he laughed and laughed, while the fleeing townsfolk screamed and screamed in terror, knowing what their fates truly are despite running away from it like cowards who lack spines. The Bearer of Despair decided that it would be better to destroy this whole town rather than anything else. That single thought, the thought of instant death and agony, the thought of a barren wasteland ravaged with fire, ash, pain, suffering and brimstone, made the broken Lord of Sin smile with fiendish delight.

He flew upwards at the sky, making him completely stand out to the mundane humans, he laugh loudly when some of them literally stopped running away from the Lord of Sin once he flew upward, wanting to know what the Bearer of Despair was going to do, despite the fact that Lord Alistair killed other screaming townsfolk and destroyed homes just a moment ago, almost as if they believe that the Bearer of Despair was doing something that didn't involved death, pain and suffering unto others.

"THE END HAS COME!" The Lord of Sin roared, the townsfolk that stopped running away from the Lord of Sin quickly went back to fleeing for their inevitable deaths and demises, they screamed, not having any true idea to stop the Bearer of Despair from killing everyone.

The Lord of Sin raised both of his hands this time, fueled by the gauntlet of envy, fueled by razor glove of wrath, he made a massive sphere of pure blood, ebony, emerald and Envy, almost three times as big as the ten-foot tall Bearer of Despair, the sphere completely trumping the Bearer of Despair in terms of size. The Bearer of Despair as completely endowed himself in his creation, a creation that inspires fear and terror, a creation that causes death and suffering to all that lives and breathes. A creation that will please its creator with the destruction and carnage it brings.


End file.
